Rosario Vampire NEO: Rise of the Youkaiders
by TEKNAM
Summary: In an alternate universe, Tsukune Aono has been a ghoul his whole life, and all the other major characters are part of a band. Will the team be able to save Youkai Academy as the super-powered hero squad: Youkaider Police? Read to find out! TsukiXMoka!
1. EP0: CONCERT AND CONTACT!

Hey all! Teck again, bringing you another chapter of awesomeness. This canl be considered a complete rewrite of Yokai Rider Ghoul, as I barely thought that one through and just leapt it. This one has had plenty of thought though. There will be multiple pairings, as well as several points in time when Tsukune leaves the main group to be by himself (Due to personal stress, or by the actions of the girls). This is going to be a more Super Sentai/Kamen Rider-ish cross based on Rosario+Vampire. In this version, Tsukune was born a ghoul and has worn Holy Lock seals all his life. He's about to make some interesting friends, though. As before, I do NOT own Rosario+Vampire, nor any of its characters. However, Tokaro Hoshimaru will return from the previous story, and will be joined by Kenji Taihika, another new character of my own design. Enjoy chapter 1 of this new venture by me and some of my community brethren!

____________________________

YOUKAI SENTAI YOUKAIDER

__________________________________

CHAPTER 0: CONCERT and TRAINING

_______________________________________

Tsukune Aono stood in the crowd of dancing students, his expression a mix of wonder and astonishment. He'd participated in many start-of-year ceremonies at schools before, but NEVER once had the school faculty hired an actual BAND to perform. Yet, standing around him were thousands of students, dancing and cheering for the all-girl band that had taken the auditorium's stage. Looking at these girls, Tsukune wasn't surprised why the guys where going wild. What surprised him was the number of girls going nuts over the band. And although he'd never heard music of the kind this band played, his first thought was, _'Wow… I think I can get used to this!'_ Tsukune's thoughts then wandered to what had happened earlier that day…

________

_**EARLIER….**_

________

Tsukune walked up the path to the school, straining under the weight of all the items he'd had to pack to appease his mother. However, something seemed slightly off.

"OI!" came an unfamiliar voice from the bus, and when Tsukune turned, a young boy with wild, two-toned flame-like hair ran up to him, asking him why he'd taken the other's bags. Tsukune looked on his shoulders, and to his surprise, he had indeed taken the other boy's luggage. Removing the extra weight felt like a massive relief to his back, and Tsukune sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to take your bags," Tsukune said, bowing slightly low, though the weight on is back was still substantial enough to push him to the ground, spread eagled. The other boy laughed softly as he helped Tsukune up. Tsukune couldn't understand one thing, though. As the ghoul he was, he was able to sense other youkai nearby. How had this boy passed under his radar?

"Domo," the boy said, trying to hold back his chuckles, "Oh, I see by your armband that you're a first-year here. That's cool, cause so am I! Name's Kenji Taihika. You?" Tsukune couldn't keep himself from replying, despite his mother's strict warning before leaving that he be extra careful when meeting strangers.

"Ore wa Aono Tsukune . My friends back home call me Tsuki, but I prefer Kine more. What about you? You have a nickname I can use?" Tsukune said, smiling as his new acquaintance told him to call him Kentai.

"Kentai? That almost sounds like you want me to call you a pervert!*" Tsukune said, chuckling a bit. (*Kentai, with the K replaced by an H, spells Hentai, the Japanese word for pervert) Kenji smiled nervously as Tsukune suggested "Kenta" for a nickname, which Kenji quickly accepted. Together, they had rushed up the hill to the sound of the school bells ringing. They had talked through most of the opening speech, but had to stop when Kenji left for the bathroom. The headmaster, covered in a long, flowing, hooded white cloak, spoke of the bullying of junior students, as well as a way of stopping it: the Lock Seal, an object made specially of demonic aura that looks like the monster within the student wearing it. The Lock Seal, as the Headmaster explained, would seal off most of the powers of the freshman/junior level students, and give them a sort of advantage when being picked on. IN addition, the Senior students would be allowed to assume their true forms, but ONLY under dire circumstances. After this, the Headmaster had introduced the entire school to the newest school enforcer team: The Youkaider Police, a team of armoured youths in suits of different appearances and colours. He also announced that there were spaces available for students of the school to join the Youkaiders in their work, through a special boot-camp to be held after school hours beginning the following week. However, to Tsukune, the Youkaider in a brown, tiger-like suit seemed familiar to him somehow…

At this note, the Headmaster had dismissed the Youkaiders to their original seats, and soon after that, Kenji returned. Tsukune filled him in on what he'd missed. Surprisingly enough, Kenji seemed to already know what the Headmaster had said, reciting it almost word-for-word. As the two finished, the headmaster announce that the school would be hosting special guests for the whole year: YoukaICandies, an all-girl pop band and their security guards, would be staying to attend the school and gain an extra bit of education, having left years ago to pursue their musical dream. Shortly after, the band had ascended the stage, and the lead singer, Vampi, had started off their first song, a lively tune of love and acceptance, and the entire student body had gone mad.

________

BACK IN THE HERE AND NOW…

_______________

Tsukune stared at each girl in the band, all of whom appeared to be about sixteen years of age. Vampi, the lead singer and electric guitarist, had long, flowing pink hair and green eyes that seemed to calm the soul, and also had a beautiful voice. Succu, the co-lead singer, played the saxophone and had short blue hair tied off in a bun, purple eyes, and a soft, soothing voice. But, her major feature that had all the boys going nuts and all the girls giving her jealous stares where her breasts, which looked more like incorrectly glued-on watermelons that bobbed up and down with every motion. Wicky, the third singer, played the keyboard, had mid-length black hair underneath a tall witches' hat, piercing violet eyes, a childish voice, and was a stark contrast to her band mates, in that her chest seemed to still be growing in. Wicken, the drummer and bass guitarist, had black hair tied off multiple long ponytails, sharp magenta-coloured eyes, and a deep tsundere tone to her voice. Frosty, the cello/flute player, had neck-length light-purple hair and eyes, a soft, heart-warming voice, and what seemed to be a popsicle in her mouth. Finally, Vampette, the last of the group, played the electric guitar, had fiery red hair tied at the sides with bows, green eyes, and a high, piercing voice. Tsukune couldn't help staring at Vampi for the majority of the concert.

However, mid-way through, Vampi, midway through singing a song, caught his gaze. For a few seconds she stopped singing, and the two seemed lost in each other's eyes. But, just as quickly as it happened, she was back to singing again. When her song was finished, she smiled to the audience and shouted, in her cute, airy voice, "I WANT TO INVITE SOMEONE FROM THE AUDIENCE TO SING WITH US! SPOTLIGHT ON THE MIDDLE OF THE SECOND ROW!" A spotlight fell as the room darkened, and Tsukune soon found himself illuminated by a single thin beam of light. Blushing somewhat, he walked his way up to the stage. As he went, he could feel the hating, jealous stares and glances of all the other students burning through him. He had always tried to ignore those glances, but with so many people glaring at him, he soon began to feel awkward.

Upon his arrival on stage, Vampi whispered an inquiry on his monster background, and, upon receiving his answer, complete with name, Vampi announced, "HEY EVERYONE, GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO KINE, FIRST YEAR OF THE SCHOOL!" The entire audience fell silent, and the glares intensified in power. Tsukune could feel the hatred emanating from every other student overpowering him as Vampi handed him a mike and asked him to give them a song to play. After a few seconds, he toughened up, and, gaining his strength of mind back, declared, "RYUUSEI ROCKET BY AN CAFFE!" All six girls burst to action, and soon, they were playing a hard rock version of the song. Tsukune broke out into passionate singing, using his ghoul powers to turn the mike in his hand into an earphone mike, and sang as though he was the only one living:

"The shooting star rocket that shoots out  
When you looked down, at me by the window  
I looked so insignificant and pathetic."

At this point, the audience began to forget their loathing of Tsukune as his voice floated into their ears. Everyone began to listen intently as he continued, his mid-pitched, almost masculine voice filled the area.

"Hello!! to loneliness, what am I doing? I'm so stupid  
Nothing goes right, I can't express it, when I look up at the sky  
The shining stars invite me saying, "come here"  
Let's leave everything behind and try jumping into the night sky

The shooting star rocket that shoots out  
When you looked down, at me by the window  
I looked so insignificant and pathetic  
The hope that can even blow away  
Silence changes into motive power  
While holding your dreams in your hand  
Fly away into the silver end"

The students began to rock back and forth as Tsukune's singing gained intensity, growing almost to a crescendo with every syllable…

"Say bye to loneliness!! Outside of the window the moon is crying  
Even if you empty out your pocket, it is still left in your heart  
My wishes and dreams are the same as when I was small  
Miracles are the same as about one star in this world

As you head towards your dreams, if you don't have  
The confidence to say that you are happy  
Try to get back your moisture-less purity  
If you have a chance to look up at the sky  
Then you should be able to notice  
That, that shooting star that shines light is me"

The students began to do as they had before Tsukune had taken the stage, dancing and cheering, only now his was the name that they shouted in praise.

"The shooting star rocket that shoots out  
When you looked down, at me by the window  
I looked so insignificant and pathetic  
The hope that can even blow away

Silence changes into motive power  
While holding your dreams in your hand  
Fly away into the silver end

As you head towards your dreams, if you don't have  
The confidence to say that you are happy  
Try to get back your moisture-less purity  
If you have a chance to look up at the sky  
Then you should be able to notice

Because there is a future, we live  
Although this isn't a world that's easy to live in  
Don't be afraid of the things you lose  
Believe in the key that is in that hand!"

As the band finished with a loud chorus of guitar and drums, Tsukune did a repeat of the last bit of the song, then finished with a rasping breath. As he looked up, his brown hair matted to his forehead with sweat, he saw all of YoukaICandies' fans screaming his nickname and clapping. Most were holding their hands out for a high-five, while others, mostly girls, were screaming exclamations of love and affection. Tsukune couldn't believe how fast he'd become popular. He took a bow, and left the stage through the curtain, noting the fact that two bodyguards standing at the door were smiling and giving him the thumbs-up.

_______

LATER…

_______

Tsukune and Kenji were walking to the dorms to unload their things and call dibs on their beds, as they had been assigned to room together. Tsukune couldn't wait to talk about the concert with Kenji, who seemed interested to know what he'd missed, since he'd vanished for the whole thing for some strange reason. However, on their way, a strange thing happened: Tsukune's Holy lock started acting up, and he soon knew why. Before the duo appeared a large male student, beefed up beyond anything Tsukune had ever seen.

"So, a couple freshmen, eh? And one's not wearing a Lock Seal… Guess that means you don't care for rules, eh?" the boy said, snarling as he advanced on Tsukune, aiming to attack him. However, he stopped dead when Tsukune piped up.

"Actually, I don't need one," he said, raising his left arm to display the Holy Lock. The other monster seemed slightly put off by this, and, when he asked what it was, Tsukune answered with honesty, saying it was a holy seal to restrict the evil nature of his monster side. This didn't seem to deter the other boy, however, as he pulled a strange-looking cell phone from his pocket. Turning it on, he dialled a number that the phone repeated out loud with each number:

"_**6-6-6-7-8-7-3-5: MONSTREL"**_, the phone announced, forming a vicious looking belt around the boy's body, and, as the boy slid the phone into a small port on the right hip side, he said, "_**Henkaider, GO!"**_ The phone flashed and formed a suit of armour around his body, finished with a strange looking helmet… A YOUKAIDER?! Why was a Youkaider attacking him?

What was stranger was the fact that Kenji didn't seem at all phased. In fact, he stepped in front of Tsukune and told him to run to a safe place. As Tsukune did so, a strange metallic beeping filled his ears, and as he hid behind a large rock, he watched as Kenji pulled a similar cell phone from his pocket. The only difference between his and the one of the transformed boy was Kenji's was brown and looked like a set of claws…

"So, Komiya Saizo-san, right? You certainly did me a favour, coming to me like this. Saved me the trouble of having to track you down. Tell me, have you ever heard the roar.. Of the Were-Tiger?" Kenji said as he turned on his phone and dialled a number:

"_**9-3--7-3-8-4-4-3-7: WERETIGER,"**_ the phone said as it formed a similar belt around Kenji's waist. As Kenji chuckled, he said, "I guess I can take that as a definitive NO? All the same. You soon will. _**YOUKAIDER KASSHOKU*… HENSHIN!"**_ (*Kasshoku is Japanese for brown) unlike Saizo, who had transformed half-way, Kenji slashed the air twice in a "X" pattern before sliding his phone into the left hip port. The phone activated and formed the armour, as a hologram of a Were-Tiger appeared and merged with the armour. Slash marks appeared in the material of both arms and legs, in opposing directions, as four sets of identically crossed slash marks covered his back. Mid-thickness armour plates attached to his knees, elbows, and shoulders, and his shoes transformed into boots that resembled large, clawed feet. The hands turned into gauntlets with half-foot-long talon-like blades extending from each fingertip. But the strange thing was the helmet. It bore appendages that looked like cat ears on the sides, but Tsukune couldn't see the rest.

Both Youkaiders stared each other down for a minute, before Saizo made the first move. Rushing forth, Saizo attempted multiple times to punch Kenji, but to no avail. Kenji either dodged, deflected, or blocked each attack with ease. Saizo, now extremely enraged, threw what he thought would be a deciding punch, which Kenji caught with one hand. Kenji didn't need to see the look of shock and terror that covered Saizo's face; he already knew it was there. Throwing Saizo's hand into the air, Kenji landed several powerful blows to Saizo's chest, sending hi back several steps. Saizo attacked again, but was blocked and countered with a powerful kick to the head that sent him flying, spinning like a top, through the air. Landing with a loud thud against a large statue, Saizo grunted in pain as he stood, uprooted the statue, and attempted to hit Kenji with it. However, his chuckle of triumph turned into a gasp of horror as Kenji's armoured form walked forward, completely unharmed. Throwing a punch into thin air, Saizo was thrown back once more by a sonic shockwave. As Kenji approached, he flipped open the phone on his hip and, without looking, punched in a code number:

"_**3-4-6-4-7-4-3-7: FINISHER: WERETIGER'S FURIOUS CUTTER"**_ was the next thin Saizo heard before Kenji rushed at him, slashing through him with the blades on his fingertips, etching a large four-layered "X" in Saizo's armoured body before the armour exploded. The aftershock of the explosion sent Saizo's semi-unconscious body flying into the nearest solid object, knocking him out when his head struck it at high speed. The phone Saizo had used flew to Kenji, who caught it. The linear striped pattern on the phone erased itself, and the phone become blank and silent. Kenji reached to his side and dialled _**"*--END"**_, and ended the transformation. As the armour disappeared, he turned, and Tsukune knew that it wasn't a dream: the helmet resembled a large tiger snout, complete with slit eye lenses and barred fangs. Tsukune wasted no time in running for the school building. If this is what real Youkaiders were capable of, he wanted in. The recent events drove him to sign up for the boot-camp training sessions. When he got back to his dorm, he told Kenji, who shook his head and told him he was crazy.

Tsukune said, "Kenji, you can't fool me. I know you're a Youkaider. I watched you fight that Saizo guy. You kicked his ass hard and faster than I could follow. I enrolled so I could join you in the fighting. Besides, I've been holding back my inner nature for my entire life, and my inner monster is nothing to laugh at. How hard can this training be?"

_____THIS CHAPTER'S BATTLE LASTED 3 MINUTES AND 45 SECONDS! YAHOO!_____

_______SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!_______

Yep, that's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed this! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE flames welcome!


	2. EP1: BOOT CAMP FROM HELL!

Rosario Vampire NEO: Rise of the Youkaiders

Chapter 2: Boot Camp of Hell!  
_________________________

By: Roscoso

_____________

In the secret school for monster named Youkai Academy, we see many students lined up in rows; among them was none other than Tsukune Aono! After seeing his new friend Kenji's fight against Saizou, it motivated him to become a Youkaider, which was why he was here, the Boot Camp!

"So, are you here to become a Youkaider too?" said a strange voice. As Tsukune turned to his left, he saw a man right next to him. He had white hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a black shirt and trousers.

"Eh yeah, who're you?" Tsukune asked.

"Names Kadoya Kazuma," Kazuma said, extending a hand to Tsukune.

"I'm Aono Tsukune," Tsukune said smiling as did Kazuma as they shook hands.

"May I have your attention?" A voice rang out and, as all the students look at a platform in front of them, they all saw the figure of a female Youkaider. She wore a mostly yellow suit with an upside-down cross across the chest, black in color. Her arms had cross-like attachments at the wrist, with smaller portion resting on the back of the hand, long portion going up the arm with diagonal extensions that shoot out like spikes. Her legs were similar to her arms, only with plates under the heels that made loud smashing sounds when she walked. The helmet, fangs bared, were covered off by two connected crosses, one stretching, short side down, to her neck, with both longer portions attached, the smaller of the second extending up past the eyes diagonally and descending downward to resemble fangs. But the frightening part was the eyes: yellow with black slits, like a vampire. Her helmet also had two large whip-like appendages coming from behind, coloured silver. Silver crosses seemed to decorate the rest of her form.

"I am Youkaider Yellow," She said as everyone stared in awe, "I am here to discuss to you all why your here," She said.

"Now, as you all must know, There have been instances of safety breaches in the school in the past, mostly instigated by a group of education-hating students who call themselves ANTI-THESIS. These students are dangerous, as they have been pursuing dark technology and evil methods of obtaining power to push other students around, or even kill others. IF, and ONLY IF, you are indicted into the Youkaider ranks, you will be brought by me and the other Youkaiders to the Headmaster to receive your missions each day before classes. As such, you should all be ready to be up earlier in the morning than you are used to. This test was invented by our Leader Red, and you will do well to abide by everything she says. You don't want to make her angry. UNDERSTOOD?" Youkaider Yellow asked as the students nodded all at once.

"Yes ma'am!" They all said as Youkaider Yellow nodded.

"The rest is in Red's hands, now, so, like I said, do as she says, and don't piss her off. Trust me; you won't go home the same person," Yellow said as she turned to leave the room. Tsukune watched her leave, Kazuma grinned and elbowed him.

"So getting some thoughts about this?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start!" Tsukune said as Kazuma nodded.

"That's good, well I hope we both get in," Kazuma said as Tsukune nodded. Just as they heard footsteps to see a Red suited female figure walking forward, causing some of the men to blush or get nosebleeds, as Tsukune and Kazuma both blushed.

"Hello, I'm Youkaider Red, I'm the leader of the Youkaiders, and I'm gonna put you all through your paces!" She said almost all the students shivered at that.

"Now the way this works, is that we have to see your fighting skills and such, so you'll all be pitted against each other in one on one sparring matches, the winners of each of those will face one of the other Youkaiders in a timed match, if you survive the time limit or under some miracle beat them, you will be one of our hopeful recruits," Red said as all the students nodded.

"Man we gotta fight each other and then take on one of the Youkaiders," Kazuma muttered.

"Well let's get started!" Youkaider Red said with a smile as all the students nodded as she left the room to join the other Youkaiders.

"So see anyone worth keeping an eye on?" The Purple coloured Youkaider said.

"Some have some skills, as for their auras, I saw two that where right next to each other," Youkaider Red said as she glanced at Tsukune and Kazuma who where chatting with each other, before knocking fists and went in separate ways to their sparring matches.

Eventually the sparring matches where announced and one by one two students went to the training mats and basically fought in any kind of form, even using their supernatural powers was allowed. The Youkaiders kept watched to see if anyone showed exceptional skills, as Youkaider Red glanced at Tsukune's sparring match, as Tsukune had just beaten his Opponent, and in a record time too!

"Looks like you were right about that one," Youkaider Blue said.

"Well looks like the other one is doing just as well," Youkaider Green said as they looked at Kazama's fight, where he just finished with a roundhouse kick sending his Opponent to the ground.

"Amazing, he matched that boy Tsukune's time!" Youkaider Yellow said.

"So who will take on these new recruits?" A voice is heard as they turn to see Youkaider Brown, otherwise known as Kenji.

"I'll handle them," Youkaider Yellow said with a smirk behind her helmet.

"Very well Yellow, but I wish to take on Tsukune myself," Youkaider Red said with a smile as they all nodded.

(Later)

Now the hopefuls had been cut in half, Kazuma and Tsukune noticed each other and gave each other a high five..

"Looks like we tied for fastest time!" Kazuma boasted.

"We did?" Tsukune said surprised.

"Yeah we did, next stop Youkaider status!" Kazuma said pumped up.

"Attention!" Is heard as they see Youkaider Red with her was Youkaider Yellow.

"Now then, you all did well in your matches, and maybe we might have found one or two of you good enough to become Youkaiders, but you'll have to pass this next test to really hammer it home, now Anti-THESIS, has stolen some of our technology, so you'll have to be able to handle people with powers like ours," Youkaider Red said as the Students nodded.

"Now the way this works is, you'll all have to face me in single sparring matches, for up to 4 Minutes, if you last the time limit or beat me, you'll be put into consideration for Youkaider Status," Youkaider Yellow said as the Students nodded again.

"Almost there pal," Kazuma said to Tsukune.

"Yeah," Tsukune said with a nod. As the first vic...Opponent stepped forward. Youkaider Yellow smirked and as the time limit started she had already covered the distance and sent the student crashing into a wall out cold.

_'Oh crap_!' Kazuma and Tsukune thought the same thing. As Youkaider Yellow smirked under her helmet and dusted her hands and turned to the rest of the fresh mea....students.

"Who's next?" She asked as all the students went pale.

And so the cycle would keep going, Youkaider Yellow would face each Student one after the other and each time she beat them easily in the time limit, one of them managed to last the time limit, by pure luck, as did another one, now the only ones left were Kazuma and Tsukune.

"Wish me luck pal," Kazuma said before walking onto the mats and got into a stance.

"Now let's see what you got?" Youkaider Yellow said as the timer started she went for a simple punch, but Kazuma just rolled away and barely dodged one of her blows before jumping back.

_'Damn! She's fast and strong too, I shouldn't have expected anything less_,' Kazuma thought before he just avoided another blow and tried to attack himself, but she dodged his blows easily before she punched him back, Kazuma just managed to stay standing and was about to continue when the buzzer went causing Kazuma to sigh in relief.

"Ok Yellow, that's enough," Youkaider Red said as Yellow nodded and glanced at Kazuma before she walked past Red.

"Have your fun," Yellow said. Meanwhile Tsukune had just helped Kazuma to the benches.

"You ok?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll be fine," Kazuma said.

"ATTENTION! AONO TSUKUNE, TAKE YOUR PLACE ON THE MAT!È Tsukune turned and, to his terror, saw Red on the mat.

"You're next Tsukune, and I will be your opponent!" Red said as Tsukune gulped.


	3. EP2: GARUDA & GHOUL FOR THE EPIC WIN!

^_^ Are you ready for next chapter all? ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!

**EP 2: Garuda and Ghoul for the Epic Win!**

Tsukune stood shivering on the training mat. He'd seen how hard it had been for his new friend Kazama to survive his challenge. The again, he had been up against Yellow, obviously one of the next strongest. Tsukune, however, was going up against the Youkaider leader, Red. If ever watching those Saturday night Super Hero shows taught him anything, it was that the leader was ALWAYS the strongest.

However, he couldn't have been more prepared when Red attacked, thrusting her hand forward for an open-palm blast. Tsukune dodged to the side easily, and then continued to do so for every attack that came.

"_INCREDIBLE!"_ Red thought as she struck again and again, only to continually hit dead air. After one particularly strong strike, Tsukune was standing in mid-air, well above what he believed to be Red's movement range. Instead, as should have been expected, Red leapt into the air and continued her assault, still to no avail.

Three-and-a-half minutes into the match, Tsukune decided to step up his game. The next time Red attacked him, Tsukune caught her fist, then through her down to the ground. With one small charge of Ghoul power, Tsukune dropped hard and landed a powerful punch in Red's stomach. This not only winded Red, but sent her back into the air, where Tsukune stood waiting. With one final swing, he slammed Red hard in the chest, sending her flying off the mat and into the nearest wall. Landing in a crouch, Tsukune stood and waited. He knew that she couldn't be done quite yet.

Sure enough, Red stood and staggered back to the mat and, chuckling slightly, said, "So, that's what you're packing, eh? Interesting, it really is. I'll have to learn that from you later on. In the mean time, Let me show you what we Youkaiders are REALLY made of!" Reaching for her left hip, she flipped open her phone and dialled a set of numbers:

"_***-#-1-2-3-START: LEVEL 3 INITIATED!"**_ the phone announced, and Red's body began to double over. Tsukune began to worry. Not just for his personal safety, but for Red's as well. Red, now in seemingly unbearable pain, held herself over the shoulders and screamed as her suit bulked up to almost Herculean proportions, then shrink back to what she had been before. Standing, Red groaned and dashed, roaring loudly as she went in for one final attack. Unfortunately, Tsukune was more than prepared. Years of being picked on in grade school had made him really appreciate being what he was. As it was, he could have blocked and avoided Red with both eyes closed AND his arms tied behind his back, and not just that, but defeated her the same way. He'd been expecting FAR more than what she was bringing to the table.

"You are disappointing, Red-sama. I honestly expected more of you," Tsukune said, as he crouched, caught her by the head and released a final blast of Ghoul energy that shot her straight out of the training area. All of the remaining participants stared at Tsukune in shocked astonishment and awe as he regained a standing position and held a hand out in a pointing gesture.

"Is THAT all you've got? It's so sad, really. You're nowhere near being able to take me down yet."

Everyone who wasn't in for the final round stood up and applauded, while cheering and whistling. Tsukune hadn't had this kind of attention since the YoukaICandies concert He waved to all the others, and then gasped as he was tackled and wrestled by Kazama.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE! WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?!" Kazama shouted amidst the already chaotic din of noise.

"Well, let's just say that living my life has prepared me for this. My parents were tough and strict, and my mom's slaps always carried more impact than anything Red-sama sent at me. If that's what their leader can muster, they must be having LOTS of trouble," Tsukune said as he forced his way up and out of Kazama's grip and sat down on the edge of the mat while the students in the wings fought their way toward him and hoisted him up, cheering his name.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted, knocking everyone off their feet. Yellow was bringing out a mid-sized box of ornate design when she found herself face-first on the ground. Tsukune struggled to lift himself up, and then he saw it: An unknown Youkaider of the same variety he'd seen Kenji fighting the other day. This one, however, seemed to have a bit of red in his armour, and just as that thought surfaced, a thick fireball flew straight at him. Tsukune stood and got ready to deflect it, when a wall of ice, bearing similar thickness as the fireball, erected itself before him. Looking across the way, he saw two other Youkaiders, both bearing ice-like armour, holding out opposing arms. One was blue with a feminine appearance, the other silver with an air as cold as his personal element.

Without warning, the barrier exploded, throwing everyone even farther away. Tsukune stood and helped Kazama to his feet. Looking about at the scene of chaos, he lowered his head.

"Kazama-kun… Can you do me a favour?" Tsukune asked, and receiving a positive answer, continued, "I'm going to remove my Holy Lock. When I don, I want you to take it. Then, run and stay a safe distance away. When you see that guy down, I want you to run over and throw the Lock at me. Understand?" Kazama nodded, and Tsukune reached for his sleeve. Raising it, he reached for the Holy Lock on his wrist and pulled, releasing his inner self. When next he opened his eyes, his friend couldn't believe his eyes: Tsukune's eyes were a shade of deep indigo with dark red slit pupils. Taking a step back, Tsukune turned and leapt, full force, straight at the enemy, who threw three more fireballs at him, while laughing hysterically the whole time. Tsukune, however, remained unfazed as he batted the fireballs right back and proceeded to clock the foe hard in the face, which knocked the guy right out of the air. As the guy fell, Tsukune dropped down, landing heels first in the guy's gut. What happened next scared anyone and everyone who witnessed it: Tsukune grabbed the guy's head and slammed it into a nearby tree, breaking all his teeth. The sickening pops the followed signalled broken bones. Tsukune stood there, smiling a sickeningly insane smile as he waved to Kazama, who threw him the Holy Lock, which wrapped itself around Tsukune's wrist and locked itself. As Kazama approached Tsukune, Tsukune fainted. Kazama caught him and helped him back to the building.

_______

Hours later, CHU~!

________

Tsukune awoke to find himself in a bed, with both Kazama and Kenji sitting next to him, watching him.

"WAHH!" Tsukune screamed as he bolted awake and fell out of his bed. The two watching laughed a bit, and as Tsukune climbed back onto his bed, he joined them whole-heartedly.

Kazama then went on to tell Tsukune about what happened after he blacked out, involving the SECOND foe that appeared and how Kazama defeated him with a lack of real effort. Tsukune's eyes widened.

"Really? You beat the guy without trying? That's awesome!" Tsukune said, and Kazama, sweat-dropping a bit, waved it off, saying, "Eh, it was nothing, really. Especially when the guy was really about as tough as a rock, anyone could see it was easy. He was this big blob with no more than a mouth on him. I just had to punch him and he dropped like a boulder." The three smiled and continued to laugh and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED THE NEXT DAY, CHU~!

* * *

Tsukune had just sat down in class when the Headmaster's creepy voice rang out over the intercom, "Aono Tsukune-san, Kadoya Kazama-san, please report to Headmaster's office immediately. That is all." The teacher waved at the door, and the two boys stood and walked to the Headmaster's office together. When they entered, the Headmaster stood in front of the entire Youkaider team, and, with a creepy-looking smile, said, "Welcome boys. As of today, you are members of the Youkaider Police."

Both boys stared at the Headmaster, then at each other, then the Youkaiders, then said, "WHAT?!" Tsukune said, "W0what about all the others?"

Red stepped forward and said, "They all withdrew from the program. After seeing you beat me they knew that if they tried to run away with one of our phones, they'd have to take YOU on, and they wouldn't be able to. Either way, you two have earned temporary Trainee Henkaiders; you will receive the real deal after one FINAL test. Both of you must defeat one member of ANTI-THESIS and bring back the phone they used to transform, in as good condition as you can possibly manage. THEN you will receive your very own Henkaiders, as symbols of your place amongst us. At the time you gain these machines, you will also be permitted to learn the true identities of your team mates. Now, show us that fighting spirit and get us those phones!" Red nodded, and both boys took their individual Henkaiders and left.

"Don't you think we should have told them what the trainee phones do, headmaster?" Red asked, as she walked to the corner of the room immediately behind the window and sat down.

The Headmaster smiled his creepy smile once more and said, "No, Red, they must find out for themselves. If they aren't able to solve this puzzle within the coming week, they won't be Youkaider material after all. That is all we can do for them now…"

__________  
Chapter is over!

Well, that's it for now! Tune in again next time!


	4. EP3: A RIGHT OF PASSAGE!

Rosario Vampire NEO: Rise of the Youkaiders

Chapter 4: A Right of Passage!

* * *

By: Roscoso

* * *

Tsukune and Kazama had just finished up their classes and were heading to the dorms, both looking at the Two Henkaiders in their hands.

"So any idea how these things work?" Kazama asked. Tsukune just shrugged.

"Well for now we should just get some sleep and figure these out in the morning," Tsukune said.

"Luckily it's the Weekend," Kazama said as Tsukune nodded.

"So how about we try and get these to work and meet up tomorrow," Kazama asked.

"Agreed," Tsukune said as the two knocked fists before going to their dorm rooms.

'Starting tomorrow, we're trainee Youkaiders,' both thought.

~ THE NEXT MORNING DECHU! ~

Both Tsukune and Kazama where already up and are at a small area away from the campus.

"Ok, so now we just have to work these things," Kazama said.

"Well from what I saw, we need to put in some kind of number code to start the transformation," Tsukune said remembering Kenji's fight with Saizou.

"Well," Kazama asked, looking at Tsukune with an inquisitive expression, "What code did you see used?"

Tsukune tried hard to go back in his memories and find that code…

"9-3-7-3-8-4-4-3-7," Tsukune said, completing his sentence upon seeing Kazama's confused expression with, "It's an alphabetically locked code dictated by the numbers on the phone. 9 is WXYZ, so our logical choice would be W. 3 is E… the code was WERETIGER. So, as logic would denote, the code to activate these things would be just as simple. It should be a combination that spells something pertaining to "training". Let's try something like that."

Kazama stood up, nodding his head and smiling as he held his Henkaider aloft. Punching in a combo of numbers:

"8-7-2-4-6-4-6-4: TRAINING" the phone announced and Kazama, saying "HENSHIN!" proudly, slid the phone into it's holder on the newly formed belt, right on his left hip.

"FAILURE! FAILURE! ERROR ERROR ERROR!" the phone screamed mechanically as it began to spark and give off electric discharge. Kazama panicked and pulled the phone out of the holder, dropping it on the ground.

"Call ended…" the phone droned, drifting off quietly while both boys watched. After a few minutes, Kazama went to pick up the phone and opened it. With the phone seemingly in good shape, he grimaced and tried again, this time using a different combo:

"8-7-2-4-6-3-3: TRAINEE" the phone said as Kazama retried the sequence, sliding the phone into place and saying "HENSHIN!" However, the system didn't seem to like that code either, repeating its earlier announcement of failure. Kazama dropped the phone again, and then waited to pick it up.

"Well," Kazama said, "Any other ideas?" Kazama was trying hard, but his Henkaider didn't seem to like him much.

"Maybe… What if we use a code relevant to our inner monster?" Tsukune suggested, and Kazama nodded. Standing once more, he typed in a new combo:

"4-2-7-8-3-2: GARUDA," the phone announced, and Kazama, once more invigorated, slid the phone into its holder, saying, "HENSHIN!" However, Tsukune couldn't believe what happened next.

Suddenly, an energy field opened around Kazama, sucking him inside. As it closed, Tsukune scrambled to find Kazama, but to no avail.

~ LATER, IN THE DORMS DECHU! ~

Tsukune walked into his dorm room to find Kenji sitting on the bed. Tsukune didn't feel so good, so he bypassed Kenji and went straight to the bathroom.

"Oi, Tsukune-kun, something happen? Why isn't Kazama-kun with you?" Kenji asked, bearing the smallest trace of a smirk that Tsukune missed.

"He's gone, Kenta-kun. He tried a combination on his Henkaider and got sucked into some black-hole thing. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him," Tsukune said with pain in his voice.

Kenji chuckled lightly, and then burst out in hysteric laughter. Tsukune, hearing this, couldn't hold himself back any more and, finishing his business, walked over to Kenji and punched him hard in the face. Kenji, caught off-guard by the powerful blow, went flying out of the dorm room window, falling at high-speed.

As soon as Kenji hit the glass, Tsukune gasped and ran for the window, looking to help his friend up. But, when he got to the window, he saw nothing. No one was outside.

"OI TSUKUNE! OVER HERE! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING?!" Tsukune, hearing his friend's voice, looked behind him and saw, to his surprise, Kenji standing by the bed. Pointing directly down, he said, "I don't think you looked nearly hard enough, my friend."

Tsukune looked down at the bed and saw Kazama?!

"W-WH-WHA?!" Tsukune stammered hopelessly as Kenji chuckled again.

"We were watching the two of you try and figure out the training phones, Tsukune-kun. I was pleasantly surprised to see how quickly you figured out how to make the phone work. When Kenji-kun activated his phone, that so-called "BLACK HOLE" that appeared transported him here. It's actually a warp portal that runs off of youkai energy. So, when he activated the phone, he inadvertently, like most trainees do, activated his youkai energy and, thus, the warp portal, taking him here. He's unconscious right now, and should be left to sleep. You should use yours too. Don't worry; I have the other Youkaiders for back-up in case anything happens. You'll be perfectly safe."

Tsukune sat on the bed and nodded, opening his phone. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and dialled his code:

"4-4-6-8-5: GHOUL," the phone announced as it was inserted into its holder on Tsukune's right hip. Smiling, Tsukune said, "HENHSIN!" Immediately Tsukune collapsed, his body appearing to be asleep. However…

~ INSIDE TSUKUNE'S MIND, DECHU! ~

Tsukune's eyes opened slowly, adjusting quickly to the lack of light in this new location. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was when a new presence revealed itself, hidden deep in the darkest shadows.

"SHOW YOURSELF NOW! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" Tsukune shouted, his hands curling into claws.

"_Honestly?"_ said a stranger in a thick British accent, _"I'd have hoped you'd recognize me, you right bloody fool. Really, how could you not recognize my voice-"_ The stranger said, revealing himself to have a similar face as Tsukune, _"-When I'm your inner darkness made manifest by your inner monster? Seriously, I expected much more from you, master."_ Exiting the shadows, Tsukune gasped when he saw an exact duplicate of himself, only in black and white, standing right in front of him.

He gasped again when a second figure stepped from the shadows, also resembling him, and said, in a deep, southern-American twang, **"Yeah, boy, how coulds ya not know us? You puts us to shame, man!"**

Tsukune stared at the two mimic copies and asked, finally, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The two copies looked at each other with a lack of surprise in their black/white eyes, and then said together, _**"WE'RE YOUR INNER MONSTERS, YOU IDIOT!" **_Tsukune backed up several spaces and looked at both. The first one who'd appeared seemed to have a more reserved mentality, with a pony-tail that landed about half-way down his back in a heavy braid. He also had long, pointed nails that looked covered in blood, along with two vampire-like fangs. The other had a large mane of wild hair, his nails long and unruly. However, as both pulled out Henkaiders, Tsukune began to panic.

"WHAT IS THIS??! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THOSE HENKAIDERS?!" Tsukune shouted, as both entered their codes, and slid them into their holders:

"4-4-6-8-5: GHOUL!" Said one, while the other announced, "8-2-6-7-4-7-3: VAMPIRE!" both transformed, shouting "HENSHIN!" Suddenly, there were two very dark-looking Youkaiders standing before him

"_In case you're wondering, boy, we are what SHOULD be referred to as ANTIKaiders. The negative Youkaiders, usually a member of ANTITHESIS, the snit-school group. As such, we are going to test you. If you can fight us with human powers and fend us off, while WE use your inner powers ourselves, we will allow you to use our powers whenever you like to transform. If you defeat us, we'll even help you when you need it most. However, if you should fail, you will never be able to take this test again, as we won't be interested in assisting a weakling,"_ the calm one said, while the wild one screamed a happy scream.

Tsukune thought for a moment, then smiled and held his hands at his sides. This was his signature luring-in stance that he hadn't used on Red. Though the two ANTIKaiders had seen him fight over and over again, they didn't know this stance well, and leapt at the chance to attack…

______________

END

_________


	5. EP4: THE YOUKAIDERS ARE WHO?

Welcome all to another exciting episode of "Youkaiders"! I'm in need of a translator who knows Japanese decently. I am going to be doing multiple concert chapters in this story, and I intend to use a MULTITUDE of Japanese songs from my collection, but am unable to locate translations of the lyrics, let alone the original lyrics to several. Anyone who knows enough to translate will be credited to it in each chapter.

EP 4: BAND MATES: THE YOUKAIDERS ARE…?!

OP Theme: "Astrogation" – Nana Mizuki

Moans and screams filled the boy's dorm room as Tsukune tossed and turned in his sleep, sweating profusely. As Kenji and Kazama worked diligently to try and help their friend through his inner battle, Kenji sighed and wiped the sweat form his own brow.

"Jeez," he said, "who'd have thought Tsu-kun could take THIS long to beat his fight? I mean I beat mine inside of three hours, my Were-Tiger was pretty intent on seeing his power used properly."

"I know. I only took a couple hours myself, but the garuda inside me was relentless. Never went easy. Hey," Kazama said, stretching a kink out of his back, "You think maybe Tsukune-kun isn't telling us the whole truth? Like, you think, MAYBE, he's got more than ONE monster inside him?"

Kenji stared at Kazama and said, "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?! No monster, not even a pure-blood vampire, could last for long with more than their own powers inside them!" Kenji stared at the floor after saying this; he knew that he was in fact carrying three monsters inside him, but it wasn't as hard as it used to be for him.

Before his evolution he'd struggled with containing the rampaging powers BOTH his parents had passed on to him. But, with their unification when he evolved, both his inner monsters had bowed in respect of the imposing new figure that kept everything in line within Kenji's body; Mando, his inner Werewolf, and Marion, his inner Were-Panther, had stepped aside at the arrival of Maxis, the newly formed Were-Tiger. Since then, his body, and all six feet-four inches, 175 pounds of his well-toned muscular body had been calm and relaxed, held in buff proportion by his combined powers.

Kazama nodded and winced slightly, his back now pulsing in pain from having been bent over Tsukune all day for three days.

~ MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE BATTLE ZONE, DECHU! ~

Tsukune slid back along the "floor", if it could be called that. Touching his face, his pulled his hand away and saw a rather well-sized collection blood. Smiling a dark, psychotic smile, Tsukune stood up and waited, prepping himself for the next hit. He'd been quite successful taking out his inner ghoul. In all fairness, his two inner monsters had watched him fight for ages, and should have picked up on MANY things about Tsukune's fighting style. Unfortunately, the ghoul, who called himself Akumaru, had been a little TOO eager to take out Tsukune, running right into a five-part combination trap, ending with him on the ground, twitching like a squirrel that just got run over by an SUV.

The Vampire Baroque, however, was far more insightful and far more tactful, instead staying well out of harm's way while Akumaru got beaten. After the defeat of his ally, however, Baroque changed up his game plan; staying in the shadows, he darted back and forth, slashing at Tsukune's unarmed frame with his powerful sword. Tsukune, finally figuring out Baroque's pattern, closed his eyes. Just as Baroque next attacked, Tsukune extended his foot subtly, tripping Baroque, then jumping on him and wailing on him with both hands. As Baroque's arms started to twitch, Tsukune stood and smiled. He'd won.

Tsukune turned to leave when he heard Baroque say, _"Well, Well… Who'd have thought our little boy would be able to beat us… Isn't that right, Akumaru?"_

"**YEE-HAH,"** Akumaru said, standing up, **"No kidding, man… I've seen this here kid kick ass before, but never knew he was this powerful on his own… DAMN, I figured he was fighting with our powers!"** Both monsters stared contently at their master then bowed low. Tsukune suddenly felt a strange feeling, and he gasped as he was pulled into the air and wrapped in a strange purplish-black aura. As his feet touched ground, his monsters explained that they'd just granted him access to the fullest extent of their combined power, but that doing so might spark an inexplicable change in his body. Tsukune barely had the chance to ask what this meant when he suddenly found himself falling down an endless hole, screaming…

~ SOON, BACK IN THE REAL WORLD, DECHU! ~

It was only two seconds, but Tsukune's explosive awakening sent his friends leaping off the ground.

"**WHAT IN HOLY CRAP HAPPENED? WHAT THE HELL, WHERE AM I AND WHAT'S GOING ON?!"** Tsukune shouted at the top of his lungs, bolting out of his bed and right into the nearest wall. Kenji, caught off guard, fell out of his chair, and landed face first in a basin of scalding hot water, then proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs in pain. Kazama, just coming from the men's room, slipped on a puddle made by Kenji's mishap and went flying out of the window, only to catch the side of the frame and save himself… by slamming his face into the wall. As all three peeled themselves from heir situations, they high- fived each other and cheered. They all knew what was going to happen the next day,

~ THE NEXT DAY, DECHU! ~

The headmaster once again stood before the entire Youkaider Squad, smiling his creepy smile. He raised his hands in the air and announced, "Congratulations, Aono Tsukune and Kadoya Kazama! You are BOTH official Youkaiders now. If you would both turn on your trainee Henkaiders and dial the code '*-#' followed by the code you used to turn on your Youkai Warp portals…" Both boys took out the phones and dialled their numbers, and as soon as they did, their phones changed.

Kazama's phone transformed to look like the flip portion of large closed wings, while Tsukune's transformed to look like it had large, ferocious fangs. Tsukune noticed, though, that the two bottom teeth looked like small needle points, which kind of scared him.

"And, WITH THAT," the headmaster announced, "I AM VERY PLEASED TO WELCOME TO THE YOUKAIDERS!" As he said this, the other Youkaiders opened their own phones and entered the "Call End" code, cancelling their transformations. Tsukune and Kazama couldn't believe their eyes when they saw…

"NANDE-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THE YOUKAIDERS ARE THE YOUKAICANDEIS?!" Tsukune shouted, caught completely off guard. Before him stood Vampi, Vampette, Wicken, Witcky, Succi, and Frosty, along with their three security guards… including KENJI?!

Tsukune was even more astounded when the headmaster made his final announcement, "And, in addition, you'll BOTH be joining Youkai Academy's own YoukaICandies as permanent members of staff. Kazama-san will be a security guard, while Tsukune-san's job will be left up to the ladies."

The headmaster dismissed the group, and, as Tsukune caught up to Kenji to inquire about his history with the band, Kenji stopped him and said, "Dude, trust me. You are about to get a MUCH better deal than they gave me and the others. BELIEVE ME, you're about to rule over the four of us other guys."

~ TODAY'S BATTLE, THOUGH INTERNAL, LASTED ABOUT 3 DAYS, 5 HOURS & 45 MINUTES, DECHU! ~

________ THE END, FOR NOW! _________

That's that, folks! Enjoy!


	6. EP5: GRAND ENTRANCE NEXUS!

A/N: Hi, John here. My first chapter on this fic, read and review please. Theme song for this chapter is Eiyuu by DoA. Theme song for Nexus' debut is http :// www. youtube. com / watch? v = iVK8IZJs86c I have also included a visual aid for the part about the dome of light. The errors at the beginning of the video are mistakes I made in the making thereof, however the main content is intact. http :// s2 . photobucket . com / albums / y15 / xfsdarkshadow / ?action = view & current = UltramanNexus01 .flv. Keep in mind that you need to remove all spaces before these links work.

**By John the Shadow**

**EP5: GRAND ENTRANCE NEXUS!**

The young man sat on the bus was only 19 years old, but looked older. His style of dress was different from those of normal people, having brown hair and brown eyes to go along with it. He wore a brown leather jacket, a dark green shirt, blue jeans and some brown boots. He leaned back on the bench as they approached a tunnel.

"Hey you...are you a freshman at Youkai Academy?" The bus driver's voice cut through his thoughts, and he nodded. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Then you should be mentally prepared, it's a terrifying school."

"I've seen more terrifying things in my time." he replied simply as they entered the tunnel.

After reaching the other side, he walked out and took a look around, holding a backpack in his hand that contained all the things he needed...the two special items he had were in his coat pocket however.

"So this is the demon world, eh?" he said,

"Be careful, young man." the driver said, and the bus sped off.

The man continued his walk through the forest, not scared by the various things around him. Turning his head up, he saw a flying bat, who announced as much, "Koumori dechu." He shook his head at this and continued walking, eventually reaching the school grounds, to see other students walking in, and he joined them.

Being focused on his goal, he did not see the two people he bumped into, but his instincts kicked in as he caught them both before they fell. One was a man, but the woman piqued his interest, having pink hair and a cross on her chest with an evil eye. He felt the EvolTruster pulse twice inside his coat, in reaction to the demon energy. He released the two of them as they regained their footing.

"Be careful where you walk, others might be less forgiving." he said to both of them before walking on, leaving them staring at his retreating form. "Who was that?" The man asked. "I don't know," the girl replied, taking one last glance at him before continuing her walk.

_**----- -Later on, after class, dechu! -----**_

The man and girl from before were in a meeting with several other people, discussing the strange man that they had seen from before. "My rosario pulsed twice when I was next to that man." The girl known as Moka said.

"He must have been a pretty powerful Youkai to do that," the man known as Kazama said.

One person spoke up, "He's a new transfer to this school, it looks like. However information on him was limited." An older woman, known as Ruby said.

Moka shook her head slightly, "No, it felt different...like I felt the polar opposite of myself in him."

"Really?" Kazama asked.

"Yes, great power is in him. Even my other self is in awe." Moka replied.

"Hmm… to impress a Vampire..." Kazama mumbled.

"For now, let's keep an eye on him. Meeting adjourned." Ruby said.

Meanwhile, the man had walked out of the class building and towards the area where the clubs were. After a moment he noticed the two people from before going the same way, so he followed them.

"Well, well, if it isn't you two out wandering. You should come to the pool. We have some fun activities." a rather attractive lady said to them. Kazama narrowed his eyes slightly but also blushed lightly.

"Who are you?" Kazama asked. "I'm Tamao Ichinose, leader of the Swimming Club." she replied. "Kazama Kadoya," Kazama said in a neutral tone.

"Kazama-kun, how interesting." she said, beginning to flirt with him as several more women came out and surrounded them, forcing them into the grounds near the pool. Kazama narrowed his eyes slightly at this behaviour.

"Moka-san, get out of here." he whispered. "I can't, my powers are already weak from coming in here. I'm unable to transform either." she said. "Damn," Kazama muttered as his hand went inside one of his pockets.

"Looks like its time for my first test run!" Kazama said, bringing out his Henkaider and dialling in his henshin code:

"4-2-7-8-3-2: GARUDA!" The phone announced. "Youkaider Shiro Henshin!" He said as a hologram of a garuda appeared and he turned into the White Garuda Youkaider. The fight began, but it wasn't long to see that the Youkaider was outnumbered by the members of the club, several of them keeping Kazama occupied while Tamao and one other approached Moka and threw her into the pool. "Moka-san!" Kazama yelled trying to get to her but the Mermaids kept him away.

The man stood at a distance, looking on. "Youkaider, eh," he said to himself before looking at the girl being thrown into the pool.

"Guess I don't have a choice." he said, taking out the EvolTruster, and removing the top half from the lower half, holding it in front of him before bringing it over his heart and then thrusting it into the air, light surrounding him. A moment later, a red ball of light appeared, going into the pool after Moka and briefly blinding everyone before they all turned their eyes to the edge of the pool. A tall silver entity stood there, his white eyes looking around for a moment as he held Moka in his arms bridal style, a red glow around him as he walked over to the wall and sat her down. The Mermaids turned their attention away from the Youkaider and decided to fire water blasts at the new threat, but he pulled both of his arms in near him before pushing them out again, a blue shield of light deflecting the blasts harmlessly.

Kazama suddenly stopped, seeing this. "Whoa," he muttered. The being stood in front of Moka, and brought his left arm over his heart, before returning it to his side, making a kiai-like battle call as he glowed with red light for a moment, changing forms from Anphans to Junis Red.

He then brought his right arm over and touched it to his left arm, another battle call being heard as he retracts his right hand 90 degrees behind him before bringing it to the front, showing it glowing with blue energy. Then he thrusts the arm up into the air, a blue stream of light heading into the sky before turning into a dome of light, which descended in wave patterns around himself, the Mermaids, the Youkaider, and Moka.

Kazama glanced around at this. "What the?" He muttered as he covered his visor.

The dome of light disappeared from normal view, and the group looked up to see a strange dimension of sorts, the sky being beautiful with reflections of light...obviously this dimension focused more on practicality than aesthetics. The being then engages the Mermaids, punching one while kicking two more, then he grappled with Tamao until she blasted him backwards with water. He placed his right hand near his left fore-arm again, and then swung it towards her, a projectile like beam of light hitting her in the leg.

Kazama shook himself from his surprise and began hitting the Mermaids himself with a Rapier made to look like a Wing.

Four of the Mermaids took him on, exchanging kicks and punches with him until they all latched onto his left arm and began to hit it, causing him to grunt in pain. His arm began to glow with light until he drew it back and sent all four of them flying.

Kazama glanced at this and noticed Tamao and narrowed his eyes before tackling the Lead Mermaid and pinned her to a wall his Rapier at her neck.

Moka stands up and looks around, seeing Kazama fighting along with her apparent saviour. She sits back down again, not really feeling comfortable in this place, although her power wasn't being drained like before. The being continued his fight, until he missed a hit and three Mermaids kicked him backwards.

Kazama glanced at this before glaring at Tamao. "Call your girls off!" he said.

"All of you will be our next meal." she said cackling madly before all of the Mermaids went after Kazama.

The being however had other plans as he brought his right hand to the left fore-arm again and swung it forward, repeating the process one more time as two projectile like beams of light shot forward and knocked them off of Kazama.

He then thrust both arms in the air before bringing his right arm below his heart and his left arm at his stomach. He made a spinning motion, his arm positions now reversed, before pointing at the ground with his right arm and a battle call as a funnel cloud of light appeared. By raising his arm he also increased the height of the cloud, then he put his hands together on his left side, then thrust them both forward, sending the funnel cloud on its way as it gathered all of the Mermaids, then twisted, trapping them in the ground by their legs.

Kazama nodded at this before glaring at Tamao, who looked at the being in horror as the being thrust his left arm downward, then thrust his right arm downward in the same manner, his fore-arms glowing as he brought his arms back up straight before moving them apart, blue energy dancing between them as he uttered a battle cry. Then he thrust his arms up and to the sides before bringing his right fore-arm up while his left arm was held above his right elbow to perform his finishing attack, the Over Ray Storm, the blue high-powered ray of Light striking all of the Mermaids at the same time.

"Hold on, don't kill them!" Kazama said to the being. "Despite what they did, they're students still," he said.

The being heard this, and while being unable to communicate back, at least in this form, he stopped the attack before it would have killed them, instead leaving them with injuries all over.

Kazama nodded at this before glaring at Tamao.

"Let this be a lesson to you!" Kazama said before turning to the being. "Who are you?" he asked.

The being looked directly at him for a moment before a thought appeared in Kazama's mind, _"Nexus."_ Then Nexus looked forward and began to glow with light as he retreated, the dimension returning back to normal as the blinding light returned, then after a minute they were in normal Youkai Academy again, but their savior was no where to be found.

_**----- Today's battle was decided in 5 minutes 47 seconds dechu! -----**_

Kazama glanced around and headed to Moka.

"Are you alright?" Kazama asked helping the Vampire up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Who was that?" she asked.

"He called himself Nexus," Kazama said.

"That sounds familiar...The others should be informed." she said.

"Let's go," Kazama said smiling.

"Never thought I'd have to save a Vampire?" Kazama joked slightly.

"I have him to thank as well, whoever he is." she said after a moment. "The light was so hot, though." she said,

"It was a little bright for me, but we're ok, and that's what counts, let's go," Kazama said leading Moka away.

The man walked back to the dormitories, having done his good deed for the day.

_-__**----- Later on, in the Youkaider base dechu! -----**_

"Nexus, you say?" Ruby said as they held another meeting about it.

"Yeah helped me save Moka-san from the Swimming Club," Kazama said.

"We launched a little investigation of your report. It seems that attacks from strange beasts occurred one year prior in the human world. Those attacks were always stopped by a silver giant. Judging by the description you provided, we think that this "Nexus", is actually him." Ruby said

"Well he got smaller," Kazama said

"Probably because he is a student here, somehow, and if he assumed his true height inside the bounds of the Academy, there would be wide-spread damage." Ruby said.

He nodded "Well I think we can put him on the maybe ally," Kazama said

"We'll see." Ruby said in reply, "For now, find out his identity and watch him once you do."

Kazama nodded in response.

Meanwhile, on the second floor of one of the dorms, the man stood on a balcony, looking at the EvolTruster as it pulsed a few times. _"Just what should I do here?"_ he thought, as he regarded the scenery before putting the object back in his coat.


	7. EP6: FRIENDS OF A FEATHER!

Rosario Vampire NEO: Rise of the Youkaiders

Chapter 6: Friends of a feather!

By: Roscoso

* * *

Kazama was napping on the roof of Youkai Academy fingering the White Henkaider he had in his hand.

"Well not bad for a test run," Kazama said remembering when he and the Mysterious Nexus defeated the Mermaids of the swimming club, trying to drown Moka, " At least that guy helped us out this time," Kazama muttered before pocketing the Henkaider but suddenly a picture fell out of his pocket.

"Damn," He said picking it up and looked at the picture, it was a rather old picture from the look of it, it showed what looked like a Younger Kazama with a girl: she had White Hair and Cyan eyes, wearing a Black dress smiling.

"Kitana-chan," Kazama muttered closing his eyes slightly.

"What's up?" Is heard as Kazama jumped and quickly hid the photo as he noticed it was Tsukune.

"Damn it, man, don't sneak up on me!" Kazama said standing up.

"The Headmaster wants to see us all in an hour, just thought you should know," Tsukune said before walking away as Kazama nodded before glancing at the picture again.

'Hope you're alright,' He thought before heading away.

_**(Meanwhile, dechu!)**_

In another part of the school, in a rather dark room, many shadowy figures could be seen.

"So it seems the Youkaiders have got new members," one of them said

"But we must also consider that man named. Nexus who saved the Vampire," another said.

* * *

"For now we must focus on the Youkaiders, if this Nexus becomes an Enemy we will deal with as such," another said.

"If it's alright with you boys, I'll handle those Youkaiders next," a female voice is heard as the figures turn to see a female figure also unseen except for a pair of Cyan eyes.

"Of course our little Winged Youkaider, you can take them on next," One of them said as she nodded and brought out a Henkaider that almost looked like Kazama's. She giggled.

_**(Meanwhile, dechu!)**_

Tsukune and Kazama where heading to the Headmasters office and saw most of the YoukaICandies where already in.

"Now that we're here, we can begin," The Headmaster.

"Apparently Anti-Thesis has held off it's attacks for sometime," He said.

"I have reason to believe it was the appearance of Nexus that did this, they are unsure if Nexus is friend or foe just like us, so for now, try and find out anything about Nexus," the headmaster said as they all nodded and left the office, the YoukaICandies head one way. But Tsukune noticed Kazama heading another.

"You're not coming?" Tsukune asked.

"Nope, I got some thinking to do," Kazama said before walking away.

_**(Later, dechu!)**_

Kazama arrived at the roof and sat down trying to relax.

_**(Meanwhile, dechu!)**_

The man unknown to the Youkaiders as Nexus heard screaming in another part of the Academy and went to investigate what he saw was two Anti-Thesis members, one was a big burly guy who looked like a Troll or some kind of big monster the other was a girl who had White Hair, Cyan Soulful eyes and a Black Dress.

_**(Meanwhile, dechu!)**_

Kazama heard the screams too and headed towards the sounds. Bringing out his Henkaider and dialed in.

"**4-2-7-8-3-2: GARUDA!"** The phone announced.

**"Youkaider Shiro Henshin!" **He said as a hologram of a garuda appeared and he turned into the White Garuda Youkaider.

What he arrived Kazama saw was the same two Anti-Thesis not noticing the hidden man.

"Wait...no you can't be," Kazama said as the Girl smirked.

"Why hello Youkaider," She said, before she brought out a Henkaider too.

"**4-2-7-8-3-2: GARUDA!"** The phone announced.

**"Youkaider Shiro Henshin!"** She said as a hologram of a garuda appeared and she turned into the Grey Garuda Youkaider which in looks was almost the same as Kazama except she was Grey in colour and female in appearance.

"Continue the damage, I'll take care of him," She said to the Anti-Thesis member who nodded and went off as the girl brought out a rapier and slashed at Kazama who blocked with his.

"Kitana-chan! Stop this!" Kazama said.

"How do you know my name?" She said kicking him away.

_**(Meanwhile, dechu!)**_

The Man noticed the rampaging Anti-Thesis member and quickly brought out his EvolTruster and removing the top half from the lower half, holding it in front of him before bringing it over his heart and then thrusting it into the air, light surrounding him. The Anti-Thesis member saw this and charged forward with a fist ready to crush but he was stopped by non other than Nexus, as Kazama and Kitana noticed.

"Well, well, Nexus," Kitana said befor she and Kazama kept fighting. Nexus began his attack in his base form, throwing a fist into the troll's mid-section followed by a double-kick to the stomach which sent him staggering backwards. This action took them back closer to the other fight that was occurring. He got back up again to see the troll coming at him to clothesline him, but Nexus crossed his fore-arms, and moved in a blur to behind the monster. Said troll looked around for a moment until his shoulder was karate-chopped by Nexus, who then grabbed him in a headlock, but the troll's superior strength won out, flipping Nexus onto his back then putting his large foot on the silver giant's chest. Nexus let out a cry of pain for a moment, before blue light made its way down his left arm and he slammed it into the creature's stomach, sending him backwards. Nexus stood back up, looking around at how close they were to the Academy, before knowing what had to be done.

_**(Meanwhile, dechu!)**_

The leader of the Youkaiders received a report that one of her own was in battle at the location, and scrambled the team in response. All of them ran down the walkway as they transformed with their respective Henkaiders, hoping that they were not too late. Arriving on the battle scene, they saw two Youkaiders fighting, one of whom they did not recognize, and then they saw the silver warrior fighting the Anti-Thesis member.

However, before they could act, what happened next was very surprising to them.

Nexus placed his right hand over his heart and then returned it to his side, changing forms from Anphans to Junis Red. Then he touched his left arm to his right fore-arm, the left hand glowing with light as he brought his left hand back around 90 degrees before holding it at chest level and then thrusting it into the air, the blue light arcing upward into the sky before reforming into the dome of light, which descended over the two Youkaiders, the troll, and Nexus in wave like patterns. Each pattern made the same sound as blinding light spread throughout the area, forcing the other Youkaiders to shield their eyes. Finally, the light vanished and the others looked around. "They're gone." Ruby said simply, the others were impressed by the display.

"Where'd Kazama go?" Tsukune said glancing around.

Moka replied after a moment in a low voice, "The Meta Field." she said.

When the others turned to her, she put her hand behind her head, "Well, that was the name that came to mind when I was taken there."

"So this was Nexus again?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Moka replied.

"I hope Kazama's alright, he didn't exactly seem focused today," Tsukune said.

"That light...it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Moka said aloud.

"Guess it only works on people truly evil, inside and out," Tsukune said.

"Maybe, although I'm still uncomfortable around it, considering the fact that my inner self is almost the polar opposite of that." Moka said.

"Anyone would be," Tsukune said.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, inside the Meta Field dechu!)**_

Kazama and Kitana after the surprise went back to fighting their swords clashing making sparks with each collision. Nexus blocked a large punch by the troll, before side-kicking him in the mid-section. The troll responded by throwing a short kick into Nexus' right leg, which sent him to one knee before two large hands grasped the red warrior around his neck. Instead of trying to break the grip, Nexus brought both of his hands to the right side with some difficulty, pulses of light sparking between the two hands before he brought his right fore-arm up and his left hand near the elbow, a smaller golden beam of light hitting him and sending him flying near the other two. The troll gets up, enraged, and attacks the nearest thing he sees, which is Kazama, blind-siding him with a heavy punch that knocks him backwards.

Kitana made the motion of trying to continue their fight anyway, but a red blur soon appeared in front of her. "You really like interfering in other's business don't you," she said to him, and a thought appeared in her mind,_ "I'm your opponent."_

"Sorry, but I have personal buisness with Kazama-kun," Kitana said.

"Nexus, help much obliged, but she's mine," Kazama said.

A thought appeared in Kitana's mind, _"And he has some business of his own that he has to take care of." _as he brought up his right fore-arm to block a rapier strike before punching her square in the chest, sending her staggering backwards. The troll continued to attack Kazama, who was hard-pressed to keep up.

Kazama dodged each attack, using his speed this time.

Kitana kept her distance from Nexus, "Why are you helping those Youkaiders?" she asked.

A thought appeared in her mind as the two circled each other, _"Because they are helping others and protecting the peace...a lot like I used to do."_ He said, before throwing a kick that she dodged before the two continued to circle, her Wind Rapier in a combat stance, while he adopted a defence stance.

Kitana narrowed her eyes behind her helmet. "Well I have business with Kazama-kun, now stand aside," Kitana said.

The thought was insistent, _"Not before you do me a favour first." _Nexus moved quicker than she would have thought as he picked her up, spun her once, then sent her hurtling at the troll like a missile, Kitana being aware enough to unwillingly position her feet properly to land a kick on the troll which sent him staggering backwards, then Nexus jumped into the air and tackled the troll to the ground, the thought appearing in Kazama's head, _"All yours."_

"Thanks," Kazama said slowly before Kitana rubbed her head and growled at Nexus before turning to Kazama and they clashed blades again.

Nexus pushed forward, landing two punches to the troll's face before karate-chopping his stomach and grabbing his shoulder, leaning forward before picking up the troll slowly, grunting with exertion as he lifted him up before tossing him forward, putting him on the ground hard. The troll looked up at Nexus as he thrust his left arm downward, then thrust his right arm downward in the same manner, his fore-arms glowing as he brought his arms back up straight before moving them apart, blue energy dancing between them as he uttered a battle cry. Then he thrust his arms up and to the sides before bringing his right fore-arm up while his left arm was held above his right elbow to perform his finishing attack, the Over Ray Storm, the blue high-powered ray of Light striking the troll full on, continuing until he just disintegrated into small beams of light which faded away.

"What did you do to him?" Kitana asked before dodging a slash from Kazama.

Nexus looked at her for a moment before his chest glowed and blinding light spread throughout the area as the Meta Field disengaged, and soon they were back in the normal world again, but Nexus was nowhere to be found.

Kitana just then slashed at Kazama causing his helmet to crack showing his face slightly.

The other Youkaiders looked suddenly as the combatants returned...but only Moka was alert enough to see a man standing nearby out of the corner of her eye...but when she looked again he was gone. Thinking nothing of it, she turned her head to look at the two.

Kitana glanced at the Youkaiders and smirked.

"Nice to meet you all," Kitana said.

"Well Kazama-kun, nice meeting you again," She said before she kissed his cheek.

The others looked on as this took place, before Ruby stepped forward, "Kazuma...who was that?" after the girl had gone.

"Kitana-chan," Kazama said.

"Who?" Tsukune asked.

"My childhood friend," Kazama whispered.

_**(Later)**_

The Youkaiders where at the Headmaster's office, as Kazama explained what happened.

"Kitana was an old friend, and also a Garuda, one day shortly before I came here, Anti-Thesis showed up and Kidnapped her out of the blue, now I find out she's working for them!" Kazama said.

"But besides that we also got another help from Nexus," Tsukune said.

"For now continue with your duties, dismissed," The Headmaster said as they all nodded and left as Kazama clenched a fist.

"I don't know what happened, but I will get you back," Kazama whispered to himself.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Kitana returned to the Anti-Thesis hideout.

"So you managed to beat one?" One of them asked.

"I'm sorry I retreated, but I couldn't take them all on myself," Kitana said.

"No matter, go and rest up," One of the figures said as Kitana nodded and left.

_**____ TODAY'S BATTLE LASTED 7 MINUTES, 37 SECONDS, DECHU! _____**_

Hope you enjoy!


	8. EP7: PARTNERS AND DARKNESS!

Hey all! Teck again! Well, it's that time again. Yep, it's time to add on a new chapter. Now, for a certain reviewer who named himself Daisuki, FOR THE RECORD, the only non-cannon characters I've created are Tokaro and Kenji, and there will be two other characters coming in this chapter. After that, there will be NO MORE. HOWEVER, the characters Akumaru and Baroque were made for the sole purpose of Tsukune having someone to talk to after a certain part of the story. They are incarnations of Tsukune's inner monsters, and NOTHING MORE. Most of the characters are going to have them, except for Yukari and Ruby, mostly for the reason that they are witches, and have no real monster-like form. NOW, if anyone ELSE has any concerns about my writing or how I go about my business, please refer your inquiries to my… OH, wait, that's right! I DON'T HAVE A SECRETARY, so just keep your BS to yourselves. NOW, on with the show!

EP7: PARTNERS AND DARKNESS

Tsukune sat back on a desk in the school's old newspaper club room, thinking quietly about his band mates. He'd heard from Kenji's security friends Ginnei and Tokaro that the main purpose for the band's shows was to take their minds off the darkness of their pasts. Tsukune had been formally introduced to each girl, by Kenji, and not one of them looked they harboured any past evils. How could any girl as cute as Yukari, AKA Wicky, could have a dark past.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard the door slide open, followed by the deep, feminine voice of Ruby, AKA Wicken, the leader of the Youkaiders: "Hey, Tsukune-kun, what'cha up to?" Ruby pulled up a rickety chair and sat next to Tsukune as he explained his previous thoughts. Ruby seemed more interested than Tokaro had, who had not only confirmed what Gin had said, but had coupled that with a threat to flash-freeze him if he prodded too much. Ruby nodded after Tsukune finished and looked him in the eye, her face serious, with a hint of pain.

"People have darkness inside, no matter how cute, ugly, short, or tall, no matter how they've been raised. Let's just leave it at that, OK, Tsukune-kun?" Ruby said, her voice almost cracking as she slowly got up and walked out of the room, leaving Tsukune to his thoughts once again. Tsukune sat there, and finally decided to get back to work. As he reached the door, he heard soft crying from the other side. Bursting through the door, he looked around, but saw no one there. Meanwhile, around the corner was Ruby, gently crying as she remembered her own darkness, and how she'd almost gotten past it…

~ MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL, DECHU! ~

In a darkened room, somewhere in the back of the school, a group of shady figures were gathered around a large wooden table, all looking at two others.

"So it's agreed then, right? You two will go out and keep watch on the two weakest members of the Youkaider Police. You will mask you auras at all times, regardless of whether or not you feel you should be known. Report back ANY and ALL status changes of the ones called Pink and Green, but keep away from the others. If all goes well, we'll set Operation: Mistaken Identity in motion as soon as a sufficient deletion tactic," One figure, with a rather… human-like undertone in his voice said, to which both nodded and turned to leave. One, however, turned back, his long arrow-like tail whipping around and smacking his partner in the face.

"OW! Watch that cursed tail of your, you moron!" the other said, getting nothing more than a shrug as the tailed one addressed the head speaker, saying, "Sorry to nose about, sir, but… what exactly is this Operation: Mistaken Identity? I understand my partner and I may not be as high on the food chain as you and the rest of the Dark Council, but it would be easier for us to work if we know what any extra plans are before they're set in motion."

The leader of the council seemed to sit back and place his hands under his chin, saying, "Well, since you two will be helping us move this plan forward, I guess there is no reason not to tell you. Operation Mistaken Identity is, purely and simply, a classic "Human Switcheroo". As previously stated, you two will keep careful watch over the two targets and monitor their growth. Do NOT allow them to reach their fullest potential. You have access to as many men as you may possible require. AS SOON as you see them at their lowest, alert us and we'll initiate the operation and send two of our mimicry specialists, who will then kidnap them and take their appearances, imitating every facet of their lives to destroy the Youkaiders from within!" At this, the two mysterious figures left, silently contemplating their task ahead as the entire dark council burst into hysteric laughter.

Once outside, the one with the tail opened a small folder and poured over additional specs before turning to his partner and saying, "So, it looks like we're to use codenames. Yours is 'LOCKE'. Go figure, given that's already my nickname for you, huh?"

Locke turned to his partner and chuckled slightly before saying, "Really? That's hilarious… What'd they decide to call you, Ink?" Inke, seeing his proposed codename, slid the folder to Locke, who laughed hysterically.

"I knew you'd laugh, you damn yarou*," Ink said as Locke calmed down and said, "I'm just surprised at their choice, is all! I expected something a little closer to your actual monster race. I mean, 'LOCKE' is close enough to my type, but 'GLOBOS'? I'd have thought 'CUBUS'."

Ink looked at his partner in disgust at the thought of being referred to as a shape. Ink quickly turned back to the file as he noticed his preferred target: Youkaider Pink, AKA Succi, from the band. Inke recognized the girl's face all too easily.

"AW, DAMNIT!" he shouted, his partner jumping noticeably in place. However, this reaction was NOT caused by his partner's sudden outburst, but by the fact that his partner's tail had just slammed itself HARD into his ass.

"YEOW! WATCH THAT DAMNABLE TAIL OF YOURS, IDIOT!" Locke shouted as he slowly inched himself back into a sitting position.

"Whoa, sorry about that, man… I can't control this damn thing when I get mad. I'm just peeved because I have to keep tabs on my ex-girlfriend. This BITES," Inke said sliding the folder back to his partner once more. Inke narrowly avoided being crushed by a giant boulder, and as he felt the monstrous energy spike emanate form his friend, he just barely dodged a second.

"Yeah, I'll say it bites. IT REALLY BITES. You got your ex, and I got a chick I saved in middle-school. As if karma couldn't be a little gentler…" Locke said, almost incinerating the folder with magic fire before his partner indicated a possible solution.

"Do you have an idea, Inke?" Locke said irritably, and his eyes went wide as he marvelled at the brilliance behind his partner's response: "Actually, I was thinking we switch targets. I take yours, you take mine, and then we use that mental relay I set up between us so we can submit proper reports as if we had been watching our real targets ourselves." Locke couldn't believe what had just come from his partner's mouth, as Inke wasn't USUALLY the most tactile person out there.

"Incredible, Inke, how'd you come up with that? You usually rely on ME for a plan, but you just pulled this out of nowhere…" Inke smiled for a minute before adopting a serious expression and saying, "So, we're in agreement, then? Switch targets?" Locke smirked and nodded "yes", and Inke smiled. For the first time ever, he'd come up with his own plan. He could only hope a good friend of his from his old servant days had learned this same ability.

At that point, an image of his friend, a boy with burning orange eyes and matching fire-like hair, smiling stupidly, flashed through his mind, and he mumbled, 'Where are you, Kozuki?' Locke signalled he was leaving to begin his task, and Inke nodded in agreement, then departed himself. Both had only one thought:

"_Let's just hope this doesn't get ugly too quickly."_

* * *

MEANWHILE, Back with the Youkaiders, DECHU!

* * *

Tsukune had left the practice room with Yukari at about 3, having finished practicing with the band. He'd surprised the girls with how quickly he'd learned to play most of their instruments; they'd surprised him when they asked him to play IN the band with them, under the stage name "Hollow G".

Tsukune had actually enjoyed dressing up in all the flamboyantly ridiculous clothes they'd tried, until finally finding the right look: His stage costume, despite its loudness, consisted of a long, horizontally striped trench coat, coupled with vertically striped white pants, and a white fedora covered in polka-dots. The shades they gave him were altered sunglasses that looked purest white from the perspective of the audience, but were polarized on the opposite side, so he could see them with them seeing him. The gloves and boots they gave him were black leather.

Tsukune's mind drifted off as he and Yukari parted ways and went to their respective dorm buildings, drifting into his mental hide-away where he engaged in conversation with Baroque. He began to tell Baroque about his friends, or at least what he could get out of the guys: Ginnei, the werewolf security guard with a past penchant for middle-school porn that had landed him in Juvenile Detention; Tokaro, a former servant boy with mixed ancestry who'd lost the love of his life in a back-alley ambush when his powers had been on the fritz; Kenji, the son of a Werewolf father and Were-Panther mother, who had been forced to survive the full length of his ten-year-long evolution… ALONE; Kazama, his Garuda friend who'd lost his childhood friend to strangers at a young age. The most he got out of the girls, on the other hand, was a few shrugged shoulders, deterred glances from all six, and tears of pain from five of them: Moka, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore and Kokoa had all shed tears of pain and remorse when asked about their pasts, taking to averting their eyes and forcing Tsukune out of the room. He and Baroque agreed that working for this band would be a very… COLORFUL .

As he walked back to his dorm to wait for Kazama and Kenji, he slowly began to let his mind slip away to his mental home, where he began a nice conversation with the incarnation of his inner vampire, Baroque. His conversation, however, kept his senses dulled to the presence of a powerful man, watching Yukari, as she arrived at her dorm building.

Back inside, Moka and Kurumu were busy cleaning up. Kurumu, labouring more and more over the broom in her hands, was annoyed that Moka was sitting back and staring off into space with a love-sick look on her face.

'_It's that damn Tsukune that did this to her…"_ Kurumu said, her thoughts drifting into evil territory as she knocked Moka on the head with the broom handle to make her work, then pushed on herself as Moka sat back once more and fantasised about Tsukune.

~LATER, DECHU!~

In the empty cafeteria, Tsukune was sitting across the table from Moka, neither eating the food in front of them as they stared into each other's eyes with loving smiles. Kurumu, however, couldn't take any more of their combined behaviour and exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS STARING AT EACH OTHER WITH THOSE STUPID EXPRESSIONS! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME LIKE THIS?!" Kurumu shouted as she left. Everyone except Tsukune and Moka were shocked, but the two love-birds couldn't have been bothered to notice a speck of dust on the floor. Over the next few days, Tsukune and Moka spent more and more time together, much to Kurumu's rage. So close, in fact, that Kurumu's now rage-clouded mind concocted the most evil plan of her life…

~Later that night, Dechu… *Shivers*~

Kurumu snuck up the side of Tsukune's door, leaning around the corner, watching carefully to make sure he was sleeping. Sneaking in, she closed and locked the door, then proceeded to her dark task. She'd made sure to ensure no one on her way to Tsukune's room would disturb her by using her illusionary magic to put everyone, even her own team mates, into a deepened sleep. Taking off her coat, she shivered, as the air temperature in his room was not exactly warm enough to keep her lingerie-clad form warm. However, she knew that once she started, she'd be warmer than she needed to be. Stepping lightly towards the bed, she slowly pulled Tsukune's covers back, giving her a slight ease. She could now accomplish her goal faster, as Tsukune was sleeping only in his underwear.

'_Strange,'_ she thought, _'Why is he warm in this situation, but I'm freezing cold? Oh screw it, I'm not going to trouble myself over that right now.'_ Removing the rest of her attire, she slowly climbed onto Tsukune's bed, removed his root from its cloth prison, and started rubbing it to erection. Strangely, Tsukune didn't react in the slightest, no matter how hard Kurumu stroked, so she started sucking him instead. All the while, Tsukune's face remained completely blank, as if this was common occurrence for him.

'_DAMN YOU, TSUKUNE! I've got him hard, but he's not reacting to anything!'_ Kurumu thought, tripling her efforts to get a reaction out of Tsukune, but to no avail. Soon, she'd all but exhausted herself and decided to mount.

Staring at Tsukune's rod as it stood in the open air, stiff as rock, Kurumu found herself having second thoughts.

'_What the hell is wrong with you, Kurumu! You want to break them up, don't you?'_ she found herself thinking, turning her thoughts into a monologue:

'_Yes, I want to break them up, but maybe this is going too far. I don't think I can do this anymore…'_

'_Are you stupid? Putting a man's dick inside should be nothing for an ex-"Daddy's Toy" like you!'_

'_I know that, but this is different. I don't know him. He barely knows ME. It was a different thing with that bastard jerk when I was young and foolish. This is entirely a different story!'_

'_ARE YOU REALLY THIS WEAK? YOU STRUGGLED AGAINST YOUR FATHER AT FIRST, THEN LET HIM KEEP GOING! THIS IS NOT, IN ANY WAY, DIFFERENT! ALL MEN ARE SEX-DRIVEN BEASTSM KURUMU! YOU KNOW THAT! You're father was more than a good enough example of that. NOW, IF you're going to break these two up, GET ON THAT HOG AND MAKE A WOMAN OF YOURSELF!_

'_Yeah! You're right! I'm going to do this! Moka and Tsukune will be no more in one fell motion… _AH!" Kurumu gasped as she descended on Tsukune's piece, giving in to the hormones she'd been holding back for over a decade. It didn't take her long to reach her first orgasm, as she'd expected. However, what surprised her was how long it took for Tsukune to actually react… he only started to react after Kurumu had hit her seventh straight orgasm.

'_ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS?!'_ Kurumu thought furiously, _'He's only just waking up now?!'_ it didn't take much longer for Tsukune to reach his own top pleasure, and soon Kurumu gasped as her body was pumped full of Tsukune's seed. As she slowly peeled herself off of him, Kurumu went to her bag and pulled out a wipe to clean up any spilled cells, then flushed it down the toilet and left, putting her own underwear back on under her coat before leaving. She smirked, knowing full-well the consequences of her actions… but she couldn't have cared less.

"As long as they're no longer together by the end of tomorrow, this will all have been worth it," She said as she slowly walked herself home.

~The next day… dechu…~

Tsukune opened the practice room door with a smile on his face. He had never felt as good as this morning. He had no idea why he felt this good, but he was about to find out.

"MORNING EVERY-OWCH!" he screamed in pain as several things happened at once: a large, gold wash basin nailed him on the head, a thin, pointy object impaled him in the stomach, his eyes were viciously poked, his arms frozen solid, and, to finish, two powerful punches connected, one to his rib cage, the other directly with his face. Tsukune rocketed backwards into a wall, and just as he got up, he was ploughed by two more punches. As he struggled to see, he made out, in the distance, what appeared to be Ruby consoling a crying Kurumu, while Moka, also in tears, and Kokoa, her face red with fury, pummelled him nonstop for several minutes. Just before he blacked out, he could have sworn he'd seen a demonic smile adorn Kurumu's wet, sopping face, and her teary eyes turned pitch black. He tried to raise a hand, but was punched two more times, which quickly rendered him unconscious.

Tsukune awoke several hours later, surrounded by the only few friends he knew he could possibly have left: Kazama, Kenji, Gin, and Tokaro. While Tokaro and the former two reprimanded Tsukune, Gin just kept asking how it felt. Tsukune soon stopped and motioned for a note pad to write on, as he currently couldn't speak.

'**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! And Gin-san, if you mean the beating, you wouldn't have lived through it yourself. I'm lucky to be alive. I HONESTLY have NO IDEA what I was attacked for,**' was what four pairs of astounded eyes read.

The four boys looked at each other in surprise, then Kenji said, "How can you not know what you did last night? Kurumu came into the practice room this morning, bawling her eyes out at maximum power, crying that you'd raped her last night! All the girls believe Kurumu, but Kazama and I know you too well for that. What happened last night?"

Tsukune picked up his pen and wrote, '**WHAT?! All I did was go back to my dorm and crash last night! I never went anywhere near Kurumu last night! I opened and closed my door, then fell on my bed and last all consciousness. I was nowhere near ANY ONE of the girls last night! I couldn't have done it!**' Tsukune's brain, as weak as it was at that time, was racing, trying to remember anything that had happened before Moka and Kokoa had beaten him into paste. Recalling as much as he could, his eyes widened as the vision of Kurumu's evil smile filled his mind, and he grabbed the pad and pen, trying his best to sketch out the scene.

All four boys had no idea what Tsukune was doing, until the sight of Kurumu's expression reared itself on paper, followed by Tsukune's frantic scrawl, '**KURUMU STAGED THIS WHOLE THING! SHE WAS UPSET THAT MOKA-SAN AND I WERE GETTING SO CLOSE, SO SHE MUST BE TRYING TO BREAK US UP!**'

_____Dechu… Today's bloody rampage took just over two minutes to end… DECHU! *cries*_____

Yipes… That's nasty stuff. Hope this doesn't turn off any readers! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES accepted.


	9. EP8: LIGHT'S PRESENCE!

_________________

EP 8: Light's Presence

_________________

By John the Shadow

_________________

The man woke up in his dorm, blue light fading from around him as the small craft that he usually slept in and used to heal returned him to his place. He felt the EvolTruster pulse inside his coat again, and wondered what the Light wanted him to take notice of. He shouldered the backpack that held his class materials, and left, heading towards the Academy proper.

----- Later, near the practice room, dechu! -------

The man continued walking until he heard a great commotion, and decided to check it out. Watching from a place nearby, he saw a young man get beat up by several girls until he blacked out. Shaking his head, he felt an evil aura coming from one of them, the girl that possessed larger assets than the others. A succubus, if he remembered correctly.

_A succubus would have a hand in something like that. _ He thought, before continuing to his class. He entered the room and sat down, seeing many people he didn't know...and one that he felt he did. She had long hair, pretty eyes, and wore a black version of the uniform with a longer coat, the lower part of which rested on the classroom floor, showing off part of her legs. He shook his head for a moment and returned to work, not knowing of the deadly secret that this girl holds.

----- Several hours later, dechu! ----

The man had finished his classes before heading back towards his dorm. As he walked by a door, the EvolTruster pulsed again, and he backtracked to the door, opening it to see the young man from before, with four other men around him. They looked at him curiously, feeling the ambient aura that he brought to the room.

"Ah! You're the one from before." The man known as Kazama said, getting looks from the others before one of them picked up the notepad and showed it to the man. It had a simple question on it, **"Who are you?"**

After a moment he spoke. "I am Himeya Ren, a freshman at this Academy. And you are?" The others introduced themselves. "Morioka Ginnei, but people call me Gin." "Hoshimaru Tokaro." "Taihika Kenji, pleasure to meet you." "Kadoya Kazama." Ren nodded and shook their hands, before turning to the young man who had written on his notepad, **"Aono Tsukune, pleasure to meet you."**

"What happened here?" Ren asked, and between the four friends, he got a very good account of what happened. "So basically Aono-san here was set up by Kurono-san in order to break him and Akashiya-san up? That would explain the dark aura I sensed from her." He mused, having learned the names of most of the girls from the exchange. At their questioning looks, Ren shrugged it off, "I can pick up on evil intent."

Unconvinced, the group nonetheless left it be....for now.

------ Half an hour later, dechu! -----

Tsukune by this time had regained the ability to speak, and the boys sat around one of the tables, trying to figure this out. Ren had sat back and listened to the others discuss their theories as to what happened and how to fix it, as he thought about the aura he had sensed. Finally he stood up, and the others looked at him, "Let's go and try to work this out. Nothing bad will happen to you." Tsukune nodded, and the group went to find Kurumu, who currently sat in one of the chairs in the room where the other girls were, a big smile on her face, which disappeared when a strange man walked into the room along with Tsukune and the others.

Tsukune and Kurumu got into an argument, while Moka regarded the man that she had seen before, stepping close to him before asking, "Um, what's your name?" "Ren." he said simply, before turning his attention back to the argument

"I couldn't have done it, I was unconscious that night!, Moka-san, I'd never cheat!" Tsukune pleaded, before Kurumu shouted back at him, "I KNOW YOU DID IT TSUKUNE!" The argument continued as Moka shook her head and cried out, "I don't know who to believe anymore." before she ran out of the room, and Ren, on impulse, followed her.

It wasn't too long before she bumped into three men, who turned out to be the class "president" and his goons. "Well look who it is. It's the girl that got cheated on," said one, while another added, "You must have been really bad, ha ha ha." The trio ended up laughing more.

"Shut up!" Moka yelled, reaching for her Henkaider before receiving some unexpected help. The goon on the right was sucker-punched in the face, while the goon on the left was side-kicked in the chest. She recognized their assailant as Ren, and managed to say, "Watch out!" to him, the class president being directly behind him as she spoke. This however did not worry Ren as he stomped on the president's foot then elevated himself before striking back and to the side with his left leg, catching the class president in the chest and sending him into a nearby wall. The forward momentum made him land closer to Moka, and he caught his fall by grasping her arms for a moment before letting go and turning his back to her, finally speaking to the three.

"Don't touch her."

"Well what have we here, a new student that doesn't respect his elders."

"More like a class president that has no understanding of how to treat a lady and absolutely no qualification to set an example for the students." The man shot back.

"We'll teach you your place young one." the class president replied.

The opponents lined up across from each other, with Moka watching as Ren ran forward at the three, ascending into the air before coming down with a flying side-kick to the class president's stomach. Vaulting off of him and back flipping through the air, the man landed on the ground with his arms stretched out in a T like pose, both of his fists having landed a solid punch to the chest of each goon. He continued with a roundhouse kick to one goon as he stood up before elbowing the other in the face, then he ran forward at the class president, catching a punch thrown at him before deftly slipping to the side of a kick aimed at his chest. Ren twisted his arm and landed two kicks to his ribcage before releasing the arm. To complete his attack, Ren brought his right hand down onto the class president's neck in a karate-chop move, causing him some pain in the process.

The three regrouped, and this question was posed to the mysterious man, "You bastard...who are you?" "Himeya Ren," he said after a moment, "A freshman at Youkai Academy."

"You dare mock us? This has gone on long enough, let's get serious."

The goons seemed to agree as all three of them assumed their true forms, a trio of Lizardmen. They looked at one another for a moment before looking back at Ren, gathering an energy based attack together as Moka's eyes widened, but Ren remained calm. The attack was released, heading towards Ren, who stood there. _"Come on move...get out of the way!"_ Moka thought, and was about to speak when the incredible happened, at least in her eyes.

The attack covered three quarters of its trajectory, before Ren took the EvolTruster out of his coat, removing the upper half from the lower half and extending it in front of him, before holding it near his heart and uttering a battle cry as he thrust it into the air, red light surrounding him as the energy attack was split into several smaller attacks which detonated harmlessly to the sides. When the light cleared, Nexus stood before them in his base form, causing the three to back up in surprise. "Who are you?" the class president asked again. This time, they all heard a voice in their minds,_ "Nexus."_

"You don't scare us!" the two goons shouted, and rushed at the silver warrior, who stood there as they rushed toward him. Their first two attacks were blocked by Nexus' gauntlets, before he reached under their guard and grabbed both of them by their respective necks, uttering a battle cry as he reared back and threw them into the air. At the same time, golden light made its way down his right leg, and he jumped up after it finished, round-house kicking them both and sending them out of the area of battle.

_"And now it's your turn, my crude friend." _ Nexus mused as he placed his right arm over his heart before returning it to its side, shifting forms from Anphans to Junis Red. "Why you little!" the class president roared and charged, but the red warrior merely blocked his punches, before catching a kick with his left hand and punching him in the stomach with his right fist, sending him to the ground.

As the class president struggled to his feet, Nexus crossed his fore-arms in an X pattern before making a circle with them, his chest and hands glowing as he finally brought his hands to rest, one above his chest, the other below it as all of the light concentrated into the elongated v-shaped power gauge. Then he thrust his arms to the side and took one step forward, hitting the president square in the chest with a golden beam of light, which also sent him out of the area of battle.

------ This week's first battle was decided in 1 minute and 30 seconds, dechu! -----

He turned and looked at Moka, nodding slowly, saying one thing to her in her mind, _"Don't lose the light that is your love for Tsukune, Moka."_ She nodded back, "Thank you, Ren-san, I'll think about what you've said." With that, she left, heading back to where the others were.

----- The next day, dechu! -----

Ren woke up again that morning, and headed to class as he normally would. Only this time, he was stopped by a voice.

"You know, don't you?" Kurumu said, walking up to him. "Know what?" he replied.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she said, taking out her Henkaider and transforming to Youkaider Pink before attacking him, throwing maddened punches and kicks forward which hit him, sending him backwards. Thinking quickly, he pulled the Blast Shot out of his coat and fired into the air, summoning his small craft to the area. This craft emitted high-pitched sonic waves that caused Pink to clutch the sides of her helmet and drop to her knees in pain, and that gave Ren the opening he needed.

He removed the top half of the EvolTruster, and pushed it forward before he brought it back over his heart and thrust it up into the air, the Light coming to him as he became Nexus again. This time however, he did not waste any time, immediately placing his right arm over his heart before returning it to its side, changing forms from Anphans to Junis Blue.

Youkaider Pink began to recover as Nexus touched his left arm to his right fore-arm, the left hand glowing with light as he brought it back around 90 degrees before holding the arm at chest level and then thrusting it into the air, the blue light arcing upward into the sky before reforming into the dome of light, which descended over himself and Youkaider Pink in wave like patterns. Each pattern made the same sound as blinding light spread throughout the area, and Pink opened her eyes again to see the Meta Field, and her opponent.

"Prepare to be crushed!" she yelled out, charging at him, and he charged at her, the two exchanging punches and kicks as the battle raged all over the Meta Field, Nexus matching her speed move for move.

"Not bad...But let's see how you fare with THIS!" Kurumu said, drawing out her suit's sword and taking a stance with it. Nexus said nothing, but placed his left hand over his right fore-arm and ran it up-wards, drawing out the blade of light known as the Storm Sword, and touching it to her blade before cart-wheeling to the side and blocking a strike. Then Nexus used his speed to quickly get behind Kurumu and restrain her while holding his Sword to her throat.

His voice echoed in her mind, _"You're right, I did know about your evil plan, you're really disgusting in that regard. However its not me you need to worry about. The others will know about your plan and it will be foiled." _

"Shut up Nexus!" Kurumu yelled as she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach, before getting to a safe distance. That was her mistake however, as Nexus placed his right arm over his heart, the Storm Bow appearing on his right gauntlet as he pointed his arm forward towards her.

Pink stopped for a moment before running towards him again, and Nexus brought his left hand under his right fore-arm, and pulled backwards, running his hand along the underside of his arm, the Storm Bow being pulled back all the way.

Nexus pulled his left arm away from the Storm Bow, and the Arrow Ray Storm shot forward from his arm at high speed, hitting Pink directly in the chest, the force of the finishing move not enough to kill her, but enough to shatter her Youkaider form and put her on the ground.

He glowed with light as the Meta Field reverted, and soon they were in Youkai Academy proper again, Ren dragging Kurumu to her feet and pushing her forward towards where the others were standing, but not before saying to her in a whisper, _"Know your place."_

She made an angry sound almost as the others came into view, having heard the shouting from before. Ren turned to them and said simply, "Kurumu has something to say," before leaning against the tree, and watching them interact.

What Ren didn't notice is the girl from before behind a different tree, watching him. _"So Nexus is here."_ she thought, before turning and walking away, her long coat swishing with each step.


	10. EP9: VAMPIRE'S PRIDE!

Rosario Vampire NEO: Rise of the Youkaiders

Chapter 9: Vampire's Pride!

By: Roscoso

It was about a day since what happened, with Kurumu being found out by Nexus, and forced to reveal what she did to the other Youkaiders, after she did, not one of them could look her in the face without a disgusted look, Kurumu was mad for lack of words, Nexus had ruined her plan.

"I'll make him pay," Kurumu said clenching her fist but didn't notice she bumped into someone, the last person she wanted to meet, Moka.

"Hello, Kurumu," Moka said in a neutral tone, Kurumu suddenly smirked as the Vampire started to leave.

"He was rather good you know," Kurumu said stopping Moka in her tracks.

"What?" Moka said walking back over.

"Tsukune, I must admit, even though I was trying to split you two up, he was so good," Kurumu said smirking as Moka narrowed her eyes.

"But I'm sure he is too good for someone like you, Moka," Kurumu taunted before walking away.

_'THAT BITCH!'_ Was heard inside Moka's thought it was her Inner Vampire side, _'How dare she mock us saying Tsukune is too good for us!?'_

"What?" Outer Moka said.

_'Listen to me, tonight, we'll see just how good he is,'_ Inner Moka said as Outer Moka blushed bright red.

'WHAT!?' Outer Moka thought.

(Meanwhile)

Tsukune was just blocking an Axe Kick from Kazama, the two where not in their Youkaider forms right now, just simply sparring.

"Nice block," Kazama said getting a distance from Tsukune and went for a flying drop kick, which Tsukune dodged and went for a roundhouse kick. But Kazama ducked it and sweep kicked Tsukune to the ground, but he quickly rolled away and got back up.

"Seems we're both getting stronger," Tsukune said, the ground around them had small holes, that looked like from punches.

"Yeah...by the way how're things with the girls?" Kazama asked.

"Well after what Nexus did, the girls forgave me, but Kurumu's probably still angry at me," Tsukune said.

"No doubt, but I think you gotta focus on what Moka-san thinks about you," Kazama said smirking as Tsukune looked away at that, as Kazama chuckled.

"Well anyway, let's get back to business," Kazama said bringing out his Henkaider phone and Tsukune did the same and they dialled in their own codes.

"4-2-7-8-3-2: GARUDA!" Kazama's phone called out

"4-4-6-8-5: GHOUL!" Tsukune's phone called out

"Henshin!" Both yelled as they attached the phones and became the Black and White Youkaiders, Ghoul and Garuda and began to circle each other in their Youkaider forms.

Kazama made the first move, going for the right hook to Tsukune's face. Tsukune slipped under his guard and caught him in an arm-lock, flipping Kazama over his back, then side-kicking him in the stomach with his left foot. Kazama came back, going for a feint punch to the left, which Tsukune countered. What Tsukune didn't take into account was Kazama's right foot hitting him in the stomach, which sent him staggering backwards.

The two combatants circled each other again after Tsukune recovered, Kazama finally lashing out with a left side kick while Tsukune countered with a right side-kick.

Kazama pushed the attack with a punch, but Tsukune twisted his arm and kicked him in the stomach before letting go of the arm. Kazama flicked his arm to the side, then leaned under Tsukune's guard and karate-chopped him in the stomach, taking a move out of Nexus' playbook. He then followed the attack up by jumping up and locking both of his legs around Tsukune's neck and flipping the man over him, placing Tsukune flat on his back.

"I think that should be all for today." Kazama said, offering his hand to Tsukune who took it. Kazama pulled Tsukune up as they returned to human form.

"Great work Tsukune," Kazama said as they shook hands.

"Thanks man, well I gotta go, take care," Tsukune said as he walked away as Kazama nodded.

'Watch your back Tsukune,' Kazama thought.

~Later that Night, Dechu! ~

Tsukune was just getting ready to go to bed and yawned placing his Cell Phone on the dresser next to his bed.

"Well that was an eventful day, Kazama-san is getting much stronger by the day, I just hope I get a good nights sleep this time," Tsukune muttered before he went under the covers and soon fell asleep.

~ Two hours later…?!~

Tsukune was just getting ready to go to bed and yawned placing his Cell Phone on the dresser next to his bed.

"Man, talk about a rough day, why did Kazuma-san have to drag me to a sparring match," Tsukune muttered before he went under the covers and soon fell asleep.

~ 2 Hours later…!? ~

Moka was sneaking towards Tsukune's room.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Moka asked her inner self.

'_Have you learned nothing? We're a part of the Vampire race, a race superior to a lot of others, including hers,__'_ Inner Moka added with a mental scowl.

"But..." Outer Moka trailed off as she walked up to Tsukune's door.

'_You love him don't you? Take what's yours,__'_ Inner Moka explained this as simply as if she was eating cake.

"I know...but..." Outer Moka said, remembering what the red warrior had told her, _"Don't lose the light that is your love for Tsukune, Moka."_

'_What? Are you afraid? Sometimes I think you're rather pathetic for a vampire, but then I remember that I'm living in you.__'_ Inner Moka said with a hint of annoyance.

"My love for Tsukune is a light...I've wanted to do this...I just wanted to do it with his consent and have him actually enjoy it!" Outer Moka retorted.

'_Oh my, so you actually believe what some stranger tells you? Don't you know who he is?__'_ Inner Moka said.

"He saved my life, twice," Outer Moka said.

'_He's also a warrior from the Land of Light that can be a threat to us vampires. Don't let your guard down,__'_ Inner Moka reminded her.

"Oh, I see." Outer Moka said, in doubt now...

'_Enough talk__,'_ Inner Moka said, and opened up the door to Tsukune's room.

Tsukune was already nearly comatose when Moka, controlled by her inner personality, entered, walked over and took a good, long look at Tsukune.

'_I want to do this… but doing it Kurumu's way isn't right… she already hurt him, I don't want to do that too…I can't do this!'_ Outer Moka thought, only to have Inner Moka push her aside. In one fluid motion, Moka had reached for her Henkaider and activated its internal monster release function, against her own will.

In seconds, Inner Moka stood next to Tsukune, poised to do the deed. She looked exactly the same way she did whenever she spoke to Moka in her mind: nude, with not even a shred of Outer Moka's clothing around her. Pulling the sheets away from Tsukune, she got on the bed and began her task. All the while, Outer Moka screamed to be released from the Henkaider's seal function, begging for her darker half NOT to go through with this act.

However, no matter how hard she cried and pleaded, Outer Moka's cries went unanswered as her inner self got Tsukune good and hard, then proceeded to rape her outer self's body on Tsukune's hard member. As Inner Moka began to steadily ride Tsukune, she began quietly moaning, and was soon joined by Inner Moka's own gentle moans.

It was only a matter of time before Outer and Inner Moka's moans began full-blown, yet silent screams of pure pleasure. Strangely, Tsukune became slightly larger in both length AND girth after a few minutes, to both the surprise and heightened pleasure of BOTH the women riding him. After a solid six minutes, Inner Moka could feel her Outer self's body beginning to overload on pleasure, and soon, all that was left was a soft, orgasmic scream that seemed to echo through the minds of both Mokas. Tsukune groaned, and soon both girls softly screamed again as his hot load shot deep inside their body.

As Inner Moka reversed the Henkaider's functions, she switched places with her Outer self, who instantly pulled herself off Tsukune's root. Strangely, as she stood, she only felt the slight water-like feel of her own juices sliding down her legs, and quickly turned to leave. As she moved toward the door, a small beeping sound caught her attention, and she turned once more to see a tiny green/red light blinking on the pink face of Tsukune's cell phone. Reaching for it, she looked at the illuminated screen and watched as the following rolled through, followed by a soft voice message:

'_1 missed message: Kyo-chan'_

"_Hey there, Tsuki-kun, it's me, Kyo-chan! I'm just calling to see how you're doing. You haven't called once since you got to school in the monster world, and I'm starting to worry. You always call with updates, so the sudden lack of calls frightened me. It's been SO boring here in the human world without you, and you're always on my mind. Please call me back when you get this! Hugs and kisses! Kyo-chan"_

Moka stood in total silence as she took in what the mysterious female voice had just said. After all Tsukune had said, he had another girl somewhere after all. And on top of that, IN THE HUMAN WORLD! Moka, not even caring that she still had Tsukune's phone in her hands, turned quickly in place, and left the room as quietly as she could. As soon as she was ten feet from her own dorm, she collapsed to her knees, both hands crossed over her chest as she gripped Tsukune phone in one and her shoulder with the other. A stream of tears began to fall down her cheeks, and as her scream, almost inhumane in nature, pierced the night, her face, now contorting with rage, formed a smile.

"Aono Tsukune…" Moka said quietly, her voice nothing more than a caress on the wind, "You have played me for the last time. Tomorrow, you shall know your doom."

~ Meanwhile, Dechu… ~

Tsukune rolled over in bed, pulling the covers back over his freezing body. He didn't know it yet, but there was more in his future the next day than even Moka knew about…

_________The end for now, Dechu…? __________

Whoa… wonder how this one's gonna play out! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES WELCOME!


	11. EP10: THE BEGINING OF SOMETHING STRANGE!

Welcome back, friends! It's time once again for a new chapter of the Youkaider's quest. In regards to a recent review by one Salamander Hanzo, the answer to your question is a solid NO. I have absolutely NO intention whatsoever of killing off Tsukune. I understand that the way my partners and I are writing this makes us seem like Tsukune-haters, but we're not. Just like people who have reviewed our collective past works incorrectly, and I mean NO disrespect or insult in saying this, but just be patient, and the secret of our writings will be made apparent. In terms of in story events, Tsukune is on his way to becoming a tiny bit more powerful. Moka may yet follow. In the meantime, ON WITH THE SHOW!

**EPISODE 10: THE BEGINING OF SOMETHING STRANGE!**

"TSUKUNE! NO!"

Moka collapsed to her knees. Her opponent had just fallen victim to the immense power of her pent-up rage, and now her attention was returned to Tsukune, who lay on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his now limp body, his eyes closed tight in a happy expression, his mouth bearing a strong smile. Moka's scream had drawn the attention of many other people, and it was all the other Youkaiders could do to beat them back, trying their hardest not to start going crazy while they let their team mate cry. Meanwhile, Tsukune, who wasn't quite gone yet, kept his smile as the events of his life began shooting through his mind, starting with the events of that very day, which had actually led to this moment…

~EARLIER THAT DAY, DECHU… ~

Tsukune bolted out of his dorm room, swallowing whole the last of a slice of buttered toast. His appearance told the entire story of his current situation: His hair was dishevelled and shot in all known directions, his bloodshot eyes darted from one place to the other as he reached blindly into the pocket of his half-worn blue jeans, grasping for the keys he'd absent-mindedly placed in the opposite pocket of his jacket. His entire ensemble appeared to have just been pulled out of an over-stuffed closet, bearing wrinkles upon wrinkles and holes in various places, and his shoes were covered in mud. Mud splotches could be seen lining the back of his clothes.

At this moment, two thoughts ran through Tsukune's turbulent mind:

"DAMN IT, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! WHERE IN THE HELL DID MY PHONE GO?"

Tsukune had awakened that morning at roughly six o'clock, walked to the bathroom, then looked at the clock and, as soon as he went back to his bed, he fell asleep again. A half-hour later, Tsukune rose again and reached for his cell phone, only to find it wasn't there. Freaking, he scrambled around the room, collecting whatever pieces of clothing he could find, and leapt out his door, searching everywhere, even in puddles of who-knows-what for his missing phone. By the time he gave up and returned to his dorm, it was eight o'clock, and he exploded. Racing around the room, he showered, dressed, packed, ate and ran to the door, all inside of half-an-hour.

However, for as fast as he moved, it wasn't nearly enough. He slid through the gate two seconds before it closed, took his demerit ticket, and barrel-rolled straight through the closing school doors, grabbing his second demerit ticket as he somersaulted past the hall monitor and landed three yards away from the classroom door. Dashing for all he was worth, Tsukune reached the door, opened it, slid through it, and closed it again… only to turn around and find himself in ENTIRELY the wrong classroom. Apologizing and leaving the room, Tsukune resigned himself to being late. Arriving in class five minutes later looking like he'd just ran a marathon in a crocodile's stomach, He slid the door closed and quietly took his seat while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Kind of late there, aren't we Aono-kun?" Ms Nekonome said as she slowly turned around in place, her eyes in her eternally closed, yet slanted neutral expression, "How many Demerits did you get on the way here, Aono-kun?"

Tsukune nodded his head and showed both his demerit tickets. Ms Nekonome nodded and reached into her desk drawer. Walking over to him, she lowered herself to sort of stare at him, right in the eyes, and said, "I'll take those, AND I'll consider YOUR detention void, IF you stay to talk after class." Tsukune, as soon as she turned around, slowly breathed a sigh of relief.

"But seriously, Aono-kun," Ms Nekonome said, as she returned to the front of the class, "Why are you so late today? You're usually on the dot, if not early!"

"I don't know what happened. I woke up early, but I couldn't find my cell, and I use it for an alarm clock. I looked around for an hour-and-a-half, even in dirt, but I couldn't find it anywhere," Tsukune said, speaking calmly.

"Ah, I see," Ms Nekonome said, "Well, I can help you find it. Give me a verbal description of the phone, and I'll send it to a school artist to have posters made and then spread them around school."

"Well," Tsukune said, "It's a lime-green phone with a pink heart-and-skull skin on the flip-open face." At this point, Tsukune became aware of multiple stares coming from his classmates, and said, "It wasn't entirely MY idea! My cousin wanted to put something on it that would remind me of her!" All his classmates settled down, save for Moka, who squirmed slightly in her seat, now having second thoughts about her later plan for Tsukune.

"Is there anything else about the phone that should be noted?" Ms Nekonome asked, and Tsukune continued, "Actually, it's a specially-made model. The missed call/message light flashes green and red at the same time, which is also my cousin's idea. I wanted green, she wanted red, so the dealer split two lights in half, wired them together, and put it in the phone. It's a Samsung with the Tokyo Mobile logo on the inside." Ms Nekonome nodded, smiling as she pressed a small button under the tabletop of her desk, which soon brought the arrival of a pasty-looking teen with greasy hair and an audible wheeze.

"Yes, Ma'am, What can I do you for?" the boy said, gaining the reply, "Thank you, Nagare-kun, please take this description down to the art department and have them make a sketch of this phone. One of my students has lost his cell, and needs it to get to class on time. Rush order, if you wouldn't mind, OK?" Ms Nekonome smiled and handed Nagare the description which he read over.

"There's no need for that, Ms Nekonome," Moka said, standing up and reaching into her pocket.

"Oh? Why is that Vampi-san? Do you have information you'd like to bring forward?" Ms Nekonome asked only to be met by the sight of Tsukune's lost phone.

"WHAT?!" Tsukune and Ms Nekonome both screamed at once, both bounding from their places to Moka's location in seconds. Through multiple questions, Moka maintained her silence, until finally the question surfaced, "Where did you find it?"

"Actually, Tsukune-kun dropped it yesterday after a practice session with Kazama-kun. The two were sparring, and it fell out of Tsukune-kun's pocket as he threw a rather well-directed left side-kick. I noticed it, but didn't want to disturb him by bringing his attention away from his match. So, I waited until after to pick it up, but he was too wrapped up in post-match celebration to notice me. So I kept it until now, waiting for the perfect time to-"

"I'm sorry, Vampi-san," Tsukune said, reaching for his phone, "That scenario isn't possible. It was in my backpack the whole time during that match, and I know I put it on my bed-side table last night before I passed out. So, sorry, but that blatant attempt at a lie isn't solid. Care to try again?" Tsukune's voice now carried a distinct tone of anger now; he not only wanted to know how Moka had gotten hold of his phone, but he also had a bad feeling that this was leading him into another ambush situation like the Kurumu incident had.

Instead of letting Tsukune take the phone, Moka pulled her outstretched hand back and rested the phone against her stomach while crossing her arms, and said, "Really? Well, maybe I'll tell you… ONCE YOU TELL ME WHO YOUR WHORE KYO-CHAN IS, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

This explosion brought mixed reactions from the main players in the room. Moka now bore a look of betrayal and rage, while Tsukune looked as if he'd been hit in the face by a lead stamp. Ms Nekonome bore a look of confusion, while Kurumu, not more than two feet away, stared in astonished happiness; had Nexus NOT foiled her grand scheme after all? Ruby stared in total disgust at Tsukune, as did most of the other band members. Kenji turned his gaze away from Tsukune, as did Kazama, almost as if to say, "Who the hell are you?" Tokaro looked unfazed, while Gin, reclined back against the desk behind him, stared at Tsukune in awe, as if he were in the presence of a master of the playing field.

Tsukune took two seconds to regain his composure before asking, "Where'd you hear that name? And she's not a whore, so lay off!" He swiped again for his phone, but Moka, a step ahead, moved the phone to rest in her bra. Tsukune now knew there was NO way he'd be getting that back, unless he managed to turn into a ghost and phase through her.

After several minutes of going back and forth, a loud crash was heard, and everyone turned to see Ms Nekonome, back at her desk, with her left hand through the chalkboard.

"I don't care what kind of problems you two are having. If it's to do with the class work, I'll be MORE than happy to assist. However, if they are personal problems, RESOLVE THEM ON YOUR OWN TIME, OUTSIDE OF THIS CLASSROOM! TSUKUNE AONO IS TO STAY AFTER CLASS FOR A LITTLE CHAT, WHILE VAMPI-SAN IS TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY AND NOT RETURN UNTIL TOMORROW'S CLASS, by which time I hope your issues will have been resolved for the better. If that turns out to NOT be the case, I'd advise you both NOT to let it become something that disturbs the rest of the class. THANK YOU! BACK TO CLASS WORK, NOW!" Everyone, including Tsukune and Moka, who returned to their seats and stayed there as if glued to them, immediately returned their attention to their studies. Well, everyone except Gin, who was still staring at Tsukune, while wondering if he'd be interested in taking several of Gin's security pay-checks in exchange for Tsukune's cell phone…

~LATER, DECHU! ~

After Class, Tsukune packed his school-bag and sat in his seat, waiting for his teacher's arrival. Soon enough, Ms Nekonome walked over and sat in the chair directly in front of him, sitting sideways as if riding a horse.

"Alright, so what's going on here, Aono-kun? Why is Vampi-san so at odds with you?" Ms Nekonome asked, her perpetually slanted, closed eyes burning what felt to Tsukune like a hole in his soul. For a neko-musume, she seemed to have abilities not fitting the general profile of her race…

"Well, sensei, it started after I first saw Vampi-chan at the opening-ceremony concert. After that, she had me try out to enter the band, and I got in. since that point, we've actually been, I believe an American comedian once described it, 'tighter than a virgin.*'" Tsukune gulped when he said this, expecting a smack on the head. Instead, he was met by a small chuckle and told to continue.

"Well, we kept going for a while, but things kind of hit a rocky path after Succi-chan's little… episode," Tsukune said, getting little more than a tilt of his teacher's head, a confused expression, and a "what episode?" inquiry.

"Well, Succi-chan was angry that Vampi-chan and I were spending so much time together, so she took it upon herself to try and break us up. So, one night, a couple days ago, she snuck into my room and… well, I don't know how else to say it except to say that she 'pleasured herself' using my sleeping body," Tsukune said. Ms Nekonome's reaction couldn't have been more explosive: in one motion, her eyes opened all the way, her mouth fell to the floor, and both her eyebrows, as well as her upper lip, began to twitch madly.

This was followed several seconds later by an explosive "WHAT!?" Ms Nekonome stood, walked to her desk and pulled out a small bottle of pills, then returned to her seat with the pills and a glass of water, then motioned for Tsukune to continue.

Tsukune continued to filter through the series of past events, and several times during his explanation, he watched his teacher take a pill. When he finished, he watched his teacher pop one more pill and he just couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Um, Sensei," Tsukune asked, "What's with the pills? Are you sick?" Ms Nekonome smiled as she put the bottle down, and replied, "No Aono-kun, it's a muscle relaxant. Kind of the reverse of Botox. Instead of freezing my nerves in place, it loosens them up; this allows my muscles to relax when situations like what happened a few minutes ago occur. SO, by the sounds of this situation, it would seem that Vampi-san is a TAD BIT on the jealous side."

"A TAD?! It's like her only thought process involves believing that I'm cheating on her… I just don't know what to do. I'm in the band, but staying around Vampi-chan may cause my sanity to come into question… Soon I might even begin believing that I AM cheating on her with my own COUSIN…" Tsukune said, his voice trailing off as his teacher stared at him.

"Your cousin? This Kyo-chan that Vampi-san was referring to is your COUSIN? The same cousin who came to a mutual agreement with you over how to DECORATE YOUR CELL PHONE?!" Ms Nekonome said, before she looked at the bottle of pills. She finally decided on her next course of action, and tossed the bottle behind her as she resumed her conversation.

"Well, I think there's only ONE course of action you're going to be taking. You'll have to explain it all to Vampi-san, but you're going to have to remember to use the UTMOST care NOT to lose your temper, regardless of how often she calls your cousin a whore. You have to explain everything to her calmly, and let slide everything she says. IF, and ONLY IF, she continues to go about her current rampage, calmly turn your back on her and walk away. In my opinion, if she's going to be acting this way towards a boy as nice and morally-upright as yourself, you might as well give up on there being any hope for a change in your relationship," She said.

Tsukune, taking a moment to understand his teacher's words, then nodded as her message sank in. Tsukune stood to leave and smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder. As he left, he was completely unaware of his teacher's worried expression, and never heard the eerie message that floated through the air mere minutes after his departure, almost as if it were the air itself:

"I hope you remember my words, Tsukune-kun. I wouldn't know what to do with myself as a teacher if my guidance wound up landing you in the same boat I landed in, oh so many years ago… Though, depending on what happens, your anger could bring about a new age of power for the Youkaiders…"

However, one person, who had been standing outside the door on the opposite corner of the wall from Tsukune, heard the last words uttered by the teacher.

"Oh, really," the pasty-skinned Nagare said, his creepy smile spreading all the way around his face, "Well, I wonder just how powerful this Tsukune is when he gets angry…" the air was soon filled with a crazed, maniacal laughter, which was followed by his cryptic statement, "Finally, My darling band girls, you'll soon be mine all mine!"

~Soon after, Dechu… ~

Mere minutes later, Tsukune arrived outside the practice room, and, keeping his guard up, as he'd learned to after the Kurumu Incident, slowly went to the handle and slid the door open, without actually showing himself. After a few seconds, he stuck his hand in the open, and waited. A few seconds after that, he poked his head out into the doorway, and was soon met by Moka's fist… which he easily blocked and deflected. Undeterred, Moka threw more and more punches, each one effortlessly parried or dodged by Tsukune. Apparently having the raw, instinctual abilities of a ghoul, MIXED with the careful, calculating powers of a vampire was more than enough to block another vampire. Soon, as Moka calmed down and returned to the practice room, panting and gasping for breath, Tsukune entered the room and took his own seat, everyone else treated him much like they had after Kurumu's plan had been revealed; they either looked away from him or gave him dirty looks. All except for Gin; he was still waiting for his chance to ask Tsukune to sell him his phone at high price.

Tsukune finally spoke up, and asked, "Alright, are you going to tell me truthfully how you managed to get hold of my cell without my knowledge, Moka-san?" Moka sat still, looking away from Tsukune as if she were hiding something. He soon figured out what; Moka hadn't moved his cell to her pocket yet, and he was getting a message. He had the phone set to vibration for messages, and given the phone-sized bulge in Moka's shirt… Tsukune immediately tried to put the thought from his mind, with little success. He could feel himself getting hard thinking about it, but was partially glad for it going back to normal when Moka next spoke.

Moka, still fighting back the vibrating feeling in her bra, said, through gasps, "I'm not -uh- Saying anything until -oh- you tell me –ah- who your whore is!" At this point, Moka couldn't hold herself back anymore, and let loose with a small groan as she slowly allowed her hormones to best her once more. As she remained sitting, Tsukune could see quite clearly a pair of small trails marking a slow path along her seat and soon down her legs to pool in her shoes.

"Suddenly, I don't think I even WANT that phone back now," Tsukune said, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts that had begun to swim about in his head, before continuing, "But, I would still like to know where you got my phone from. I'm not saying a word until you spill first, and she's NOT a whore, Moka, you're making this out to be FAR more than it truly is." Moka clicked her tongue and continued for another couple minutes to scream at Tsukune, all the while demanding the identity of Tsukune's "Whore".

Soon enough, Ms Nekonome's warning to NOT lose his temper had vanished from his mind, and he exploded, "MY COUSIN KYOUKO IS NOT A WHORE, YOU JEALOUS, OVERBEARING LITTLE BRAT!" Everyone's expressions changed immediately: Moka's face now bore a look of horror, knowing now that she'd crossed into a forbidden area; The other girls now looked at Tsukune differently, almost as if in apology of having thought of him the way they had before; Kenji and Kazama now looked at Tsukune as if they had known this was going to happen; Tokaro, as before, bore an expression of complete indifference; Gin looked at Tsukune as if he were a total perv, almost as if to say, "You'd cheat on Moka with your own COUSIN?!"

Moka's weak stammer of "C-cousin," was met by Tsukune's now erupting voice shouting, "YES! MY COUSIN! MY COUSIN KYOUKO, WITH WHOM I AGREED ON DESIGN PATTERNS, FEATURES, AND SPLIT THE COST OF THE PHONE THAT YOU JUST USED AS A BLOODY VIBRATOR! You have no idea how valuable that phone is to me, nor could you EVER understand the number of people I'd willingly KILL to keep that phone with me at ALL moments of the day! I was abandoned by my parents at a young age, and lived with my cousin and her family for most of my life. She's like a sister to me! We did everything except bathe together! AND FOR YOU TO COME OUT AND CALL HER A WHORE A TOTAL OF 8 TIMES INSIDE OF THE SAME FIFTEEN MINUTES IS JUST PISSING ME OFF!"

Everyone now stared at Moka with mixed expressions, and she slowly lowered her head to look at the floor. Several seconds later she turned around and handed Tsukune his sweat-covered phone, then mumbled, "She wants you to call her. Kyouko wants you to call her back."

Tsukune asked for an explanation, and Moka told him sheepishly exactly what had happened the night before. Now, everyone stared at Moka with looks of disgust; Even Gin and Tsukune, who had only moments ago been giving her looks of confusion and rage, respectively, now stared at her in total appalled shock. Moka explained how she'd done the deed, even if it was against her own will, then saw Tsukune's missed message light going off and read the message, and Tsukune got even more upset.

"YOU READ MY MESSAGE?!" Tsukune exploded, and Moka backed up, wincing slightly by the sheer volume of Tsukune's rage-filled voice.

Tsukune took a few moments in complete silence to consider this, and said, "Alright. That's it. I thought things would change after what Kurumu did, but apparently I was wrong. This is NOT going to work. I'm out." Everyone in the room stared; Kenji and Kazama, especially gaped at their friend, as they knew how Tsukune was. It took a lot for Tsukune to leave something behind like this, but, if he was dropping this relationship in front of a large group of people, he must have been well past his limits.

"WH-What?" Moka stammered, and she was met by a look of painful apology from Tsukune, as well as his reply:

"I'm sorry, Moka-san. I really tried hard to keep this together. But, if you're going to do nothing but put me down and get jealous every time something like this takes place, you're obviously NOT the right person for me. I really thought we had something, though. Well, Happy April Fool's Day to me, and it's not even April yet. See you later. If you're that lucky."

Tsukune turned and left, waving slightly to the group as he opened the door and closed it after himself. Everyone stared at Moka, who soon ran from the room in the direction of the girls' bathroom. The rest of the group discussed quietly what would happen, save for three: Gin, who stared at the open door after Moka left, his brain running in circles to try and piece together what had just happened; Tokaro, who, like always, kept to himself and looked as if he couldn't have cared any less; Kurumu, who stared blankly into the distance, chuckling gently to herself. She couldn't believe how easily her plan had worked out after all.

~Later, DECHU! ~

Tsukune had slowly meandered his way to the training field, and had sat down on one of the small planters that adorned the east side of the area. He had noticed his thoughts drifting to Moka, and, though he tried his hardest, he couldn't figure out why he wasn't angry with Moka anymore…

He was brought from his thoughts by the arrival of Tokaro, who leaned against the pillar two feet away from Tsukune, keeping his line of sight trained straight-out across the field.

"So, you're intent on leaving Moka-san once and for all, eh, Tsukune-san?" Tokaro asked, his voice calm while bone-chilling in tone.

"Y-yes, Tokaro-san. I'm done trying to defend myself against a girl with an explosive case of jealousy. It's not worth it anymore," Tsukune said, his tone flat and unwavering.

"Well, it sounds to me like you haven't exactly given up ALL hope yet, boyo," Tokaro said, keeping to his chosen spot. Tsukune couldn't believe what was going on. Tokaro was making sense out of something Tsukune thought was senseless.

"I know you probably think there is someone else out there for you, boyo, but you MAY want to consider what you've just done to Moka-san. While this may seem to be the most appropriate course of action to you, to her, this is like being torn in half by the bare hands of a massive muscle-man. Whether you se it or not, She, like most of the others, looks up to you. In terms of power, speed, agility, and technique, you're the best we have. You're like an ace-in-the-hole for us right now. We all thought we were doing a good job, until you came around and showed us just how much better we could really get. Moka may not be one of the strongest of the gang, but, to her, you are a source of strength. She looks to you for the strength and power she needs, to not only build her own abilities, but to strengthen herself. Right now, she considers herself to be a dead-weight; she thinks of herself as excess baggage that weighs the rest of us down," Tokaro explained, his tone remaining as robotic and cold as before,.

"The more she thinks that way, the more she loses her strength and her will to fight. Eventually, she will become the dead weight the gets us all killed. If you break her spirit now, there won't be ANYTHING left of her. She'll become an empty shell of her former self, and her inner monster will be chained up within what remains of her broke mind for the rest of her life. She'll never fight again, never sing again, and, most importantly, never smile again. Think about that, Tsukune," Tokaro said, turning to leave, "Do you REALLY want to be the creator of a world where the ONLY person who helps others to feel better about themselves is broken? A husk who simply wanders, dropping the moral of her comrades and friends with every step? Do you really want to make that world a reality? I think you already know why you aren't mad at her anymore. You just don't realize it yet. Give it some time. By the time you see her next, you'll know what I'm talking about."

As Tokaro left, Tsukune sat in place, letting his team mate's words sink in. After a few minutes, he understood what he'd been told, and knew the reason behind his once more rising feelings for Moka. He had to tell her, even if she didn't listen to him.

~LATER, DECHU! ~

Moka, several hours later, left the bathroom in search of Tsukune. She had to apologize, even though she knew that Tsukune would more than likely still be volcanic with rage. After several minutes, she found him, right outside the main door of the school, sitting on a stone surface. She approached, but he seemed to know she was coming.

"Konichiwa, Moka-san," Tsukune said, his tone flat and emotionless as he continued, "I know why you've come. You want to apologize for what you did, right?" Moka was speechless; she couldn't figure out how Tsukune had figured this out without her saying anything.

"H-How did you?" Was all she could say before Tsukune embraced her. She couldn't even remember what she'd wanted to say anymore… all that mattered was that Tsukune was holding her tight.

"You don't have to say anything, Moka-san. I was wrong to explode like that. I should have kept my cool and just tried a little harder to understand why you did what you did. I didn't do that, and I should be the one apologizing to you," Tsukune said, before kissing Moka gently on the lips. Tsukune expected Moka to fight, but, to his slight surprise, she relaxed and leaned into it. For what felt like forever, the two exchanged a silent pact to NEVER let anything come between them again.

Only, someone else had other plans. Tsukune opened his eyes after a few minutes, and saw a shadowed figure sitting on a wall at least 30 feet away. It didn't move, but was soon replaced by a flash of light. Tsukune watched as the figure lifted a single arm and launched what looked like a large blade composed of slime and goo at Moka. Tsukune quickly tapped into his monster side and reacted on impulse: In one motion, he spun around and broke the kiss, smiling happily at a slightly dazed Moka. Soon after, a cloud of dust kicked up and, once cleared, revealed Moka staring in disbelief at Tsukune, whose expression was little more than a joyful smile. In a second, he collapsed to the ground. Moka, now staring straight ahead at the hooded figure, screamed in pained rage and pointed at the figure. A large ball of mingled light and darkness began to form in her hand, and soon, was about teh size of a large watermelon. Spreading the remainder of her fingers, Moak's eyes turned a deep reddish-black, and she fired the attack. As teh figure attempted to leave, it was struck in the shoulder by the attack. The figureshouted in pain, vanished form its perch, and Moka broke down.

~Back in the here and now, Dechu…~

"NOOOOOOO~!" Moka's scream trailed off, and as she continued to cry profusely. Her team mates had been able to divert attention away from Moka and Tsukune using Kenji, in Youkaider form, as a decoy, while everyone else quickly relocated the two lovers to the hospital. Soon after their arrival, Moka had passed out from stress, and had only awakened several minutes before to learn that Tsukune was still incapacitated.

The Nurse came in, and, at Moka's request, said, "Well, the attacker had created whatever it was that struck your friend out of a fast-acting neurotoxin. Given the severity of your friend's injury, you'll be lucky if he even remembers who he is IF and WHEN if awakens, let alone who you all are."

Moka couldn't believe it. She'd just gotten back together with Tsukune, only for the two to be separated once again. She immediately passed out again, and Ruby, instructing the others to keep watch over their downed team mates, spoke with the nurse.

Half an hour later, Moka woke up once more, and asked how Tsukune was. Ruby stepped up and said, "It doesn't look good, Moka-san. Tsukune was hit at the junction point between the brain and the spine, possibly severing his motor functions. If he wakes up, he may be little more than a vegetable, as there's more than a ninety percent chance that he'll be paralyzed from the neck down. In addition, he's suffered from severe blunt-force trauma to that same area, meaning that EVEN with the combined healing powers of whatever his inner monster is, there's little chance of him making a full recovery, let alone a swift one. The doctors say that he's got One month, and they're going to ask both us, as the Youkaiders, as well as the Headmaster, for permission to pull the plug. After that, we'll delete all info on his Henkaider and hold tryouts to replace him. As for the "Hollow G" persona for the band, we might as well retire the idea before we hear about it from the fans. For now, get some rest. We're going to talk to the headmaster. We'll be back soon."

Moka simply nodded. Tsukune was the best thing to ever happen to her, and their time together was now all but gone. She couldn't handle anymore stress, so she blacked out once more and stayed down.

~Meanwhile, on the Astral Plane, Dechu! ~

Tsukune floated along, his body not listening to him as he told it repeatedly to just stop moving. However, he was soon met by three people: The Headmaster, Ms Nekonome, and a woman he'd never met before. The strange woman actually reminded him a little of Baroque.

"Well, Aono-kun," Ms Nekonome said, "It appears you didn't heed my warning. I told you NOT to lose your temper. You are probably wondering what happened, where you are, and what you're doing here, right?"

Here, the Headmaster continued, "Well, when you were hit by that poison blade that was meant for Moka-san, your mind and soul were separated from your body and sent here, to the Youkai Astral Plane. You have been brought here by your inner monsters Baroque and Akumaru to undergo your ascent to the next level of your power. You are about to undergo what is known to us youkai as Evolution."

Tsukune couldn't understand what was being said, until the strange woman walked forward and, putting her hand around his chin, said, "I don't have a name yet, boya. You find and defeat me in battle, I will let you name me, and give you my powers." She then flew off into the darkness, and his two teachers were soon replaced by high walls.

The headmaster's voice rang out, "You'd better get moving, Tsukune-kun. You've only got until a month from now when they pull the cord on your life support!"

~This Episode's battle… wasn't really a battle, so … dechu!!! ~

Well, hope this works out! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES WELCOME! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	12. EP11: THE DARKNESS REVEALED!

A/N: Hello again, another chapter from me, John. This will be the first "darkness" chapter, so to speak, but I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Darkness Revealed

* * *

~ During previous events, dechu! ~

Ren just sat there in the class, observing the fight between Tsukune and Moka in front of everyone. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl from before doing the same, not smiling about it but the look in her eyes indicated that something else inside her was enjoying this...a little too much. After the fight subsided, he finished the rest of his class.

As Ren walked through the halls, he felt the EvolTruster pulse in his jacket, and quickened his pace, ignoring the others around him, including someone that was following him. Not long after the pulses...he heard a scream, and started running, taking out the Blast Shot as he went.

After going through the door, Ren looked right to see the attacker pause for a moment before vanishing, and in that moment he dropped to one knee and brought the Blast Shot up, discharging a single orb of light that clipped the attacker in the shoulder, who then vanished. He silently cursed before putting the gun back in his coat, and began to jog back towards the dormitories.

~ In the present day, dechu! ~

Ren stood up as class was dismissed, but the teacher called to him, "Himeya-kun, can you stay a moment?" He nodded and walked over to Ms. Nekonome's desk as the rest of the students filed out.

Once they were all out, she nodded, "I just wanted to congratulate you on consistently getting good grades."

"Thank you, Sensei," he said, bowing to her.

"Have you heard any of the rumors about a silver entity?" she said, an inquisitive look plastering itself on her face.

"Eh?" he replied, and she continued, "Ah yes, rumors are clear of a silver entity who saves people and can summon a dome of light. I'd like to see him sometime; it is my job as a teacher after all to promote fact, not rumor."

"Yes Miss," he nodded, "Maybe you'll get the chance, who knows," Ren said, his voice almost lacking of tone.

"You're probably right Himeya-kun. Maybe we could print a story about him in the Newspaper Club; I do head that club after all. Anyway, you're free to go, and thank you," She said, bowing to him.

"Thank you, Sensei." he bowed again with respect and left, his head held high, a single thought going through his mind, _"If only she knew that she had just talked to the rumored silver entity."_

~ At the medical ward, dechu! ~

The mysterious girl in black walked through the doors, and over to where Moka lay. She placed one hand on Moka's shoulder, and used the other to manipulate the phase, taking both her and Moka into a strange field, and walking a few steps before returning to the normal world, now being outside the medical ward with Moka, who stirred. The girl in black acted quickly however, being under the influence of her darker side, and activated the seal on Moka's Henkaider, bringing out Inner Moka while sealing Outer Moka, the former now waking up. She stretched forth her hand, dark energy flowing from her into Inner Moka, for the moment, placing her under the girl's control.

"What are you?" Inner Moka asked the girl. The girl's reply was not her normal voice, but the voice of a devil.

"I am Faust, the darkness that consumes the light. An enemy of mine is here, an enemy that is also a threat to your race. If you help me defeat him...I will help Aono Tsukune." Faust finished.

Inner Moka smirked, "Hm, a worthy goal I must say...my outer self would appreciate it more, but very well, I will agree to what you desire. Who is this enemy?"

Faust smiled as she said, "His name is Nexus, a being of light that I hate. Now, here's the plan..."

~ Later on, dechu! ~

Ren had just exited the medical ward, having gone to check up on Tsukune. While there, he had felt the boy's consciousness in another dimension, felt him searching for something. Whatever it was, Ren hoped that Tsukune would be alright. Now, he walked down the sidewalk, unaware of the foul plan being hatched against him. A student then fell back onto the sidewalk, being kicked there by the attacker from before. Ren reacted quickly, pulling out his Blast Shot again as the hooded figure threw his poison blade. He fired, shooting the blade out of the air and saving the student, who ran away. The hooded figure cursed slightly, and disappeared. "Blast, she got away again." Ren said.

But before he could do anything further, he was grabbed from behind by two strong arms. Quickly looking back, he could tell it was Inner Moka. Ren turned his eyes forward again to see an old enemy transformed into a form like his, just in black and red.

"How are you here, Faust? I defeated you!" The person mentioned simply laughed an evil laugh before kicking him in the gut and then side-kicking him in the face, Inner Moka letting go of him as he landed on his back, feeling quite a bit of pain. Ren slowly got to his feet, turning to regard the two as they stood there.

"Playing with the minds of others again, I see." he said, "Well, despite her appearance, there's Light in her."

Faust laughed again, _"So, you would be deluded enough to think that a vampire would have any light in her? It's no use to try and save her."_

"Faust..." Ren said as the small speech continued,_ "Just sit back and watch...as she falls into a world of darkness." _

Ren's face tightened considerably as he yelled out what was on his mind, "You monster!" He took out the EvolTruster and removed the upper half from the lower half, stretching it out in front of him before holding it over his heart and then thrusting it into the air, shouting out a battle-cry as he did so. The Light answered his call, causing Nexus in Anphans Form to appear after the red light subsided. Faust stretched forward her hand, and fired several purple beams at Nexus, who crossed his arms to block the shots. What he didn't take into account was Inner Moka kicking him in the stomach, which lowered his guard as a few more beams slammed into his chest, sending him backwards to the ground.

Nexus stood up again, balling his right fist tighter as he brought it over his heart, and returned it to his side, changing forms from Anphans to Junis Red. He touched his left arm to his right fore-arm, the left hand glowing with light as he brought it back around 90 degrees before holding the arm at chest level and then thrusting it into the air, the blue light arcing upward into the sky before reforming into the dome of light, which descended over himself, Inner Moka, and Faust.

_"I will not allow you an advantage in this battle.__ Be repainted in darkness!" _Faust said, crossing her arms in front before throwing them to the side, the dome of light being replaced by a dome of darkness, and soon the different field showed itself, very dark by nature.

Faust then walked forward, laughing evilly as she spoke,_ "This place is the endless darkness that is called Dark Field, where you, who are a being of Light, have no chance of winning." _Nexus responded by clenching his fist again and taking an offensive stance, circling his enemy as Inner Moka waited for the opportunity to strike.

Nexus took his stance then rushed forward, Faust doing the same, the two enemies throwing punches at the same time, striking each other in the chest and sending the other to the ground. Nexus and Faust got up, the former going for a punch to the side of Faust's face, but the latter flipped him over her and then side-kicked him in the stomach. Inner Moka chose that as the time to strike, punching Nexus in the stomach before delivering a high front kick to his chin and then turning to the side and hitting his chest with a rear side-kick, sending him flying through the air and landing him on the ground, hard.

As Nexus struggled to his feet, his two opponents backed up, disappearing in a flash of purple light, and he looked towards where they had gone. After a moment, he heard a noise, and looked up, to see a hail of purple beams coming down upon him. He drew his arms back in near their sides before thrusting them forward again, a blue shield of light appearing to absorb the blasts as best it could, Nexus struggling to keep it up. The two chose this moment to use their final attacks, Inner Moka and Faust reappearing in mid-air and coming down towards Nexus, their feet glowing with purple fire as the two kicks struck Nexus straight on and sent him flying, causing him to cry out in pain as he was airborne.

After Nexus hit the ground, his power gauge began to beep slowly, and he tried to struggle to his feet, but was instead grabbed by the neck and held up in the air by Faust.

_"__You are too fragile," _Faust said, her voice being heard by Nexus and Inner Moka,_ "Is this the limit of your power?"_

_"You underestimate the power of the Light, Faust. This girl has a side to her that genuinely wants someone to love...and now __you would take that from her." _

_"But, I only want to help her lover."_ Faust said in a mock-hurt kind of tone.

Nexus grabbed her arm with both of his, trying to release the grip on his neck as he replied, _"Her lover is somewhere you cannot go. Your kind of *help* usually means that someone dies or someone's heart is broken. Do you really enjoy that?" _Faust faltered for just a moment, but a moment was all Nexus needed to free himself as he karate-chopped the arm holding him at the base of the elbow, before slamming his own elbow into Faust's chest, sending her staggering backwards.

Nexus turned to Inner Moka, _"You have been deceived by this being. Don't soon forget who acted to support you all of those times....don't forget your outer side who protested some of your more...shadier acts."_

At Inner Moka's short gasp of surprise, Nexus only nodded his head, _"You think I don't know? The guilt radiating off of your outer side is proof enough that you did something she strongly disagreed with. If you continue down this road, you will not be there when Aono Tsukune needs you most." _Nexus' speech was cut off as Faust grabbed him from behind, but he stomped on her foot and rolled away, touching his left hand to his right fore-arm and then pointing it at Faust, a bright projectile beam of light shooting forward from his hand and striking her leg, sending her staggering backwards.

He stood up again, and spoke, _"It's true that this place is the endless Darkness consuming the Light. But you forget one very important thing, Faust. The converse of this is also true. Be repainted in the Light!" _ A golden aura of light appeared, surrounding Nexus' body entirely. He crossed his fore-arms, then held them to the sides, beginning to glow as waves of blinding Light rolled off of him, a sign that the Meta Field was manifesting itself. The sky turned brighter as the purple ground of the Dark Field gave way to the red ground of the Meta Field, small bodies of water appearing in places as well. As this was going on, Inner Moka slowly reached in her pocket and pulled out the Henkaider, looking at its seal. Soon, the change completed, and Nexus stood there. What he didn't notice was Inner Moka sigh, the Light having freed her from Faust's control, and sat down, unwilling to fight Nexus at this particular point in time because he had done nothing to incur her wrath.

Faust looked around, and shook her head in anger before charging at Nexus, intending to throw a right punch, but Nexus blocked it. Faust then went for a left punch, but Nexus dodged to the side, slipping under her guard before lowering his head and pushing forward, taking her down to the ground via sheer strength. They were now in an awkward position, Nexus grabbing Faust's arms by the wrists as he sat on top of her stomach. In that moment, he felt the tug of the Light from Faust's other side. But before he could do anything else, Nexus was kicked off of her, and the pair stood up.

_"How dare you!" _shouted Faust, but Nexus just shook his head, and placed his left hand over his right, golden energy crackling between his hands before he put one foot forward and brought his left hand to rest on his right wrist, the smaller golden beam of light shooting out from his right hand and hitting Faust in the shoulder, sending her to the ground hard.

_"I'll remember this!"_ Faust shouted before getting up and backing away, retreating from the battle. Nexus also retreated, blinding light spreading through the area as the Meta Field disengaged.

~Today's battle lasted 8 minutes and 37 seconds, dechu! ~

Ren reappeared near the dormitory entrances, breathing hard as the pain went through him. He was able to roll over onto his back, before losing consciousness. The mysterious girl from before also appeared nearby, in control of herself again, and as she started walking slowly to her dorm, she saw a man laying on the ground, recognizing him as the Deunamist, human form of Nexus and wielder of his power. Against her better judgment and certainly against the wishes of her other side, she walked over and knelt beside the man, ascertaining that he was only unconscious.

"It's getting late," she said, and with some difficulty she managed to get Ren to his feet, and put his arm around her neck.

"You're not that heavy," she mused, her face flushing red at the memory of what happened during the fight, before quickly taking him to her dormitory, managing to sneak him inside without being noticed.

"It's not much, hope you like the place," she said again, bringing him to her bed and laying him down on it, setting his legs on the bed as well.

Noticing the sweat on his fore-head, she went and got a cloth, wiping it off gently. Then she pulled the covers back, and removed his jacket and shirt, so he could air out a bit, silently marveling at how toned and in shape he was.

Then a splitting headache tore through her and she put one hand to her head, _"What are you doing?! Kill him now! Isn't he your enemy?"_ The devil known as Faust said inside her mind.

_"He's your enemy, not mine. There will be a time and place for his defeat...for now just let me be Suzuki Mizuo__,"_ the girl said.

Faust scoffed, _"Fine, you will regret it though, I assure you." _

A smile came to Mizuo's face as she placed her other hand on his chest, _"Somehow, I don't think I will."_ she said, looking at him fondly.

~Meanwhile, in the medical ward... ~

Mizore approached the medical ward, knowing that the members of the medical staff were getting their sleep. She quietly opened a window and climbed inside, sealing the window behind her and then blocking both doors with a covering of ice. Then, she sat beside Tsukune's bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes.

_"I know what I came to do."_ she thought in silent resolution, carefully disassembling the few barriers between her and what she sought, laying the clothing to the side as Tsukune's bare form became visible.

_"Oh how long I have waited."_ Mizore mused, proceeding to strip naked and lean over the side of the bed, stroking his member before licking and sucking on it. After doing that a short time, she pulled herself up onto the bed and straddled his slowly hardening member before riding it, feeling it enter her again and again as her moans began to increase, along with her pleasure. This continued on, until they finally climaxed.

Mizore slowly and reluctantly got up off of him, cleaning up and covering him back up, finally kissing Tsukune on the lips, leaving the scent of her perfume there before slipping out the way she came.

______________THE END… FOR NOW…______________

Whoa… this is getting interesting, isn't it? Keep reading! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES are welcome!


	13. EP12: KAZAMA VS KITANA

Teck: Hey again all, Ross has brought us another whopper of a chapter, hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 12: Tsukune's trouble! Kazama vs. Kitana

_________

By Roscoso

_________

In the Medical Ward, Tsukune, despite Mizore's recent actions, was still out cold. As he just lay on the bed without a care in the world, inside his head was another story.

~Meanwhile, on the Astral Plane, Dechu! ~

Tsukune was still chasing after the strange woman, still confused about why he was brought here. But, despite his confusion, he kept running.

"Damn it...where'd she go," Tsukune muttered to himself.

"You better hurry Tsukune," Her voice echoing from all directions as he cursed again.

"I gotta hurry!" Tsukune thought as he dashed off into the Darkness.

~Meanwhile outside the Academy, Dechu! ~

Kazama was right now wandering around the areas surrounding the Academy, after finding out about Tsukune, he had gone to do some more training, just saying it was his way of venting and right now we was venting punching rather big dents in the trees.

"Damn it!! First Kitana-chan! Now Tsukune! Why is it that I always fail at protecting my friends!!??" Kazama yelled as he punched another tree sending it crashing to the ground. As he panted trying to control his anger he heard a soft giggle.

"My, my, Kazama-kun, so testy," Is heard as Kazama looked up and saw Kitana sitting on a branch wearing what looked like the Academy's uniform which caused Kazama to blush slightly.

"Kitana-chan? What are you doing here!?" Kazama asked.

"Why I'm here to do my job, destroy the Youkaiders," Kitana said as she brought out her Henkaider. Kazama quickly brought out his.

"4-2-7-8-3-2: GARUDA!" Both of their Henkaiders called out.

"Henshin!" Kazama and Kitana call out as they become the White and Grey Youkaiders.

"Shall we begin Kazama-kun," Kitana asked bringing out her rapier, Kazama doing the same. Quickly they clashed blades causing sparks to fly with each clash.

"I don't know what those creeps did to you, but I am going to help you," Kazama said as he forced her back before sending a gust of wind which accelerated her backward momentum even further.

"Help me? Hah, your help means nothing to me Kazama-kun." Kitana replied as she jumped forward into the air and came down in a high-speed side-kick which sent Kazama staggering backwards.

Kazama struck forward with his rapier, trying a few strikes like he had trained, but shook his head in frustration as none of them connected, following up with a few kicks and slashes but he grew more annoyed when only two hit. Kitana laughed as she expertly dodged the poorly executed moves by Kazama.

"My, my, you're a Youkaider? I never would have guessed considering how bad you are at fighting. Take this!" Kitana said as she kicked him in the stomach before landing a series of kicks to Kazama's head and shoulders. She then slashed him backwards with her rapier, the force of it sending him back into the front of a tree.

"I'll be back when you can actually fight; this was a waste of my time. I'll see you later, Ka-za-ma-kun." Kitana said as she enunciated his name before winking at him and leaving the area.

Kazama, just starting to remove himself from the fallen tree's many branches, reached for his Henkaider and reverted back to his human guise. However, as he pocketed his phone, he felt something warm run down his face. Reaching up, he felt something wet and blood-like. He didn't even have to look to know what it was; clenching both hands into fists, he fell to his knees, covered his ears with his fists and screamed louder than he'd ever screamed. A culmination of frustration, helplessness, and pain coursed out of him as he screamed until his voice trailed off and he passed out in the tree.

~Meanwhile in Tsukune's Astral Plane, Dechu~

Tsukune kept chasing after the strange woman. However, no matter how hard he tried, he only ever caught glimpses of her. Not to mention the traps she'd apparently laid out to stop him. A pit of spikes, swinging axes, needle shooters… apparently this woman was more arcane in method than anything else. With each trap he got through, however, he only seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

"Ha, ha… what's wrong, boya? Too weak to use the powers you've already unlocked? I never said THOSE were forbidden…" the woman said, her voice once more carrying through endless space. Tsukune kept running, all the while trying to figure out what she meant, when suddenly, something struck him; a force equivalent to one of Moka's punches connected with his ribcage, sending him flying backward. Another punch nailed him in the face. As Tsukune bounced off the Astral Plane's seemingly solid "floor", he rolled and lay there for a moment, starting to understand. This wasn't a test of his prowess in combat alone; this was a sort of problem-solving test. And so far, judging from his lack of focus, he wasn't doing to well. Tsukune chuckled and stood, his eyes closed. He maintained a minimal aura so he couldn't be sensed, and began searching for his foe with his powers. If his "Ghoul Sense" could kick in whenever something bad was about to happen, maybe…

*WHOOSH*

Small noises filled Tsukune's ever-alert ears, his powers filtering through them and relaying them to his brain. A few more movements of wind, and He'd just about…

*SLAP*

"What?" The woman replied, fading back into reality. Her latest attack, a straight-forward haymaker punch, had just been stopped dead in its tracks by Tsukune, who had caught the attack with one hand, without looking.

"In terms of what you said, about using my powers, I understand now. But unfortunately for you," He said, spinning rapidly to turn the tables and land a solid open-palm attack to her back, "Your attacks won't hit me very much anymore. If it's physical, I should be fine. Otherwise, I'm going to have to adjust a bit." As the woman slid back several feet, she smirked.

Assuming a neutral stance, her arms folded against her chest, she said, quite calmly, "Well then, boy, let's see just what it is you've got!" Tsukune stood still, resigning himself to only subdue, not injure the woman, regardless of who she was. However, he could tell from the immense aura she was exuding that this would not be an easy thing to do.

~ ELSEWHERE, DECHU! ~

Ren walked quietly down the campus road, unsure of his next moves. It seemed strange that he'd woken up in a room that wasn't his, with no one in sight. However, he was grateful to whoever had taken him in, and wished to repay them. His only trouble was that he didn't know where to start looking.

As he continued his aimless amble, Ren passed by a boy with a head of ice-like hair, who exuded an aura of absolute cold. The EvolTruster pulsed twice in his pocket and he stopped. Turning, he cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the ice-headed lad.

"Excuse me, sir," Ren began, but was quickly halted when the boy, his unfeeling stare now boring into Ren's, stopped Ren midsentence with, "Please, not sir. My friends call me Tokaro-kun. If it's better for you, use Toka-san. I'm not into that higher formality. First-names are fine with me."

Getting over being interrupted, Ren started over, leaving out his identity under the assumption that the icy boy didn't care for a name. Or, at least he tried, until the boy continued.

"Wait a minute; you're that guy who came to visit Tsukune-kun when the girls beat him up. How have you been?" Ren didn't even have time to think before the icy Tokaro shook one of Ren's hands with his own frozen one.

"I thank you for what happened the other day. I feel you've helped out quite a bit in terms of attempting to get our two resident love-birds to reconcile… at least until out last little episode…"

"What? What happened?" Ren asked, a hint of concern ringing in his voice. Tokaro retained his lack of actual care as he spoke.

"Well," Tokaro said, "Aside from Tsukune-kun being in the infirmary on intensive care, with a severed spine and several other injuries that may end up leaving him paralyzed from the neck down AND brain damaged, not too much else. But we've gotten word from Akashiya-san that before she passed out, she managed to injure the person who attacked her and Tsukune. However, due to complications, we don't know what exactly the perpetrator looks like… But I have a feeling we're about to find out. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, NAGARE-SAN?" Tokaro spun on his heel and shot several darts of ice directly through a lone tree that stood in the middle of the small square they were standing in, and soon a haze of thick, green miasma rolled out of the tree. Taking a single breath of it, both Ren and Tokaro knew what was happening; it was a poisonous gas meant to harm them. Tokaro wasted no time in attempting to solve the problem at hand, and allowed his aura to seep into the gas, effectively dissipating it as a light snow-fall.

"So…" Came a deep wheezing from the other side of the tree, "You figured me out, huh? Not bad, ice-boy. But you can't beat me as I am now!" Nagare pulled out a cell phone and dialled a number. By the way the phone responded Tokaro knew it was up to him to deal with the slimy jerk.

"_7-5-8-4: SLUG!"_

"_9-8-5-4-6-8-6-5-6: YUKI OTOKO!"_

"HENSHIN!"

"YOUKAIDER SILVER: HENSHIN!"

Both cried aloud as they connected their phones to the belts, Instantly, two Youkaiders stood in the small square: One of lightest blue, with almost crystalline armour and two large icicles crossing on his helmet, an icy bow around his arm and a small blue bird settling on his shoulder; the other a mixture of dark brown and vomit green, with what looked like exhaust ports all over the suit, and a small, green dagger at his side.

"So, how's this gonna play out, Poison boy?" Tokaro said, taking his bow from his shoulder and pulling the string taut, "I bet you took a lot of pleasure from attacking my friends the other day, huh? Not so much fun now that you're nursing an injury, am I right?" The disgusting Youkaider charged blindly, swinging his dagger in a wide arc that left a large opening in his defences.

"Great, this won't last long," Tokaro said, as he released. For a second, nothing happened. Then, mere moments later, Nagare's dagger flew from his hand and he found himself hit from all sides by attacks that he couldn't see. And foe was only pulling and releasing thin air, so what was…

"I see you haven't figured me out yet, Nagare-san," Tokaro said quite firmly, as he let go of his bow, which floated in thin air. Reaching for his phone, Tokaro flipped it open and punched in the code to end the battle.

"_3-4-6-4-7-4-3-7: FINISHER!"_ Tokaro pulled the bow-string taut once more, and then snapped his fingers with his free hand. The small bird on his shoulder flew into the air and into Tokaro's bow fingers, forming a barrage of ice-like feathered bolts.

"POWER OVERDRIVE: FROSTWAVE CRASH," Tokaro said quietly as he released. The entire salvo left at once, piercing Nagare several times before returning for one final pinion strike. Nagare flew backward, his transformation reversing, and he quickly retreated, a small trail of blood running from his mouth. As Tokaro removed his phone and reversed his own transformation, he turned to see Ren staring at him blankly. Ren had just watched this complete stranger finish off a bad guy in mere seconds, without even using a change of playing field.

~ TODAY'S BATTLE LASTED 6 SECONDS, DECHUU! ~

Tokaro shook his head and said, 'In all truth, I had come out here to test your strength on orders from our leader, to gauge whether or not having you as an ally would be beneficial to us. But, since that little grass-snake got in the way, I've lost interest. I'll just tell my superiors that I found you, fought someone else, and then… conveniently lost track of you. Sound good?"

Ren smirked slightly, then walked over and punched Tokaro in the face. As Tokaro staggered back, Ren pulled out the EvolTruster and removed the top half from the bottom half.

"How can you lose interest that quickly? You came here on an assignment, and I get the feeling we're being watched. You should at least TRY to make it look like you're doing your job, right?" Ren said, and Tokaro, hearing this, smiled.

"Alright then. I've suddenly gotten interested again. Let's do this. YOUKAIDER SILVER: HENSHIN!" Tokaro said as he inputted his code for the second time in one day. Ren quickly transformed, then began his slow, yet carefully planned assault. Having just witnessed what this icy man was capable of, Nexus knew exactly how to take him down. OR, so he thought, at first.

After several seconds of careful contemplation, Nexus ducked under Tokaro's first release, and then leapt over his second. He knew what he was avoiding: tiny, nearly invisible tracker shots that allowed all proceeding shots to instantly home in on him. He'd first noticed it when the first shot disarmed Nagare; Tokaro had launched two rounds at once, both to disarm and tag his foe. Knowing this, Nexus thought he had enough of a shot to succeed. If he could dodge the first couple rounds, he should be able to take down his frozen foe quite easily. Seeing the angle of the next shot, Nexus ducked under Silver's defences and landed a quick, upward rising punch to Tokaro's face. What happened next, he couldn't have anticipated.

"Nice moves, Nexus. You've seen only PART-WAY through me, however," Silver said as his body shattered, revealing a second body behind the first, which rushed in and connected with a spinning axe kick. Nexus staggered back, initiating, performing, and completing the transformation from Anphans to Junis Red. Rushing back in again, Ren now considered the possibility that his foe may be a close-to-mid-range combatant. Nexus pulled out a move that could only have been set up in a movie: Nexus allowed Silver's next tag shot to hit him. Then, As Silver prepped himself for his finisher, Nexus burst through Silver's seemingly impenetrable defences. Keeping one hand on Silver's to force the finisher into completion, Nexus chuckled.

"Looks like I win this one, ice-man." In a single motion, Nexus removed Silver's fingers from the string, unleashing the barrage. Then, as each piece turned tail to attack Nexus, he hid behind Silver and used him as a shield, reducing the damage done to Nexus. By the time the attack finished, a de-henshined Tokaro laid on the ground several feet away, and Nexus reverted to normal form.

"That was a genius move, Nexus. Using my own final strike against me… Heh… guess I should have predicted that outcome…" Tokaro said as he lay there, beaten, but not critically. Ren slowly helped Tokaro up and walked him to the infirmary. Meanwhile, the figure standing behind the wall let a wheezing chuckle escape him as a large cloud of poisonous gas slowly seeped from his back.

~TODAY'S SECOND FIGHT LASTED 5 MINUTES AND 45 SECONDS, DECHUU! ~

~LATER, DECHUU! ~

Ruby burst threw the doors of the headmaster's office and threw down a folder with Tokaro's face on it. By the look on her face, the headmaster could tell Ruby was rather pissed; by the … lack of any real expression on the headmaster's shadow-covered face, Ruby couldn't really tell anything about him…

"Well, you wanted Tokaro to go test Nexus… There's your report, sir. I hope you're happy. You got another of our small number beaten. I'm sure you know how hard it is for some of us to do our jobs with two members in hospital, one practically dead as it is, and another out of hospital, on the verge of a mental break-down! We're losing it here, Headmaster-sama. At this pace, it won't be much longer until ANTI-THESIS breaks us and chaos reigns in this place! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE ANY MORE MEN! PLEASE, NO MORE TESTS UNTIL WE'RE CERTAIN THAT EVERYONE IS AT MAXIMUM FORM, I BEG YOU!" Slamming her hands on the headmaster's desk, Ruby's look of complete exasperation somehow made the headmaster chuckle. When she demanded to know what was so funny, the headmaster only chuckled more.

"You have no need to worry, Ruby. I have the feeling we're all going to be seeing our more prominent members in top form by the end of the month. I sense something is stirring within Tsukune… I can feel it…" Was he headmaster's cryptic reply as Ruby, now frustrated beyond her normal limits, stormed out of the room and slammed the doors shut behind her. The headmaster seemingly smiled under his hood and shook his head.

"If only you knew, Ruby… That Tsukune's been here, watching this the whole time…" He said, even more cryptically than before.

__________THE END… TEMPORARILY…_________

R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES WELCOME!


	14. EP13: EVOLUTION COMPLETE!

Aloha, all! Teck again, bringing you yet another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this, Tsukune's surprising return to action. Enjoy!

**EPISODE 13: EVOLUTION COMPLETED!**

Ruby sat on the Bed across from Tsukune, a sad expression on her face. It had been nearly a month since he'd been admitted and diagnosed as comatose. The Headmaster had since given the order to have Tsukune's life-support disconnected after a month. Ruby stared at Tsukune sadly, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Please…" Ruby said, "Please, Tsukune, you have to wake up! You have to wake up…" Tsukune made no response. Ruby began to cry hysterically, got up and ran out of the room. Just in time for Tsukune to cough blood.

~ IN THE ASTRAL PLANE, DECHUU! ~

Tsukune slid back along the invisible Astral Plane floor, his face toting multiple lacerations and covered in mingling streams of fresh and dried blood. Meanwhile, his foe, the mysterious woman, floated down several feet away, completely unharmed. He couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to him that she was some kind of ghost until a little while ago; even though she'd been taunting him from ALL directions, he still hadn't figured out her nature until her fiftieth vanishing attack. And that had been about three weeks ago.

'_Damn it!'_ Tsukune thought, _'How am I supposed to beat her?_ _Every single attack I throw at her goes right through her! There's no way to physically injure her… wait, maybe I could try the trap method… That could… _Yeah, that could work!" Tsukune finished his thought out loud, and adopted a different stance. Lowering his center of gravity closer to the ground, he held both arms out, far away from his body, his hands curled like claws. As his opponent stared at him, he stood, stalk still, in preparation.

The woman charged, and then vanished. As she reappeared behind Tsukune, her hand flattened to deliver a karate chop to his neck, she suddenly found herself unable to move. She stood there, in total silence, attempting to complete her attack, as Tsukune began laughing.

"I thought you'd fall for it. Glad I figured out your weakness in time. I hope you enjoy this."

~BACK IN THE REAL WORLD, DECHUU! ~

Ruby rang the bell to call the other members into the room for Tsukune's final hours. His vitals had been fluctuating rapidly from about two weeks ago, and no one could explain it. Now, once again, his pulse and blood pressure were going through the ceiling, and almost everyone was standing outside the room watching the nurses attempt to stabilize him. Of the five girls and four men present, only one was weeping steadily. As Moka collapsed to her knees, fingernails raking the glass window, tears flowing like rivers from her eyes, mouth flying in constant silent requests that Tsukune not die, the only one to comfort her was her sister Kokoa, who knelt next to the distraught Moka and held her tightly in comfort. Tokaro frowned, Gin was cursing, Kenji was begging against all odds, and Kazama was around the opposite corner, pounding his fists against the wall. Inside the room, however, Ruby stood by Tsukune's side, holding his hand tightly, while the Headmaster stood next to the doctor, nodding his head as the doctor explained Tsukune's possible post-awakening symptoms for about the twentieth time, making sure to stress the point that the poor boy may not live. The Headmaster, however, knew exactly what was really going on, and had alerted Ms Nekonome minutes before to meet him in the Astral Plane to watch Tsukune…

~ BACK ON THE ASTRAL PLANE, DECHUU! ~

Not knowing that Ms Nekonome and the Headmaster were looking on, Tsukune went it for the kill. Using his vampiric strength, he used his free hand to grab the mystery woman higher up her arm. Then, in a single motion, Tsukune lifted the woman into the air and threw her away, making sure to make her land on her neck several times. After he was sure she was in range, he held his claw-like hands together, and he created a large energy seal. Trapping the woman in the energy array, Tsukune smiled.

"I apologize," Tsukune said, "But I'm not about to be disconnected. There's still too much for me to do. This is the end." Activating his ghoul energy, Tsukune launched a high-scale aura strike that blasted the woman into the air, then back to the ground like a ragdoll. Only this time, when she came down, she didn't get back up. Tsukune walked over and, keeping his guard up, nudged her slightly with his foot. She groaned, slowly raising her face high enough off the ground to look him in the eye.

"Well done, boy. You've earned my respect, and my powers. Use them as you wish, and enjoy them. Not many people will be able to vanish into thin air whenever they want…" she said, turning into an indigo ball of light that spun around Tsukune rapidly until it fused with him. As he felt the power course through him, he felt himself falling backward… and heard the Headmaster's voice scream.

"DON'T UNPLUG THAT MACHINE! THIS BOY SHALL LIVE!"

~ BACK IN THE REAL WORLD, DECHUU! ~

"DON'T UNPLUG THAT MACHINE! THIS BOY SHALL LIVE!" The Headmaster shouted loudly, removing the doctor's hand from the plug and forcing him away. Just at that moment, Tsukune's vitals flat-lined, then returned to normal.

As everyone sat staring at the monitor, The Headmaster announced, "Alright, we're all done here. Everyone leave and return to your jobs. Aono Tsukune will be alright." The Headmaster walked out of the room, dragging a teary-eyed Ruby behind him by the skirt of her dress, despite her fervid clawing towards the room, and soon had most of the girls behind him in the same way. The boys, however, simply smiled and left the room, giving their silent friend his rest.

~ A LITTLE LATER, DECHUU! ~

Moka walked to the music room, where she saw the door open. As she moved closer, she heard the sound of a lone shamisen* playing from within. Upon further investigation, she found Mizore, slowly strumming away. At first, the song she played sounded rather… morbid, but soon livened up as Ruby, appearing seemingly form nowhere played on her piano, adding a lively set of keystrokes. Soon, Moka noticed the lean forms of her half-sister and the team's witchling began their own additions, playing some soft keyboard and guitar pieces. Finally, Kurumu, despite the team's glares, stepped from the shadows, playing slowly on a flute.

Moka smiled; even in the presence of a potential tragedy, the girls still managed to keep their cool and compose a song. Moka slowly walked to the instrument stand and picked up the only thing left: a violin. Soon the entire crew had joined in; Kazama had picked up a bass guitar, Tokaro had picked up a second shamisen, Gin had picked up a harmonica, and Kenji had picked up a trumpet. The room resounded with music that tolled forth with tones of joy and relief. Several minutes later, the entire group stopped, and caught their breath. They knew it wasn't over just yet.

~LATER…~

Ren sat by on a stone planter by the school's main door. He'd just learned that Tsukune would survive. Though it gave it gave him a small bit of relief, he could still tell that things weren't quite over yet. If Faust was here now, things were only going to heat up. However, he quickly stood as Moka walked out the door and walked past.

"Feeling any better now, Akashiya-san?" Ren asked, a neutral expression adorning his face. Moka, hearing his voice, smiled and turned.

"Yes, Nexus-san, and I want to thank you for your words of advice a while back, before Tsukune's accident. You told me not to lose the light that is my love for him. And your advice has helped me since his hospitalization. Thank you so much for your help," Moka said as she walked over and gave Ren a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned and walked away.

She didn't get far, however, when she heard a sinisterly breathless voice wheeze, "Hello, Vampi-san. Or should I say… AKASHIYA MOKA!" As Moka turned to look, she found Nagare smiling at her darkly with his hand raised to her face. As his hand began to glow green, Moka's eyes went wide in shock. However, just as Nagare released his attack, Ren grabbed Moka by the shoulders and rolled to the ground, saving her.

"Nex-" Moka began as Ren looked at her while on the ground and said, "Not Nexus, Akashiya-san; it's Ren. My name is Himeya Ren. And I'm making my decision now." Elevating himself on one hand, Ren moved to the side over-top of Moka, kicking away another punch attempt by Nagare. Then Ren took out the EvolTruster and removed the bottom half from the top, pointing it directly at Nagare and blinding him as he changed directly to Junis Red, and looked back at Moka.

"I have seen the light that shines about you and your friends, the light that gleams even through the darkness of your actions and individual pasts. I choose to help you and your cause. Now, if you can still transform, please, stand and we'll defeat this evil boy together. For Tsukune-san's sake," Ren said, rushing at Nagare, who quickly transformed once again, going in for a direct stabbing attack. Moka nodded, stood up, and dialled her code into her phone:

"_**8-2-6-7-4-7-3: VAMPIRE!"**_ came the system's announcement, as Moka attached her phone to her right hip and transformed. Rushing forward, she drew her sabre and began a blaze of attacks with Nexus that kept Nagare on the defensive. Soon, strike after strike got through the slug-boy's defences, and within seconds he landed on his back on the ground.

~IN THE MEDICAL WARD… DECHU! ~

Tsukune slowly began to move in bed. As his face contorted and shifted, his body thrashed about in a frantic attempt to do something. Seconds later, his eyes shot open, and, with a solemn expression on his face, he vanished into thin air.

~BACK AT THE FIGHT, DECHUU! ~

Moka and Ren were about to beat Nagare when he began to release his toxic gasses again, causing both to experience severe muscle pain. As they collapsed from the pain, Nagare strolled over to Moka, smiling behind his helmet.

"Now, Moka-san… Your sweet body will belong to me! It will be mine to do with as I please!" Nagare said as he reared back, dagger in hand, and swung at Moka's face. Moka braced for the impact…

…The impact that never came. As Moka opened her eyes, her visor showed her the impossible: Tsukune was standing behind Nagare, holding his arm with one that looked as if it wasn't even there. Tsukune's expression changed from passive to a beaming grin. Twisting Nagare's arm around behind his back, Tsukune yanked hard and made Nagare hold himself around the throat at knife-point.

Leaning in closer to Nagare's helmet, he whispered loudly, "NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, attacks Moka-san while I'm still around. It's time I show you what you REALLY did to me, Nagare-san." Pushing Nagare hard on the back, Tsukune pulled out his phone. However, the code he dialled was different from his normal code:

_**"7-4-2-6-8-2-7-6: PHANTASM,"**_ the phone announced, and, as Tsukune threw the phone into the air, he pulled put two more, both resembling the first. He quickly flipped them open and dialled two more codes:

"_**8-2-6-7-4-7-3: VAMPIRE!"**_

"_**4-4-6-8-5: GHOUL!"**_

"HENSHIN," Tsukune announced loudly, sliding both phones onto the centre of the belt, on left and right sides. As the first phone fell back into Tsukune's hand, he slid it toward the centre of the belt, right between the first two. As a connection was made between the two side phones and the centre phone, he pushed down on the side phones and the transformation began.

The armour plating appeared first, materializing as if formed of some ghostly energy. Next, the boots, which appeared in a white colour with silver trim and black accents. As the leg armour and chest armour converged at the groin, the belt spawned a ghostly design of sharp, jagged teeth. Up toward the neck, the armour branched out to the arms, covering every exposed inch until only Tsukune's head remained to be seen. Soon, the helmet appeared, bearing an ethereal design. As the lenses blinked on and off, flashing their ghostly green hue, Tsukune walked slowly walked to Nagare and picked him up by the throat. Tossing him aside, Tsukune held a hand out to the side, releasing his aura, nullifying the poison gas.

"Ren-san, I think it's time this guy goes for good. I'm going to need you to help me out for a moment, alright?" Tsukune said, going over and helping Nexus up from the ground. Tsukune whispered to Nexus, who immediately did a double-take.

"_Are you mad? You only just woke up! That could potentially make you comatose again!"_ Nexus said into Tsukune's mind, surprised when the latter shook his head in response.

"Don't worry about it. My new powers are more than enough to keep me alive. Just work with me on this one, please? At the very least, I'll succumb to fatigue," Tsukune said. Ren could feel the confidence in Tsukune's voice.

"_As you wish, Tsukune-san, let's go._" Nexus crossed his arms, the gauntlets glowing before he threw them to the sides, waves of light rolling off of him as the Meta Field formed around them. Then, Nexus took careful aim at Nagare, who now panicked, looking for a way to escape. Tsukune inputted his _**"FINISHER"**_ code and ran at Nagare, leaping six steps later. Nexus uttered a battle cry as he thrust both hands into the air before twisting both of them in front of his chest...then he pointed his left hand at the ground, summoning a tornado of Light and releasing it at Nagare. However, it was not aimed at Nagare; instead it enveloped Tsukune in its warm yet powerful embrace and sent him on a spiralling crash-course toward Nagare.

As Nagare scrambled to get away, Tsukune screamed, "POWER OVERDRIVE: PHANTASM'S DEATH CYCLONE!" and connected with a spinning scissor kick. As Nagare screamed in pain, the center of Nexus' chest glowed, and the Meta Field dispersed as all three heroes returned to their human forms in the normal dimensions. As Moka slowly stumbled her way over to Tsukune, he shook Ren's hand, the latter returning the gesture as he watched Tsukune walk over and meet Moka's confused mumbling with a loving embrace. His next choice of words was too much for the poor girl to take, and she broke into tears as he held her tight.

"You don't have to cry anymore, Moka-san. I'm back and I have no intention of leaving you ever again," Tsukune said, proceeding to comfort Moka as she cried uncontrollably into his shoulder. Ren smiled slightly as he slipped his EvolTruster back into his jacket Soon, he smiled wider as the skies opened themselves and poured out their own tears, soaking Ren and the two love-birds in a torrent of rain. Soon, the three were joined by the other Youkaiders, all of whom piled around Tsukune and Moka. The two lovers looked at each other at this, then smiled and waited as their friends picked them up and carried them, on their shoulders, into the school and straight to the headmaster's office. However, Ruby turned back to see that one person was not following them in. "Hey! You!" The man turned to look at her, "Come in with us...it seems you have done much to help us yet none of us really know you..." The man looked back at her for a moment...almost making her back up one step as he stared at her with a Light-filled gaze...before he nodded slowly. "Very well." he said, before adding, "This time." Then he walked through the rain, his aura never being dampened by it as he strode inside with the leader of the Youkaiders, heading to the headmaster's office.

~ LATER, DECHU! ~

Ruby stood outside the door to the hospital room. Her mind flashed back to something that had happened what seemed like ages ago. Knowing what she felt she had to do, and slipped into the room. Sealing off the exits and closing the curtains on the windows with her magic, she slowly disrobed and walked over to Tsukune's sleeping body. He'd fallen asleep again a few hours earlier, after the doctors had encouraged him to get more sleep while they ran some tests.

"I know this isn't right..." Ruby said, her face turning redder than beets, "But I need to know what this feels like. I'm sorry, Tsukune…" As she approached the bed, she pulled the sheets back and was surprised to find his gown lying open, his member out and resting against his leg. Getting on her knees, she slowly picked up Tsukune's root and stroked it for a couple seconds before proceeding to suck on it. A few minutes later, Tsukune groaned and Ruby backed up as Tsukune exploded, launching a stream of hot juice into the air. As if on instinct, Ruby got herself into position, catching most of it on her face. Collecting the semen on her face with her fingers, she swallowed as much as she possibly could, then walked over and climbed on top of the bed and set about her task. Slowly lowering herself toward his piece, Ruby gasped slightly as she teased herself for several seconds, prodding her almost begging lips with the tip of his rock-hard dick.

"NGGH!" she groaned, as she began to slide the tip inside herself, then stifling a small scream as the entire length and girth of him slipped inside with ease. Ruby stared at the ceiling for several minutes afterward, turned her gaze down to the multiple trails of crimson blood running from her parted entrance. She slowly started to move her hips, bouncing up and down, working herself to orgasm. However, the faster and harder she went, the better it felt, and the harder it became for Ruby to stifle the moans and gentle screams of pleasure that escaped her throat. For what seemed like forever, Ruby enjoyed the subtle feel of Tsukune's meat running its steady course through her body, until she felt the long, hard rod twitch repeatedly. Preparing herself, she groaned, then gasped out loud in ecstasy as she felt Tsukune's hot cum fill her to bursting.

As she arched back, revelling in the feeling, she took careful thought of how next to proceed. Slowly pulling herself off him, she reached over for the tissue box on the bedside table and cleaned up the area, making sure to leave no trace or evidence. Getting back into her clothing, she slowly went for the door, opened, and stepped through. As she closed the door, an icy dart flew past her face and landed in the door frame. Ruby turned as she heard the icy voice of the dart's creator:

"I hope you enjoyed that, Ruby-sama. I'm sure most of us already have."

As a pair of hidden eyes watched from the shadows, Ruby gasped as the feminine voice's owner stepped out from them, and said, "Mizore-chan? What are you doing here so late?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, hope this works out! By the way, For those who don't know, or are too lazy to use Google Images or Wikipedia, the Shamisen, or Samisen, literally translated as "Three Flavour String", is a Japanese instrument similar in appearance to the guitar, yet similar to the banjo in sound. Simple thing to use Wiki or Google Images, really it is! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES WELCOME!


	15. EP14: FLIGHT AND THE AURA BLADE!

Rise of the Youkaiders!

Chapter 15: FLIGHT AND THE AURA BLADE

By Roscoso

* * *

A man in a trench coat stood around the corner of a wall at Youkai Academy, carefully, and with a malevolent gaze, eying up a young woman in the school's uniform. He stared at her with an insatiable lust in his eyes, taking in the rich, jet-black hue of her long, curly hair, the length of her slim, yet slightly muscular legs, and...growled in contempt when his eyes traveled up those self-same legs to the girl's uniform skirt. Ah, yes, that lame-assed sickly green skirt... ah, hell, why not just throw in the whole uniform, which managed to cover everything he WANTED to see form her neck down to the mid-thigh length of her skirt. The man licked his lips and got nothing more of less than the taste of blood... Fresh... flowing... crimson... life force... his eyes wandered down to the corpse behind him, the corpse of the sexy young red-head he'd taken out for dinner the night before. He'd taken her for dinner of course... then taken her home, the connection clearly there... massaged her for a few minutes... raped her, laughing maniacally through her screams of pain and disbelieving, horrified shock... and then sliced her open with his bare hands and gorged on her voluptuous, sexy, blood-covered, dripping body...

He then let his gaze wander to his right side pocket, which bulged with the sheer size of an unnaturally-large cell phone. He pulled it out and stared at it... With this phone... he'd gained at least temporary freedom. He remembered that moment, three days ago when he'd received this phone from the dark, hooded leaders of the school's rebel band called ANTI-THESIS... when they'd given him the power he needed to be anywhere, and everywhere, at once.

_**"And all we require of you, in exchange for this new power,"**_ the leaders had said to him, _**"Is that you go out into the school. Go and cause as much rabid, wanton chaos, disorder, destruction and terror as you possibly can. That is the price of your power... and your freedom."**_ The man laughed quietly, not wanting to blow his cover. Since that day, he'd built up quite a reputation here at the school, as "The Bloody Cross", a moniker given to him by the female student populace not only for the bloody, cross-shaped cuts he left in every area of his victims that he'd managed to fuck, but also the large, bloody cross that he left the victims in... the cross of their own blood. Of course, that wasn't to say that the rest of the school's residents hadn't invented their own names for him... the male populace referred to him as "The Killer of Beauties", for the way he only targeted beautiful females, and the teachers called him "The Teacher Rapist", for the fact that in the short time he'd been there, he'd already gotten his hands on a total of sixteen females students and six female teachers. Activating his phone, he dialed a string of numbers, "**2-5-6-6-3-2-7-6-7-7: BLOOD CROSS**", and punched the corpse's head. Instantly, a large, cross-shaped sac appeared on the girl's back. He gently laid her down and proceeded to make his trademark cross incisions in the girl's breasts and unmentionable areas. Then, taking one more look to see if his next target was alone, which she now was, he hoisted the body of his last night's feast into the air, making sure that the dead girl's face rested in a way that made him look like he was talking to her.

"You know, babe... I gotta thank you for dinner last night... It was exquisite! And now... You'll help me land my NEXT victim. GAH!" he shouted as he halfheartedly lobbed her body into the public, aiming it to land right in front of his desired prey. As the body landed on its back, the cross of blood forming underneath, the girl who witnessed it screamed in terror. She knew, at least from rumors, as reliable as they occasionally are, that the second one of the "bloody Cross's victims land in front of you, you become his next victim. If only she'd had the sense to investigate, or report it... But, as soon as the man in the trench coat walked from behind the corner, she was lost in love. And he... he was lost in hunger.

~A FEW DAYS LATER, DECHU!~

It was a normal peaceful day at Youkai academy, which was as rare as meeting a super vampire and being spared. Youkai Academy also was home to their own protection known as the Youkaiders, a super-secret, elite force of regular students who served the headmaster and struggled against a rowdy group of rogue students called ANTI-THESIS. Two of them, known as Tsukune Aono and Kazama Kadoya, where currently walking to the male dorms.

"So your saying you've been having these weird feelings while you sleep?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah, it's happened a bunch of times over the past few weeks," Tsukune said. Kazama slowly nodded.

"That is weird," Kazama said as they walked through the path that led from the school to the dorms. Unknown to them a figure was watching from the trees.

"I have to hurry.." The Figure whispered as she brought out a Henkaider and began dialing a set of numbers.

(Meanwhile)

Tsukune and Kazama where almost to the dorms...when Kazama stopped still and glanced around.

"What's up?" Tsukune asked.

"Something's not right..." Kazama said as they felt a breeze. Tsukune then noticed something.

"Down!" Tsukune said tackling Kazama down as they avoided a bladed fan from hitting them.

"Not bad senses boys," Is heard as they see on a branch was Kitana.

"Damnit!" Kazama shouted, reaching for him phone. he dialed his code and pushed "Call", initiating the transformation. Once transformed, Kazama drew his weapon, as did Kitana. Once more, the two exchanged blades. Tsukune, on the other hand, felt that more was wrong than just the sudden arrival of Kazama's ... friend. He sensed that something was amiss elsewhere, and, giving Kazama the warning that he was leaving, headed off to find the trouble, creating several spirit copies of himself with his Phantasm powers. Meanwhile, Kazama, now not needing to worry about Tsukune getting involved, proceeded to whip out his next weapon: A similar code that Ruby had once used against Tsukune at tryouts.

**"*-#-1-2-3-4-CALL IN: LEVEL FOUR**! **BOOST!**", came the mechanical voice within, instantly buffing Kazama up to an already dangerous level. As his muscles remained, while visually receding, Kitana thought her chance had come: Kazama had weakened himself with a suicide attack! She charged him, only to soon find his sword along her throat, Kazama holding it from behind her while keeping both arms in a tight lock behind her back with her sword facing downward.

"I told you before, Kitana-chan. I'm going to save you! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Kazama shouted, taking a vastly powerful aerial leap straight to a curved-looking cliff at the edge of teh school grounds. landing there and releasing Kitana with a powerful push, Kazama held his blade ready in a new stance: left leg bent at the knee, right leg extended straight out to the side, sword held in right hand in a downward diagonal direction facing the opposite direction from the left side, with the left index and middle fingers held at the bottom of the blade. Kitana, not sure what to make of this strange pose, made up her mind to simply attack Kazama, going in with a straight-out rushing slash tot he ribs. However, as her blade descended, Kazama's blade flexed outward, parrying her blow and returning it with an attack of his own. Quickly returning to his stance, Kazama waited for Kitana's next few attacks to be countered before beginning to taunt her.

"Do you honesty expect to hit me with tricks i've seen dozens of times before?" Kazama scoffed, chuckling giddily as if he were five years old, "Sorry, but... NOT HAPPENING~!" Kazama finished his sentence in a musical tone, before parrying and countering Kitana's next few attacks with as much ease as he had before. Now, he began laughing.

"I don't know what they did to you, old friend, but they seem to have dulled your senses! The simple fact that you can't even see through my technique is appalling! Every Garuda should know it!" He then swung his blade in a wide arc, clashing his with hers before pushing just hard enough to send her sword, now torn from her hands, flying several yards away to land in the small, loose patch of turf right at the edge of the cliff. Kazama continued.

"Oh, wait... that's right. You were taken away at a young age, so you never underwent the Garuda's Rite of Passage Training Ceremony. In Our village, the elders enacted a special rule stating that ONLY graduates of the village school would be allowed to leave, but only after they complete a simple task: Parry five blows and return with seven. not one of us could figure it out, until the elders demonstrated. I was their choice of target," Kazama said, disengaging his transformation and lifting his shirt at his left side. Kitana gasped: a large scar of an upside-down roman numeral V was imprinted between a sideways roman numeral VII. Transforming back into the White Youkaider again, Kazama gingerly touched his scar, then looked at her again.

"That scar is the proof that I passed that ceremony! i'm a true garuda, unliek you. I'm not going to pass on my secret to you. Not until i've brought you back from the darkness!" Kazama shouted, and just as Kitana got up to go after her sword, Kazama swung down, stabbing his blade into the ground in front of her face.

"Move another inch, and I may just have to hurt you, Kitana-chan. I don't want to, really," Kazama said, before falling victim to the oldest trick in the book: Kitana slid her hand from her side toward Kazama's groin, holding it dangerously close to his unmentionables.

"How about this proposition, tough guy? You take that sword away and i don't make a mice-meat pie out of your nuts and bolt!" Kitana said in a menacing tone, scrambling away for her weapon as Kazama staggered back from her. As she clammered to the cliff's edge, Kazama noticed that the turf had weakened when her rapier impaled it.

"Now, Ka-za-ma-kun," Kitana said, enunciating his name as she'd done before, "I'm going to run you through with my sword and haul your carcass back to the... wait a minute, why are you getting taller?" Kitana looked down and realized that the ground underneath her had started to crumble under her feet. Looking back up as he transformation reversed, the combined look of "OH SHIT" and pure terror on her face propelled Kazama forward. As if in slow motion, Kazama ran at top speed to reach Kitana, extending his hand out to her as he dove toward the edge. However, as if destined by cliche itself, the ground gave way a minuted too quick and Kitana's hand slipped out her hand as she cried Kazama's name, begging her to save her. Kazama did the math quickly: a 100+ foot fall + sharp, jagged rocks below = not enough left of Kitana to spread on a cracker, should that much of her be found in the first place. Kazama's transformation reversed and he lay on the turf, pounding his fists into the ground.

"DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!" WHY? WHY AM I NEVER STRONG ENOUGH? I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR TSUKUNE, AND NOW KITANA-CHAN'S GOING TO DIE! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" As if driven by Kazama's screams and tears, his body began to morph, somehow. Large white wings grew out if his shoulders, and wrapped around him as he screamed bloody murder. Seconds later, his henkaider shouted out his newest activation:

"**4-5-4-4-4-8: FLIGHT**!" Kazama, now once again standing as the White Youkaider, dove off the cliff's edge. However, Kitana, having closed her eyes to brace for impact, yelped slightly as her steep descent to death halted in its tracks. Opening her eyes, whioch had began leaking tears of regret, she cried in stunned joy as Kazama, now clad in a sleeker suit of armor, flapped his angelic white wings to take them back to the solid ground of the school grounds. He set her down as they landed, and disengaged his transformation, returning to normal. He smiled an innocent smile at Kitana, who broke down in tears. he held her tight against his chest as he comforted his shock-ridden, long-lost friend for the first time in years. Somehow, Kazama had the feeling that his battles with Kitana were over.

~MEANWHILE, DECHUU!~

The Bloody Cross smirked as he eyed his next prey, a rather Beauty sight, of the Pink Haired, green eyed Moka Akashiya.

Nearby his feet was another of his victims with the Cross slashes on her body as he smirked and got ready to toss her as he made the Cross slashes on the dead girls breasts before halfheartdly tossing the body which landed in front of Moka who gasped and even looked a little green in the face.

Bloody Cross smirked and approached Moka...

"Are you alright?" He asked as Moka glanced at the stranger.

"Yes... I think I'll be OK. It's not everyday that something like this...Urp... happens to me..." she said, sounding on the verge of throwing up. Bloody Cross frowned for a second; his charm wasn't working? What was with this girl? He was going to have to turn things up a notch.

"Sad thing is, I couldn't save her," he lied, "I was this close to catching the Bloody Cross and taking him to the Youkaiders for punishment, but he knocked me out... and after that, i can't remember much else..." Moka seemed interested now. _'Finally!'_ he thought, _'NOW I'VE GOT HER!'_

"Really? You almost caught that insane, cruel bastard? You would have helped the Youkaiders bring that enemy of women to justice? Maybe i should make a recommendation for you to be added to their ranks! Anyone who does something THAT good for everyone else HAS to be a good person!" Moka said, now completely oblivious to the growing swirl of evil intent around her. Her inner vampire, however, picked up on it straight away.

**_"OI!_**_**"**_ Inner Moka shouted, using the Rosario as a medium, _**"WATCH OUT WITH THIS GUY! HE'S BAD NEWS! YOU'RE IN DANGER!"**_ Moka took the warning and backed off, gaining her a look of surprise from the mysterious boy.

"What's wrong? I know, let's go for dinner tonight; I know this great place that-" "Sorry, but no thank you. I have a boyfriend right now, and he wouldn't like it if I cheated on him. Thank you for the offer and the help with my shock, but I have to go now," Moka said, interrupting the Bloody Cross as she got up and walked away quietly to inform the teachers... as if no one else had done that already... Suddenly, she felt a powerful a powerful hand grip her arm, and she looked back.

Behind her, the man in the trench coat had begun changing; his outward appearance now had more of an insect-ish feel to it, and a good ten-or-so extra pairs of arms popped out of his arms, adding to the already sixteen extra pairs of legs punching out of his body. His face now split along the sides, giving his mouth a bit of of a mandible look as he sent three extra pairs of arms to grab Moka's other wrist and ankles. Four more pairs of arms/legs flew out and clasped down around her chest and thighs, and Moka gasped as another four pairs joined the others, creating the outline of a bondage suit.

"NO!" Moka shouted, only to be slapped across the face by one of the Bloody Cross' free hands as he shouted back, "NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME! NOW I'LL TAKE YOU FOR MY OWN AND ADD YOU TO TEH BODY COUNT! GYAHAHAHAHA!" Moka soon felt something below her, and looking down as best she could, found a large, scaly phallus waiting between her legs.

"NO! PLEASE!" Moka screamed while the evil one holding her laughed hysterically, saying, "DON'T BOTHER CRYING! NO ONE'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!" He kept laughing for several seconds after he felt the air in the courtyard shift, looking around, he found that the entire place was empty. Not a soul could be seen for miles. Not that it bothered him... What bothered him was the fact that he seemed to now be missing something... rather important... He flexed his long body down low to see what had happened, and now found himself without his "peter".

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHO CUT MY WANG OFF?" He shouted furiously, and looked around frantically for the culprit as the air shifted next to his face. Feeling something off, he reached up to teh side of his head and pressed his hand against his ear... not that there was one there anymore. Now it was just a bloody hole. He screamed again as the air shifted three more times, taking with it three more pieces of him: one of his numerous left arms, one of his many right legs, and a large patch off his jacket. As the Bloody Cross continued his frantic search, he heard footsteps and looked toward the other end of the courtyard, in an area with next to no light at all. In it was a silhouette-which shouldn't be possible in the first place-tossing something conical in shape up and down between it's hands. As he figure stepped out, Moka's look of terror became one of joy, while the Bloody Cross gained a look of bewilderment: Tsukune had come to save Moka... And he was holding his foe's penis in a vacuum of air that was just above the palm of his left hand.

"YOU PRICK! GIVE ME THAT BACK NOW!" Bloody Cross shouted, only to get a smirk and a light laugh from Tsukune, followed by the words, "You want it back? I'll make you a deal. I'll trade you... For her. Put her down and let her be and I'll hand this back to you right now." Moka reached desperately for Tsukune, wondering WHY he was so calm about all this. Bloody Cross laughed.

"So... It's her for it, huh? Well... I DON'T LIKE THAT DEAL!" Bloody Cross shouted as the hands and legs on Moka's body solidified into single, solid, sharp points, and punctured her flesh. Tsukune stood there, a look of shock on his face. His plan was backfiring. Bloody Cross proceeded to pull all of his appendages through Moka's body at high speeds, tearing her open. Moka felt one go into her heart, and two seconds later she went limp, her entire front side flayed and hanging open. Tsukune now had more than enough reason to kill this man. The Bloody Cross pulled out the small phone in his pocket and dialed a number:

_**"2-3-6-8-4-7-3-3-4-2:CENTIPEDIA!"**_ Called the man's phone and, as he plugged it into the socket on his left side, he transformed into a NegaKaider. The Turf NegaKaider, to be exact, his form bearing a distinct resemblance in all aspects to the ground around him. He had two extra pairs of arms, and three extra sets of legs. His helmet resembled an insect with sharp fangs, and he roared loud. Tsukune, however, held his ground. He looked at the monster before him before closing his eyes. The air seemed to change in the courtyard, but the Bloody Cross couldn't care. He raced at Tsukune head-long, running right into a curved projection of energy that shot him back toward a nearby fountain. Bloody Cross stood, screaming. Whatever it was that hit him, it had put a large gash in his armor. He rushed again, completely ignoring all five of the energy blasts that hit him, leaving gashes in his legs and shoulders. Then, on the sixth time he was thrown, he looked. He staggered back at what he saw: Tsukune was collecting his aura in a solid swirl around him, and seemed to be firing it off as ... waves? Regardless, the monster got into gear dashed again, aiming this time to take down this freak of a boy once and for all. Only thing was, just as he got close, Tsukune seemed to vanish. When The monster looked down, he saw a long, jagged cut right through the connection that held the screen to the monster's Henkaider. The transformation ended, and the beast fell to his two humanoid knees.

"How?" He said in disbelief, "HOW WAS I BEATEN BY A SCRAWNY KID WITH NO HENKAIDER?" Tsukune laughed heartily as he reached towards his wrists. He soon produced an impossibly long bladeover the back of his hand, made entirely of his monster Aura. He reached his blade-less hand into his pocket and pulled out his three Henkaiders, and laughed again as the monster before him reeled in horror.

"Ready for a bit of news, Mr Bloody Cross? I'm one part Vampire, one part Ghoul, one part Phantasm, and all human. Guess what? You never stood a chance. Mostly because you couldn't see through the Aura in time. Now, for what you've done, YOU DIE!" The Bloody Cross screamed as Tsukune dropped his bladed hand down in a dancing arc...

~TODAY'S FIGHT LASTED FOR SEVEN MINUTES AND FORTY-FIVE SECOND, DECHUU! LATER ON, DECHUU... ~

The entire team was gathered around Moka's bed in the school ER. The doctors had hooked her up to life support after stitching her heart closed and sewing her skin back into place, but there was no denying: Moka wasn't going to last much longer. The Headmaster had acknowledged Tsukune's decision of finishing off the Bloody Cross as the correct course of action, but admonished him simultaneously for not helping Moka sooner. Another bout of tryouts seemed inevitable now.

As the Headmaster walked out of the room, cursing high and low, Tsukune looked at the others and whispered, "Guys, could I ... maybe get five minutes alone with Moka-san?" The others nodded grimly and left. As soon as Tsukune was sure they were out of earshot, it became his turn to break down in tears and curse. For as long as he'd been there, Moka had been everything to him... and now, as he had been before, she lay on a bed in front of him, connected to a machine to keep living. It killed him inside, but he knew there was only ONE other path to take.

"Moka," Tsukune said, reaching over and kissing her lips, then continuing, "I'm never going to let you go. I swear. I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do, but ... I just can't stand the thought of you being dead... I'm SORRY!" he screamed as he reached for her neck and clamped his vampire teeth deep into her veins. Despite the oxygen mask on her face, she gasped and her eyelids curled back in pain. Several minutes went by before he finally let go and slowly waved a hand over the puncture wounds, healing them over perfectly. Tsukune looked at Moka with a deep look of regret on his face. He'd just shared his blood with her. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew for sure that things WEREN'T going to be the same anymore... He passed out on the chair next to her bed, his hand on hers. Ruby came in three minutes later to check on him and found something incredible: Tsukune was sleeping soundly in a chair next to Mokawith his hand in hers... and her hand was gripping his tightly. Ruby smiled. Somehow, He'd gotten to her and made her fight death...

~THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, DECHUU! ~

Tek: Thanks to all our readers for your continued support. I do, however, have some bad news. Due to real life issues, this will be our friend Roscoso's final chapter in "Project Youkaiders". He has, however, agreed to do ONE last chapter after the main story is finished as an epilogue of sorts for his characters Kazama and Kitana. Until then, I'd like to extend a hand of thanks to Ross for his help over these past 14 chapters; He is a great friend and writer. Thanks again Ross for all the hard work you poured into this. John and I will take up the torch you've left us in teh form of KAzama and Kitana and keep them going strong until the end.

This chapter marked the beginning of a new weapon in Tsukune's arsenal of skills and abilities: the Aura Blade, a weapon of my own design, is nothing more than what you saw. Tsukune focuses his energy into a swirling, solid mass of his own Aura around his body. From there, though, there are three possibilities: 1) fire off semi-solid projectile Aura Arcs, as he did against the Bloody Cross; 2) Solidify the Aura inside himself and create weapons out of his own body (again, he did this with his bladed wrist against the Bloody Cross); 3) Solidify and purify the Aura around him, processing it into the form of a sword in his hand (yet to be seen). In any of these cases, the simple fact that he HAS this ability puts him even higher above the Youkaiders than he was to begin with, because, as you've seen, it's strong enough to tear through a Youkaider's armor. NOW! For the finisher: what will become of Moka now that Tsukune has infused her with his three-part blood? How will Tsukune power up further? What will the Headmaster think when he finds out about Tsukune's daring, yet costly, and highly dangerous save? Read on to find out in Chapter 15, which is coming as soon as John and I finish writing it!


	16. EP14&A HALF: WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK?

Hey all, Tek here. John and I would like to sincerely apologize for the agonizingly long wait for chapter 16. John has been writing his chapter, but personal issues have slowed him down a bit. So, until he has #16 done and ready for you guys, I'd like to give you a bit of a special piece. During the month that Tsukune was out of commission, some characters got a boost that would confuse everyone if I didn't explain. ALSO, WARNING! This chapter is rated R for EXTREME violence, cursing, death, and a VERY steamy interlude between the two main focuses of this chapter. In fact, the interlude is ... well, it's more detailed than has been done in this story before, so prepare yourselves. I apologize ahead of time if it turns out to be too sexy or smutty for some. If you don't like any of those, RUN NOW. So, here it is! ^_^

**EP14&A HALF: WHAT HAPPENED LAST MONTH?**

OP: "DOUBT & TRUTH" - AXS

It was a calm afternoon. The quiet chills of winter were starting to set in, so to conserve heat, the headmaster had ordered all windows to be locked shut for the season. This didn't seem to affect Tsukune much as he stood idly behind Ruby, who was seated before one of the school's database computers, pulling up surveillance footage from the last month.

"Ruby-san, for the last time, I don't need you to tell me or even show me what I missed over the last month," he said nervously. Ever since he'd been released from hospital, he'd seemed a lot more knowing of the goings-on of the school... and certain things he shouldn't have known at all, like Ruby's past. This had irritated her, and she'd pulled him to the security office to prove to herself more than to him that he hadn't been awake to keep tabs on anything. This was at LEAST the thirtieth time he'd said this, and now Ruby had no patience or willpower remaining to hold back.

"YES I DO, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT!" She snapped, rounding on him with fire in her eyes. Tsukune quieted down and backed off. He then waited for Ruby to sit back down, but she didn't. Instead, she continued walking toward him, a bit of extra force in every step until her last step placed her before him with one hand next to his head and her right foot in a small crater in the floor.

"How on Earth would you have been able to know any of that, anyway?" she asked, her face no more or less than an inch from his. Tsukune couldn't help but gain a slight blush and a look of worry; the look of worry was for what she might do to him... and the blush was for the fact that he could feel her breath, almost hotter than the school's furnace, scorching his face and neck. "How would you know about Kenji-san's upgrade? How would you know what happened to make him and Koko-chan as close as they are? AND HOW COULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE, IF I HAVE SPECIFICALLY MADE IT SO YOU FIND OUT NOTHING?" Ruby's eyes seemed to shoot lasers as Tsukune closed his own, feeling like she was burning holes through them with her gaze. They stayed like that for a few moments before Tsukune turned his head to cough. Ruby's eyes lost their flame in an instant, and backed away, a heavy blush rushing over her face.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Tsukune took a deep breath and said, "Didn't you stop to think that maybe because of my evolution, I might have gained abilities that would enable me to do new things?" Ruby stopped and thought about it; it had only been a week and a half since he'd been released, but in the few moments when Moka and their new ally Ren had been in mortal danger, Tsukune had snapped awake and vanished into thin air, worrying everyone sick. In the few moments after he'd beaten Nagare, their more recent foe, he'd revealed what had happened. Ruby had been too busy planning for later that same night to listen... _'That would explain why I don't recall being informed of his evolution...'_ she thought to herself.

"Then... how did you find out about my past? Surely being a..." She began. Tsukune could tell she couldn't remember and finished, "Phantasm?"

"Yes, thank you. Surely being a phantasm doesn't give you the ability to travel back through time and witness events, right?" she asked. Tsukune shook his head.

"No, being a phantasm isn't that incredible. In actuality, there are two completely practical points of being one. One is that I can separate my soul into pieces at will and create near-corporeal copies of my body for them to inhabit. In that case, one could say that I can ACTUALLY be anywhere and EVERYWHERE, and any time, or more accurately, in two places at once."

"The second is that during my sleep, I can leave my body, placing it in a comatose state, and wander around. During the last week, while I was sleeping in the hospital, I left myself behind and went over to visit with the headmaster and catch up on what I'd missed. For instance, he informed me of Kenji-kun's evolution, and his later closer involvement with Kokoa-san. During one particularly late night, after you'd stepped in to ask about the next course of action in regards to ANTI-THESIS, after you left, I stuck around and asked the headmaster about you. He was a little surprised that I'd asked, but eventually decided that I should know. I'll be going to him every night for the next few nights to be informed of everyone's past... save for Kenji-kun. He's already told me, and I'm sure Kazama-kun will tell me sooner or later," Tsukune said, following this with a short demonstration f his new powers.

Taking a step back, Tsukune closed his eyes and held his arms out to the side, as if he were entering into a sort of standing Zen meditation stance. Soon a faint glow surrounded him and his body began to split in two. Moments later, Ruby stumbled back into her chair as a small army, 25 strong, of Tsukune stood before her. A second later, only the original stood, as he'd called the others back to himself.

"But, in terms of Kenji-kun's evolution, I'm rather impressed," Tsukune said, "I may be able to become intangible, pass through solid objects on a whim, and makes copies of myself, but I can't grow claws on my hands or knock people back with a sonic roar like he can... He's got one up on me!"

_SEVERAL WEEKS AGO, DECHUU..._

"Good morning, Kokoa-chan!" Kenji called as he walked into the Youkaider Police HQ office in the school's west wing. Before him, in a swivel desk chair, sat Kokoa Shuzen, known to the general public as Vampette, and to her teammates as Purple-chan in official business. For the last few years, Kenji had harboured a school-boy crush on Kokoa, but in past weeks, his feelings had grown. As Kokoa looked up from the school newspaper with a look of disgust on her face, she smirked and walked over.

"What is this; flowers and chocolates? What is this, middle school, Kenta-kun?" she asked derisively as she snatched the bouquet and heart-shaped box of chocolates from his hands and brought them back to her desk.

"S-so, you don't like them?" Kenji asked, a little down-trodden.

"No, actually, I don't. You got a big bouquet of my favourite pink roses, and..." she said, picking up the box and shaking it against his ear, "if my ears don't deceive me, those are chocolate-coated caramel nougat clusters, right?" She smiled a bit as Kenji nodded in response to her query.

"In that case," she said, "You got two out of two. Good work," she said in a congratulatory tone. Kenji smiled back. In her head, Kokoa thought, _'I just hope this isn't one of those cliché high school love confessions... please let it not be that...'_

Kenji cleared his throat and, working up all the courage in his body, said, "Koko-chan... I ... I know you may not feel the same way, but I just want you to know that I ... I love you. I have since a few years ago, and... I just wanted you to know." Kokoa stared at him with a combination of shock, fright, and apology.

"Kenta-kun..." she started, trying to think of the right words to say, "I... I don't know what to say. I appreciate the gifts, really, I do! It's just that... I don't feel that way for you. We are already really good friends. If it's alright, I'd like for us to stay that way. I don't want to hurt you..."

"That's alright," Kenji said, his world half crumbling around him, "I kind of figured things would turn out this way. I'd be glad to stay your friend. And besides," he said, turning to leave, "who knows how serious we would get if you'd agreed? It could compromise everything!" Kenji half-turned his head and smiled, then turned and walked out of the room.

Kokoa looked at Kenji's gifts and shook her head. "Kenji-kun... I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do..." she said to herself as she sat back down in her chair, folded her arms on the desk in front of her, and rested her head on her arms. Moments later, she fell asleep, straight into her most common nightmares. Normally they were more dispersed and only came up once every other month each, but this time they were all strung together: Kokoa walking down a portion of the school's quad, only to be jumped by tough-looking guys with rubber joints who held her down; Kenji walking in to save her, then subsequently getting beaten to a near-dead pulp; JUST as the men were about to do their deed, Kenji would get up, transform into some new monster and beat up the men, then take Kokoa away to keep her safe and comfort her; Kenji then screaming at her about breaking a promise they'd made to each other by sleeping with another man, and that their relationship was over and storming out of their dorm..

Kokoa didn't want to admit it to anyone in her times awake, but she did secretly have a thing for Kenji. With these dreams, though, she was afraid of what could happen, and didn't want to hurt Kenji. She-dare she admit?-loved Kenji too much to ever do that to him. Maybe if she could explain those dreams to him...

Kokoa slowly stirred awake when she felt pressure on her shoulder and a force pushing. As she woke, she looked up to see Mizore hanging over her.

"M-Mizore-san... when did you get here?" she asked groggily. Mizore smiled and sat down beside her friend.

"I was here the whole time," she said, "and I heard the whole exchange between you and Kenta-kun. It's sad that you turned him down... you two would make such a cute couple!" Kokoa outwardly cringed at the thought, but beamed inwardly at the compliment. Mizore watched Kokoa cringe, and gave her a confused look.

"Why are you cringing? Are you afraid of those dreams of yours coming true?" Mizore asked. Kokoa nodded, remembering vaguely that she'd confided in both Mizore and her half-sister Moka about her dreams. Kokoa gave a slow nod, and Mizore shook her head.

"Koko-chan, you have to keep in mind: you're a vampire, not a psychic. Your dreams are just your imagination creating wild scenarios of what MIGHT happen. And besides, how many other dreams have you had that came true?" she asked calmly, smiling as Kokoa shook her head to say "none".

"Exactly," Mizore said, "You're not psychic and you can't predict the future with your dreams. They're just DREAMS, and that's all. You should go find Kenta-kun and give him a chance." Mizore hugged Kokoa comfortingly, and then got up to leave. As she got to the door, she turned her head to look back at Kokoa.

"And besides," she said, winking suggestively, "Should you two wind up getting serious enough, who knows what kind of cute little babies you could make together?" Kokoa's face turned a deep crimson and stood, picking up her desk chair as she went. Mizore took this as her cue to run, and managed to get away SECONDS before Kokoa's desk chair impacted with the wall. Kokoa chased Mizore down the hall and finally tackled her to the ground. The two girls wrestled around a little before laughing hysterically. Mizore gave Kokoa a small smile and took off to go see Tsukune in the hospital. Kokoa decided she'd go find Kenji and see if they could do something together.

-MEANWHILE, DECHUU...-

Kenji had gone off to the team training grounds to blow off some steam. He reared back and threw a powerful punch combo at a training dummy, the suddenly collapsed to his knees and gripped his right hand. For the third time, his right hand's claws had refused to come out, and now his fingertips were bleeding profusely.

"WHY?" he shouted, slamming his hands on the ground. When he did, his fingertips erupted like volcanoes, spewing a large amount of blood onto the floor. He screamed in pain and rolled over, clutching his hands. He writhed in pain for a few minutes before realising he'd stopped bleeding. He looked up to his hand and noticed that every one of his fingers was suddenly missing the nail AND cuticle, and now had large, open holes in the shape of crescent moons.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. As he stood, he made sure to be absolutely careful, so as to not further open the holes and bleed more. He stumbled off, looking for anyone who could get him to the nurse's office.

-MEANWHILE-

Kokoa had wandered out toward the training area, but had JUST missed seeing Kenji wander off. She looked around, a tad bit of fear starting to take hold; the place she was standing in was eerily similar to the one from her dream. She took a few more steps and gasped before turning to run away... directly into something large and muscle-bound...

"Huh?" she muttered as she staggered back a couple paces and took a good look at the massive, muscle-headed hulks standing before her. She gasped again, realising who they were; they were the guys from her dreams, specifically the football team from her middle school days... and the captain she'd "Gone out with". Her eyes went wide in terror. What was he doing here? He was a human as far as she remembered... what was he doing here in the monster world?

"Well well, if it isn't my little Koko. What're you doing at this whacked out school, huh? Mommy and daddy get scared and send you here to keep you safe?" the bulkiest of the group said. Koko fell backward on her rear and started slowly scooting back, little by little.

"T-T-Toriume Keisuke? What are you doing at Youkai?" Kokoa stammered, soon finding herself with her back against a dumpster. Keisuke didn't even bat an eyelash. He walked right up, picked her up by the collar of her top and hoisted her off the ground. As he did, Kokoa noticed his fingers segmenting. _'It wasn't rubber joints... it was monstrel powers!"_ Kokoa thought suddenly remembering her dream and realizing she had misinterpreted it. Seconds later she found herself gasping for air as Keisuke pulled his fist out of her stomach.

"Remember when I told you I'd kill you if you told anyone? Well, you told. AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HOPE YOU HAD FUN, LITTLE BITCH!"Keisuke shouted, rearing back and starting in for a thrust of his flat hand, his fingers now sharp points. Kokoa screamed.

"OI!" rang the roar of a male voice from not very far away. Kokoa felt the grip on her top loosen, followed by the feeling of landing HARD on the pavement. She turned in the direction of the voice and found -to her combined horror and joy- Kenji standing before the group, throwing glares that could have killed.

"Oh? What's this, little Koko, new boyfriend?" Keisuke asked. He gave a nod to the three guys at the forefront of his gang, who caught the gesture and smirked wickedly, turning on Kenji while pounding fists into their hands and cracking their knuckles.

"Kenta-kun, don't come closer! Please, just RUN!" she shouted, only to earn a reply in the form of a laugh that released a small shockwave... coming from Kenji. The three boys coming at him decided against stopping and continued on, full throttle. Kenji's lips curved back into a smile.

"First off," he started, stopping the first assailant's sloppy left hook dead with one of his own. This sent the boy rocketing back into a tree, which he broke through... and took with him as he slammed into a brick wall. A series of sickening pops and cracks announced a broken spine and a couple snapped ribs.

As the next attacker ran at him, attempting a leg sweep, Kenji jumped and delivered a sharp kick to the boy's chin, sending him soaring high into the sky. Another series of pops and cracks rang out as the boy slammed back into the concrete, HARD, and created a crater EXACTLY his size.

"As I was saying, first off, Kokoa-chan and I aren't going out. She actually turned me down about half an hour ago. As it is, we're just friends and co-workers right now. And secondly," he said, stopping his third attacker dead with an elbow strike to the rib cage that was followed with a powerful underhand left haymaker to the cheek, sending the boy skipping across the small path like a stone across a lake. Kenji then looked at Keisuke, his hair now coated in sweat and matted across his face, covering his eyes.

Keisuke almost reeled as a demented look came over Kenji's face, despite the fact that his eyes were obscured, and flinched when Kenji said, "I'm not going to run. I told you my feelings for a reason, Koko-chan. I'M NEVER GOING TO STOP LOVING YOU, AND I'LL GIVE MY LIFE TO SEE YOU SAFE AND SOUND!" He gave an angry roar and readied himself for the fight ahead.

However, for as strong as his senses were, he couldn't sense what hit him across the back of the head. As he hit the ground and watched a large spray of blood splash across the pavement, he saw several things: a golf club, nine iron to be exact, clattering to the ground next to him; a small army of at least several tens of men coming out of the bushes straight toward him; Kokoa screaming in terror only to gasp a second later as Keisuke delivered another painful rib strike, made worse by his fingertips becoming sharp points again.

Kokoa was screaming in a combination of pain, pure horror, and frustration. Sure, she was suffering more pain than she ever had, and her secret love was getting beaten to a bloody pulp just as her dreams had shown... but above all that, she felt frustrated by the fact that because of her emotional confusion, she was utterly helpless and unable to do anything to help. All she could do was cry, scream, and gasp for air every coupe seconds as the pain continued to build with each repeated attack.

-MEANWHILE, WITHIN KENJI'S MIND-

Kenji floated along, on the verge of death. Before him were three paths to walk down: one had a sign saying Paradise and pointing towards a long staircase to the clouds above; one had an arrow pointing straight down, indicating the inferno of Hell; one with a sign that had a picture of Kokoa's smiling face on it. He wanted to go back to Kokoa, but at the same time, he was torn; a part of him knew he had been a valiant warrior of peace and justice and a good friend to many people, while another part knew that for breaking his promise to his life's love, he couldn't go back to her and should condemn himself to hell.

"**Hey there kiddo,"** came the familiar voice of his inner monster. Kenji turned and smirked a bit as his were-tiger side walked up. The two got along when they talked and were decent friends. However, today it looked like his inner beast was hiding something.

"Jaku!*" Kenji said, floating over, "What's up? Why are you here? And, if I might ask, what the hell's been going on with my body?" The monster, reacting to his name, chuckled.

"**Well, to go in order, nothing's up really. I just came to see you and help you decide where to go. That answers your first two questions. As for the third, I guess you should know..."** Jacques began, sounding like he was about to let Kenji in on some earth-shatteringly atomic secret. Kenji nodded and leaned in close.

"**You see, Kenji, when a young man grows up, he starts feeling differently in terms of girls and sex,"** Jacques said in a teasing fatherly tone, prompting Kenji to give him an "Are you serious?" look and push him away. The two laughed, until Kenji saw three other figures walking down from the path to Paradise: a man of medium build with a head of wild, black hair that covered his canine ears and a tail that wagged excitedly behind him; a woman with long, flowing black hair and a beaming smile, and a long, whip-like tail; A tall, extremely muscular man with a long, flowing mane of reddish-blonde hair, sharp claws on his hands and long, powerful fangs showing over his lips.

"**Actually, Kenji, the reason I'm here is to introduce you to a few people you haven't seen in quite some ti-Kenji?"** Jacques said, looking around to See Kenji slowly floating over to the three walking up.

"K-Kaa-san? Tou-san? Oji-san?" Kenji said, feeling his feet hit the ground. All three nodded and walked over to hug Kenji. He bit back tears for as long as he could.

"Wait, if you're all here, then..." Kenji started. His father smiled and let go, holding Kenji by the shoulders.

"_**Yes, Kenji. You've surpassed the powers your mother and I passed to you at birthday. The two sets of genes have combined and mutated. You are now officially the last of your kind,"**_ his dad said, backing off, _**"I now have nothing more to give you. All these years... all those shows of how you've grown... You've made me very proud of you, Kenji. With this I can pass in peace."**_ Seconds later, Kenji's father became transparent and floated away. Kenji reached up to his father before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder and cupper his cheek.

"**Kenji... You've done an incredible job. Any mother in my shoes would be happy and proud of you. I'm glad I was able to be your mother... if only for about a year or so..."** At this, she buried her face in his shoulder and cried silently for a moment before looking up and continuing, **"You've used my power well, Kenji. Thank you... It's been an unbelievable last couple years, being able to watch you from the In Between. I'm glad I was able to see how you've grown. I can finally pass in peace..."** Just as his father had before, his mother became transparent and floated away. Finally, Kenji's uncle grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to his feet.

"_**Alright, Kenji, listen closely,"**_ Kenji's uncle said in a deep, almost booming voice, _**"For the past couple years your mom, dad and I have been watching you. Kami-sama foresaw it would get difficult and told me to bestow my powers upon you at a time of my choosing. I noticed you had a bit of trouble with that vampire girl you seem to like so much... Now that you've accepted her choice and resolved to anything to help her, you're going to undergo a RAPID evolution. You're not getting anything extra from your mom and dad, though. I died several years ago, so once you're finished... you'll be the LAST of you kind. Use them well... and try to enjoy them, alright?"**_ Kenji's uncle embraced him warmly. However, much like his mother and father, Kenji's uncle soon became transparent. The only thing was that he wasn't floating away; instead, he was spinning around Kenji in high-speed circles, causing a dense, dark brown aura to exude outward toward the were-tiger.

"W-wait, Oji-san, what exactly are you? You can't be a Weretiger..." Kenji said, confused. His uncle finished his spins and then dove into him.

His uncle laughed heartily, and then appeared before him again. This time, however, he looked different; he looked a bit like he did before, only now he seemed to resemble what Kenji had always imagined he, himself, would look like at the age of thirty-five: an imposing figure of roughly seven feet, muscular, but not too much, wearing a pair of skin-tight, cut-up blues jeans, a black leather biker jacket over a blue turtle-neck sweater with the arms torn off, a pair of worn biker boots, and a pair of shades. The odds things about the appearance were the presence of larger than normal fangs that hung out over the lips, cat-like crimson eyes with golden slit pupils, long claws in place of his fingernails, a longer, more feline tail, and... HIS HAIR. His once cropped, spiky black hair was now replaced with a long, flowing MANE of dark chocolate brown hair that seemed to grow around his neck and down and around his shoulders.

"_This is who we are now, Kenji,"_ his uncle said, smiling, _"Call me whatever you like. As of today, you are me... and I am you. We share one body and my powers. You're welcome to use the powers you've been using up till now as well. The only rules to having these powers are that you HAVE to make good on any promise you make, and that YOU CANNOT DIE."_ Kenji nodded and hugged his uncle before a terrible sound filled his ears. He knew the sound all too well.

"KOKO-CHAN!" he shouted. He turned to leave, but stopped and turned when his uncle placed his hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"_Go on, boy. Make good on your promise! You've given your life. NOW GO AND SEE HER TO SAFETY!"_ his uncle said, giving Kenji a "thumbs up". Kenji smiled, nodded, returned the gesture, and then rushed back the way he'd floated. His uncle smiled and settled in for a small, introductory conversation with Jacques.

-BACK IN THE REAL WORLD, DECHUU!-

Kokoa screamed in pain as yet another painful punch slammed into her stomach, causing her to cough blood. She was beginning to lose consciousness, but used all her willpower to stay awake. She had a feeling Kenji would be there to save her soon. She'd been telling herself this for a while, and still believed it. She half-opened one eye and looked up, a sneer coming over her face as she felt a strong grip latch around her neck.

She could barely hear anymore, but could just barely make out Keisuke's voice, saying, "What does that look mean, whore?"

Her sneer turned into a twisted smile, and she said, "I was sneering because I know that boy you just beat up is coming to kick your ass any second now. And I'm smiling because I know, from my dreams, that he CAN and WILL kick your ass!" Keisuke laughed.

"Did you not see what we did to that wimp before? Jin heard his neck snap! THERE'S NO DAMN WAY IN HELL HE'S STILL ALIVE!" He shouted, flattening his hand and preparing to thrust his hand through her skull. Kokoa suddenly started doubting her trust in her dreams, and as Keisuke's hand rocketed toward the space between her eyes faster than a bullet out of a gun, she clenched her eyes shut and, out of pure terror, uttered an ear-piercingly inhuman scream.

"**KENJI**!" she screamed, becoming rigid and still as the attack travelled closer to her head. She readied herself for the impact...

Keisuke's sudden cry of "What?" told Kokoa that the attack wasn't coming after all. She opened her eyes and gasped in joy and relief: Kenji, despite his massive injuries, had managed to remove her from Keisuke's grip... while simultaneously grabbing his attacking hand and twist it all the way around on the wrist, all but snapping it off. As he reared up to throw a kick, one of the more heavyset boys came over, grabbing Kenji by the shoulder and throwing him aside. Kenji managed to land on his feet several feet away. Keisuke gave the order for his boys to attack and make sure they finished the job this time, but as the first one approached to throw a right hook, Kenji balled his hands into fists and threw them to his sides.

As he reared his head back to deliver a head-butt, he brought it forward, but instead of smashing the other male's head with his, he opened his mouth and loosed a roar of primal fury. The boy attacking found himself frozen in fear, and soon screaming in pain as well. The roar had been the basis of a sonic shockwave that tore through the boy's arm, ripping up the flesh into strips that rolled backward toward his shoulder, taking the blood vessels and muscle fibres with them. Soon, the sheer force of the vibrations in the shockwave tore through the boy's bones, shattering his hands and arm bones up to the elbow and sending bone fragments flying into his assailant's eyes.

As the boy reeled back and dropped in pain, the others boys, including Keisuke, watched in horror, Kokoa watching in awe, as Kenji was struck with a powerful beam of light. A small dust storm kicked up, creating a miniature vortex that shielded the eyes of those present from the light. As the light faded and the storm subsided, everyone gasped at what they saw.

Kenji stood where he had been before, only now he looked a fair bit different. The first visible difference was his height. He had originally been about five feet, ten inches tall, but Kenji now stood at a towering six feet, six inches tall, with a lean build and muscles that were big, but not outrageously so.

The second visible difference was his clothes. In place of his t-shirt and jeans from earlier that morning, Kenji now sported a pair of black jeans with tears in choice places, a black leather jacket over a white, turtle-necked muscle shirt with a V-pattern design where the collar should have been, a pair of brown leather biker boots, a pair of fingerless gloves with metals skulls on the backs of the hand, a pair of pitch-black shades and what appeared a three-cornered cowboy hat. The third visible difference was the fact that he had no fingernails, and where they had been were replaced with cross-like claws merging from similarly-shaped slits in his fingertips.

However, the most prominent physical difference was the combination of his hair and his eyes. His originally crop-cut, yet spiky black hair was now replaced with a long, flowing mane of dark chocolate-brown hair with red streaks and tips that flowed down past his shoulders. However, it didn't seem to stop there; his hair seemed to be fused INTO his shoulders, creating rings about an inch below the shoulder joint, and then stretched up to wrap around and fuse into his neck.

His chin, which originally hadn't had ANY hair whatsoever, now sported an impressive beard that stretched all the way to the back of his head, up into his sideburns, and then up around the edges of his chin to meet under his nose and form a goatee, leaving a small patch under his bottom lip, framed by his now proud and menacingly sharp-looking fangs. He now had no eyelashes, and his eyebrows, once simple, straight, and black like his old hair, now bore the same brown and red combo as the rest of his hair, and were THICK and spiked up toward their resting points above the far corners of his eyes, AND THEREIN lay the most striking change of all: HIS EYES. When he removed his shades and placed them in his jacket pocket to stare down his attackers, his eyes, which had once been a dull brown, now sported crimson where the whites of his eyes should have been, with jet-black irises and yellow, cat-like slit pupils.

Kokoa was now both awestruck and scared of this new change in Kenji. She was awestruck because not only did he LOOK more powerful, but he had the bad-ass outfit to show it off. However, she was scared of him. When she looked at him, that innocent, blissful smile he'd always given her was now replaced by a snarling, fangs-barred sneer that would have made any predator run scared. She was supposed to be a powerful member of the elite Vampire race, yet still found her instincts telling her to run for the hills with her tail between her legs and NEVER look back. Where her head had once made her see Kenji as a possible boyfriend, it now told her to back away and stay on CONSTANT, UNENDING guard around this, PUBLIC ENEMY #1. On the other hand, her heart was saying what it always had:

_Kenji is a good guy. He's far from perfect, but I am too. Let's ask him to dinner._

'_Good advice, Heart,'_ she said to herself as she slowly, and quietly, started to crawl around the boys around her to find a safe place to watch the fight from. As much as Kokoa desperately wanted to be just another teenage girl sometimes, she did so enjoy watching a good ass-kicking... as long as SHE wasn't on the receiving end. And as soon as the attacks started flying at Kenji, Kokoa realized why her head and instincts had been ordering her to RUN.

The first attack came in the form of one of the braver –and stupider- thugs tried to nail Kenji with a direct left hook to the chin. As if expecting the attack, Kenji pulled a move that could have only come out of either "The Matrix" or an old kung-fu movie: bending backward at the waist, he ducked under that attack and, touching his hands to the ground, kicked off the ground into a flurry of powerful, disorienting kicks that sent his would-be attacker to his death several feet behind him, where he slammed HARD into a wall's corner, sideways, with enough extra force to snap his spine and send shocks up to his brain that liquefied his brain.

The next attacked tried for a leg sweep as soon as Kenji landed, but Kenji landed in a squatting position, allowing him to grab his attacker's leg and lift him effortlessly into the air. The lift turned into a high-speed throw that sent the attacker flying, only to find himself struck in the side and ribcage on the descent by a powerful kick that sent him flying into a group of his buddies. Kenji landed JUST as his last attacker hit his friends. The impact created a crater, and from her hiding place, Kokoa winced. She could tell everyone in that crater would either be in the infirmary for days... or else be going to the school morgue, broken into multiple pieces and wrapped in plastic body bags.

The attacks kept coming. Some threw amateurish punches, while others tried Bruce Lee-inspired flying kicks. Some even tried knives and baseball bats, though they soon found these things had next to no effect on the new and massively improved Kenji... and more than adequate effect on themselves, as they all either wound up stabbing themselves with arms broken and bent backwards toward themselves, or else horribly and painfully violated by their bat before Kenji used it to smash them into the ground, and their friends, repeatedly and with wild abandon.

Soon, the area was devoid of life, save for Kenji, Keisuke, and a hiding Kokoa. Keisuke seemed ... alright, forget seemed. Around the time Kenji had effortlessly slashed one of Keisuke's goons to ribbons with his new claws, Keisuke had soiled himself. Kokoa, being a vampire, smelled it from her hiding place silently wished she had hidden far enough away that she could still not be found AND see the fight, but also couldn't smell this failure of a monster.

Kenji rounded on Keisuke, who had pulled out a Henkaider and punched in the monstrel henshin code to transform and try to even the odds. However, as he ran forward and punched at Kenji, he found that not even a transformed, armoured body was ineffective. Kenji caught Keisuke's punch with one hand and gave Keisuke a taste of his own medicine in the form of a flat-handed thrust to the ribs that tore THROUGH the monstrel's armour. One punch to the jaw later, the armoured monstrel went flying through a building wall with a large dent in the helmet of his suit. Keisuke struggled to get up, only to see Kenji reaching for his own Henkaider, now a slide-open type, which had changed in design to resemble a man-lion.

"**9-3-7-3-5-4-6-6: WERELION"**, shouted the now deep, booming voice of the Henkaider as Kenji pulled this belt out of his pocket and whipped it around his waist, the port now resting at the waist instead of on the hip.

"**FEEL THE WRATH OF THE WERELION! **_**YOUKAIDER KASSHOKU… HENSHIN!"**_ Kenji shouted, sliding the phone down into the port, then onto its side. Instantaneously, a large set of lion's jaws sprang from the belt, biting around Kenji's body as he let loose another sonic roar. His old Were-tiger suit popped around him, but now the suit was a darker brown, all the diagonal claw marks were now vertical tooth-like attachments, spikes rested on the back of each hand between the two bottom knuckles*. The claws from his fingertips were still present. The helmet, which had once looked like a tiger's maw, now resembled a lion, with fangs at the ready, roaring in warning to its prey. Keisuke saw this and shot to his feet, then wheeled around to run. However, as he had done earlier with Kokoa, he quickly found himself face-to-face with Kenji's armoured form.

Kokoa cringed as she watched Kenji grab Keisuke's neck with one hand and lift him off the ground, then use the other hand to break Keisuke's armoured joints and rapidly fold him into a small ball. Kokoa covered her ears and nearly cried as Keisuke's screams of pain and agony seeped through her hands and drowned her ears. When she did eventually look up again, Kenji stood alone with the ball of armour, flesh and bones that had once been Keisuke in his hand, holding it up to his face.

Ripping off what had been the boy's helmet, Kenji reversed his armour and, looking into Keisuke's dying eyes, said, "You don't get to call Kokoa-chan yours after how you've treated her. A true boyfriend treats the girl they're with like a princess and makes them happy. They don't beat their girl around and make them feel like shit. Now, the way you are, I bet you fully understand the pain and torment you put poor Kokoa through. Say goodbye, because you won't be torturing anyone else." Kenji tossed the ball into the air and kicked it hard, sending it flying towards a wall. With it being not entirely rounded, Kenji watched as it veered slightly off course and slammed, with Keisuke's face facing it, into the corner of the wall. Kenji didn't even move toward it. He sat down and waited, figuring Kokoa would come out sooner or later.

A few minutes later Kokoa crawled out of her hiding place and tried to make it toward Kenji, but her body's natural healing hadn't completely fixed her yet. She was less than two feet from him when she felt the last of her strength leave her... and everything went black.

-TODAY'S FIGHT LASTED 15 MINUTES AND FIFTY-TWO SECONDS, DECHUU!-

-MUCH LATER, DECHUU!-

Soft moans filled a rather lavish bedroom. A pair of vivid green eyes opened slowly, fluttering open and closed against the bright, mid-day sunlight. Kokoa sat up slowly, feeling a slight twinge of pain in her ribs. She touched her ribs for a second and winced at another twinge of pain, but gasped when she pulled her hand away and saw no sign of blood. She then noticed the appearance of the room around her and started to lose it.

'_This isn't my room... it can't be onee-chan's room...'_ she thought. She looked around, taken aback by how fancy the room was: a four poster bed with a canopy, ruffled sheets and extremely fluffy pillows...

"Welcome back to the world of the living. You've been out for a couple days, though with your injuries, it was expected that you'd be out for a month or more, so you're doing much better than the doctors thought. And in case you're wondering, you're in a VIP recovery room above the school's infirmary. Special request from me so you're comfortable while you heal form those injuries."

Kokoa turned slowly and cried out in joy. There, standing before her, was Kenji in all his new-found might... although his muscles seemed toned down considerably. She winced and struggled through the pain as she forced herself off the sheets, then off the bed, across the floor on her feet to throw herself into his arms. Kenji smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she cried hard. When he noticed her knees were shaking, he reached down with one arm and pulled her up so she was cradled in his arms. He then walked to the bed and sat down, holding her close as she cried. All of the pain, confusion and horror she'd experienced days ago poured out of her eyes for what seemed like hours. When she finally felt calm again, she looked up at Kenji and smiled.

Seconds later, Kenji's eyes nearly exploded out of his head when Kokoa reached up and kissed him on the lips. For Kenji, it was his wildest fantasy come to life. His one and only fantasy in life had been this moment... this moment that was only a minute long, but felt like a blissful eternity. When she let go, she curled up in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kenji," she said, "I'm really sorry I turned you down before..." She was suddenly cut off when Kenji leaned down and kissed her once on the forehead, then on the lips. Thirty seconds later, he let go and smiled.

"You don't have to apologize, Koko-chan. I understand. While you were sleeping, Mizore-san told me about the strange dreams you were having. Kind of strange that your dreams predicted this... But I want you to know something. The next time you have a dream that involves either me or both of us together, talk to me about it, alright? Like I told you a few days ago, my love for you will never die. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and see you happy. I will do everything I can to ensure I never hurt you. So if something's worrying you, tell me. Like I did with that asshole that attacked you, I'll drive it away. I promise you that." Kokoa nodded, and then looked him in the eyes.

"I'm assuming her telling you about my dreams also came with a message telling me I could throw something at her when I see her next?" she asked, smiling mischievously when Kenji nodded.

"How much of my dreams did she tell you about?" she asked.

"Up to the part about me taking you away from there after kicking their asses into paste," Kenji replied.

Kokoa took a deep breath, and then said, "She left something out. Please don't get mad at me... But there was a final portion of the dream that involved you yelling at me for cheating on you, then slamming out of a room. Before any misunderstandings happen, I haven't been involved with any guys in THAT way since I got to this school after middle school. I've purposefully avoided relationships with boys because of what that guy you beat up, Keisuke, did to me in middle school."

"Wait, middle school?" Kenji asked, sounding shocked. Kokoa gently placed a finger across his lips as a sign of "Please listen".

"Promise me you won't think differently of me when I tell you this?" she asked, looking very scared. Kenji understood what this was: Kokoa was opening up to him. She was telling him her biggest secret, the one that she'd guarded for many years. He wasn't going to say no to her request, and promised her. About fifteen minutes later, Kenji held Kokoa tight, mulling over the info she'd just given him.

"So, let me get this straight: in middle school, just to stay popular, you went out with the captain of the football team and let him... take you... then he turned into a giant dick and beat you until you told your parents and had him arrested and thrown in prison?" Kenji said, still finding the news extremely shocking, and VERY confusing. Kokoa nodded, crying quietly into Kenji's shirt. She had a feeling the last part of her dream was about to come true.

On the contrary, though, Kenji surprised her when he said, "Well, I guess I can understand that. Being young and desperate for attention can do that..." Kokoa's head whipped over so she stared him in the eyes and asked, "What?"

"I can't really blame you," Kenji said, "Hell; when I was in middle school I walked into a classroom to see the teacher. I saw him alright... he was sexually assaulting a female student I had a crush on. I reported him, he lost his job, and she never even looked at me again." Kokoa stared at him. She understood perfectly how that felt. She'd had the same kind of crush on that fool Keisuke when she was younger... and she knew all too well where that little escapade had led her...

"Kenji, I'm really sorry about how I treated you. Not when you confessed... but before that. The years after that first mission, I treated you like you didn't even count for anything. I always thought that vampires were an untouchable elite race, so having what I once considered to be an inferior species save me from certain death... I was embarrassed. I was also pissed with myself for being arrogant enough to let it happen."

"But, above all that, I sort of... developed a crush on you. It confused me to no end, scared me to death... and made me feel like a normal teen girl. A teen girl with good friends, a crush on the boy who was crushing on me... I felt normal for the first time in my life. I didn't want to lose that, so I acted like I wanted nothing to do with you. But once we started the band it became impossible to stay away. Before I knew it we were friends, then we became Youkaiders together... and my heart just leapt. Even though I still thought I wanted nothing to do with you, my head and heart were ordering me to ask you out. Now... I don't care anymore. My fears, my insecurities... my crazy encounter with a man I can barely even call my "ex"... I want to share them all with you. I know no matter what may get me down, no matter what might scare me, terrify me, or make me want to curl up and die... You'll be there to save from all of them, and maybe even pull what you did with that dead asshole I once dared call my boyfriend. He was nothing. YOU are all I've wanted for a long time, and you're all I'll ever need. Kenji... I love you. Please, don't ever leave me."

Kenji nodded. His world was spinning in circles faster than he could keep up, but at this point, he didn't care to try. He leaned down and kisses Kokoa on the lips, and found himself almost pulling away when she inched her tongue between his lips. She could tell he was a bit tense and stopped.

"Did... did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking about as frightened as Kenji felt. He shook his head with a smile.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised is all... I've never gone that far, so..." he said, leaving it at that as she nodded and dove back at him. This time, when their lips met and she moved her tongue to his lips, he was ready. He moved his to meet hers, and their innocent kiss turned into a full-on make-out kiss. A few minutes later, both pulled away, gasping for breath. They looked at each other with faces dyed crimson.

With barely two seconds of breath in them, they lunged for each other again, his hands tangling in her short, fiery orange hair while her hands held his face tight to hers. Both were scared. Kenji had never even thought of going this far with Kokoa, but felt they'd be going MUCH farther before the night was out. Kokoa, on the other hand, was scared of how this was going, but overjoyed at the same time. The last times she'd gone this far with a boy was when Keisuke forced her to. Now, she was in the arms of a boy she really, truly loved, and knew it would be different. So, with that thought in mind, she kissed a little harder, barely even caring about breathing.

Moments later, the two started feeling an intense heat between them. They knew what was happening next, and Kenji wanted it to be right this time. So, keeping one eye open, he watched her. When she let go of his face and moved her hands toward the hem of the hospital gown the nurses had changed her into, Kenji untangled his hands from her hair and took her hands, one in each, lacing his fingers with hers. She gasped a bit, but he'd expected that. He lightened up a little on the kiss and watched as her face went an even deeper shade of red all over and gained a look of absolute bliss.

'_I can't believe I'm able to make Koko feel like this...'_ he thought, letting go of one of her hands as he gently moved to lie her down. She didn't fight when he did. In fact, when his hand moved back to hers, she moved it down to the hem of her gown. Kenji pulled away, his face now almost the same deep shade of crimson as hers, and as she looked up into his eyes and gave her permission with a nod, he smiled. A single tear dropped from his eye as he returned to their kiss, his hand slowly edging the hem of the gown up toward her navel. His fingers seemed to trail in circles around it for a moment, and she gasped again.

When he managed to move his hands up some more, he twitched; his hands were now resting against the bottom of her bra. He was on the verge of losing conscious thought, and that was one thing he DIDN'T want right now. Instead of slowing down to focus on her breasts, he continued pulling the gown up until it forced them to break the kiss. They broke long enough for him to pull it up to her neck. From there, they went back full force. Kokoa gasped a gain a moment later when she realised he'd blindfolded her with the gown and twisted it just enough to hold her arms over her head. She moaned in fright and Kenji understood.

'_He must have done that to her once...'_ he thought, untwisting the gown to finish pulling it up and off of her. Then a thought struck him.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," he said, getting up and leaving the room momentarily. Kokoa sat halfway up on her arm, scared that she'd scared him off, but sighed with relief when he came back and climbed back on top of her. When she gave him a quizzical look, he smiled.

"I forgot I'd left the door unlocked. I don't want anyone coming in here and catching us. I especially don't want to embarrass you. Now, where were we?" he asked, a loving smile creeping across his face. Her mouth curved into a smile of her own as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around the back of his head, pulling him down for another long, heated kiss. Kenji smiled a bit, reaching his hands down to her stomach. When she felt his hands rest there, she pulled away.

"It's alright, Kenji. I want this. Touch me, alright?" she asked, pulling him back into their kiss. Her hand reached down and grabbed his, pulling it back up toward her bra and dropping it on the left side. Kenji's face turned an all new shade of scarlet, and he carefully moved his hand around the cloth covering. Her soft moans egged him on, and soon he was gently cupping her breast in his hand. Their eyes opened, and for what seemed like an eternity, they stared into each other's eyes with love. When they moved in for another kiss, Kokoa winked at Kenji. He got the hint. As soon as their lips met and their tongues started dancing, Kenji's hand went back to its gentle exploration of its current place. The other started on her right side, level with the swell of her breast, and slowly slid down her side. This earned him another soft moan.

His left hand moved down to the bottom of her bra and slid underneath, forcing it to go over his hand as her gently cupped her bare flesh. She gasped and exhaled in almost shivering breaths. His hand slowly ran a course around the flesh before he noticed something small and round poking into his palm. He smiled into the kiss, knowing exactly what it was. His head told his hand what to do: his thumb and index finger slowly rolled and gently squeezed the small bud of her nipple, while his remaining three fingers held a stationary grip on what flesh they could, softly squeezing her breast when he could. Her soft gasps became more frequent and alternated with moans of pleasure. Kenji was now REALLY happy he'd chosen to stay and foregone medical aide. HE was also grateful to the immense healing powers of his new body; all the injuries he'd sustained before his evolution were now completely healed, save for a small cut under his left eye, which the nurses had concealed with a bandage.

Kokoa smiled a bit into their kiss, making a strange kind of moan. Kenji pulled back and asked. Kokoa kissed him again, and when he squeezed her breast again, she moaned again. This time, he understood. Moving his right hand up from its place on her thigh, he reached toward the front of her bra, only now noticing that it was a front-clasp. He undid the hooks, slipped the straps down her arms, pulled it out from underneath her, and threw it across the room. Both hands now ran their gentle courses over her breasts, and he quietly admired their size. They were big, but just enough that they fit perfectly in his hands. And now that his hands were just a TAD bit bigger than they had been before... He smiled a bit, opened his eyes, and grunted while placing his right hand on the waistband of her panties. She opened her eyes and met his, then nodded slowly. Then, as if thinking twice about it, she pulled away.

"Not so fast, big guy. Why should I be the only one to be naked?" she asked. He smiled.

"Want me to do it myself?" he asked. When she started talking, he gently squeezed her breast.

"So -oh god- you were waiting for me to -O~hhh- do the same you've been doing for me for you? OH GOD!" she shouted, her eyes clenching shut and her head arcing back into the pillow after a particularly strong squeeze. Kenji smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Do you have to keep playing while I'm talking to you?" she asked, almost sounding more like a mother than his lover. He smiled and kissed her.

"Just wanted to see if you could keep your composure in a situation like that," he said with a mischievous smile. He leaned down and continued their kiss as she forced her hands to leave their death grip on the sheets and find his jacket first. That wasn't too hard to get off; Kenji practically pulled his arms in to help get them out of it. Throwing it aside, she went for his shirt next, sliding it up from the bottom hem until it got to his arms. Once again, he pulled his arms in closer to help get the garment off, and both smiled a bit when she tossed it aside to land on the jacket.

As she continued the kiss, almost hungering for it now, her hands moved down to his jeans, working almost frantically to get the button undone. Once she did, she moved her hands back up to run down his toned Pecs and chest, now using her feet to undo the zipper and help him kick his pants off. As soon as they were off and on a heap on the floor, they broke the kiss. They gave each other matching smiles, each looking a little embarrassed. They went back to their kiss, each now resting a hand on the other's waist. Kokoa's hand moved up and down his stomach, and she silently thanked Maki above that she got to have Kenji all to herself now. Kenji, meanwhile, slid his hand across her waist, loving the silky smoothness of her skin.

Each waited eagerly for the other to make the first move, but when neither moved for about five minutes, they locked eyes and silently agreed to move together. When they locked lips again, their hands moved in unison, each edging the other's underwear down their legs. Kokoa opened her eyes for a second, but it was all she needed. She pulled out of the kiss and gasped loudly, a little scared. Kenji was HUGE. Keisuke had been too, for his age, but Kenji made Keisuke's look like a half-broken crayon. The width was enough to worry Kokoa, but the sight of how long he was more than enough to make her want to faint. Kenji looked Kokoa in the eyes and saw fear.

"Would it help if I went really slow to start?" he asked. She looked at him for a second, and then laughed a little.

"Maybe," she said, still a little scared. Kenji nodded. He resumed their kiss. He waited a moment, and then reached one hand down below her waist. He could feel the heat in his hand as he placed it on her skin. He jumped a little when she gasped at the cold feeling, and then smiled a bit when he slipped three fingers between her thighs. She gasped louder this time and pulled away from the kiss, giving him a look that seemed to say, _"Please... not yet?"_ He nodded and moved his hand away.

The two stayed locked in their embrace for what felt like forever before Kenji broke away for a second and looked Kokoa in the eyes. She could tell his was a look of worry, almost as if he were asking, _"Are you sure you're alright with this?"_ Her look of "_Yes"_ and a nod seemed to calm him. He kissed her once more and prepared for the push.

However, as he pushed in, neither was prepared for her gasp of pain. For the space of two minutes, neither of them made a move, choosing to stay staring each other dead in the eyes. Finally, choosing to investigate, Kenji pulled out of her, and then looked.

"Why is there b-blood? It's not that time..." Kokoa said, scared. Kenji's mind raced at a speed that threatened to make him pass out. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers in an apparent eureka moment.

"I think I know what the deal is... But let's deal with that later. Why dull the mood and ruin the moment we're sharing?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her again. She moved away.

"I want to know now, Kenji! What is happening to me right now?" she asked. Kenji sighed.

"I read in a book once that when in love, a Vampire's energy works in tune with body chemistry and hormones to solve what the vampire's body would call an 'anatomic anomaly'. In your case, you THOUGHT you loved that jerk Keisuke. But when you realized what he really was, the way you saw him changed. You no longer loved him, so your body, without your knowledge, backtracked its way through everything he'd done to you and sealed your hormones until you were more ready to deal with them. The fact that you have... well, had, anyway... the fact that you had your virginity again is testament to how much you truly hated him. Your body registered that you greatly loathed him, and reversed all the he dealt you. Now you're whole again," he said. Kokoa looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Kenji sighed.

"In simpler terms, you thought you loved him, so you lost your virginity. But when he beat you, you didn't love him anymore, and when your family split the two of you apart, your body understood through brain signals that you hated, and still hate, him. As such, using a series of signals, your body retraced itself to exactly how you were BEFORE he entered your life. It most likely happened while you were sleeping. Do you remember having a painfully bad dream within the first week after he was forced to leave?" Kenji asked. Kokoa nodded.

"That's exactly my point. Your body used your nightmare as subterfuge to hide what was happening to it, so you'd focus more on the dream than any real pain you might have been feeling. Do you understand now?" he asked. Kokoa thought it over a moment.

"So, basically, what you're saying is that because I hated him, my body went backwards and made me a virgin for the next time?" Kokoa said. Kenji smiled and nodded. Kokoa blushed.

"I guess that's another gift you get for loving me," she said, returning to her place, "I love you with everything I have. I don't think my body's going to back-track me again. Let's make this last, okay?" Kenji nodded and leaned in for a kiss. In seconds, they were back to what they'd been doing before. This time, they both knew what to expect. Kokoa nodded to him again, and as they kissed, he gently pushed into her. Their lips parted and a quiet, almost ecstatic gasp escaped Kokoa's throat. Kenji smiled and captured her lips in another kiss. He moved slowly, not wanting to rush this or ruin it by emulating that bastard Keisuke in any way.

After fifteen minutes, Kenji was familiar with Kokoa's method of instructing him while they kissed. A soft moan meant to go a bit faster, and he got plenty of those. A quick moan told him to slow down; he'd gotten a few of those so far. Louder moans, depending on volume, meant she wanted more depth or to have it harder. And as he kept count, he'd gotten two "Deeper" moans and three "Harder" moans. He never stopped kissing her, and had long since wrapped his arms around her legs to hold them up closer to her chest. He groaned a bit as her hands gripped his back, her fingernails digging into his skin.

Meanwhile, Kokoa was in heaven. The man she loved was taking his time to make sure she enjoyed him as much as he was enjoying her. She could tell she was on the verge of release, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to let it out. She broke away from the kiss and buried her face in his shoulder.

"KENJI! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE! ANY MORE AND I'M GOING TO ..." She didn't need to continue. The remainder of her request was answered moments later as Kenji poured every drop of emotion and love e had for her into every thrust, every kiss, and every gentle touch. Every gasp, moan and scream Kokoa let out only served to further fuel his love for her and, as he soon discovered, his desire to make her happy. As they neared thirty minutes, Kokoa's ecstatic screams, mistaken for screams of pain and terror, BARELY drowned out the frantic slams of fists and hands on the door of the room, all from worried nurses and doctors terrified that she might be under attack and Kenji unconscious, or worse, dead.

"KOKO!"

"KENJI!"

Their voices barely drowned out the slams and cries for the lock to be turned, but they didn't care. For them, there were no other people in the world, and there were no walls, ceiling, or floor around them. The only people they could hear, see, and feel were each other for what felt like forever. Their passionate kiss intensified as Kenji suddenly put on an extra burst of speed.

"KOKO, WHERE...?" he shouted. She knew what he meant and forced her legs free of his arms to wrap them around his back, holding him in place

"Right there!" she gasped back, locking their lips together as she felt herself teetering on the point of no return. Seconds later, they both moaned loudly into the kiss as he erupted, a single powerful stream shooting straight into her body as her own release came shooting out. In that moment, they pulled away from each other, their eyes locked. Kokoa's eyes, filled with love and bliss, filled Kenji was joy. A single tear came to his eye. Not even noticing, he leaned down and kissed her again. She smiled. Kenji moved slowly, pulling out and lying on his back, allowing Kokoa to rest on his arm and chest. She smiled and snuggled in close, almost immediately falling asleep. Kenji pulled the covers over them and soon joined her.

The next morning, long after the doctors had the locks picked and the lot had discovered the pair's actions the night before, Kenji and Kokoa awoke. Neither moved, but they smiled at each other for several minutes.

"Should we call for a doctor?" Kenji asked. He jumped a bit as the doctor's alert phone by the bed started ringing. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ah, good morning Taihika-san, it's good that you decided to answer the phone. I trust you and Shuzen-san had an enjoyable night?" replied the doctor, a very knowing tone present on his voice. Kenji coughed uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about denying what you were doing last night. All I want to know is if you two lovers need anything, because I can send up a couple nurses with room service at any time," the doctor said. Kenji looked to Kokoa.

"The doctor wants to know if we need anything," he said. She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Ten bags of O-positive and a couple loaves of onion pork bread, please," Kenji said. The doctor laughed.

"I can understand the blood bags... but why the bread?" he asked.

"I suddenly have a hankering for it," Kenji said, "I guess you could chalk it up to side effects of my new powers." The doctor laughed a little and acknowledged the requests, saying the requested items would be sent up shortly. Kenji hung up the phone and smiled at Kokoa.

"He said it'll be about fifteen minutes. What should we do in the meantime?" he asked. She shifted her eyes aside, almost looking a bit scared.

"How... how about we mate?" she asked. Kenji smiled.

"I don't think we'd have enough time for that! We're not that good at making love yet," he said. Kokoa smiled, lifted a hand up to his forehead and lightly slapped him in a teasing fashion.

"I meant MATING, Kenji!" Kokoa said, "You know, like marking each other with our auras, so people know to keep away? To signify that we're taken, you know?" Kenji slapped his forehead. Then, without warning, Kokoa leaned in...

-BACK IN THE PRESENT, DECHUU!-

Ruby sat in her chair.

"Incredible... and you found all of that out while sleeping?" she asked, still stunned.

"Actually," Tsukune said, "No. Kenji-kun told me that himself. He actually went into heavy detail when telling me what happened..." Tsukune said, a heavy blush running across his face. Ruby looked at this point like she was about to strangle Tsukune, but calmed down.

"Well... In any case, I have to go talk to the headmaster now. I'll see you later, Tsukune-san," she said, getting up slowly and walked out of the room.

-ELSEWHERE-

"WOW, Kenji! Nice tattoo!" Ginnei Morioka said, admiring the mark on Kenji's shoulder blade as the younger male sat in a desk chair in Youkaider HQ. Kenji smiled at the man everyone referred to as "Gin-san".

"I've told you, Gin-san, it's NOT a tattoo! It's... more of a personal reminder..." Kenji said. Gin smirked and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"...Which is also known as a TATTOO! Come on, you can't tell me you got this for no reason! This is a love tattoo, isn't it?" Gin said. He hopped back and gave a loud "AHA!" when a thick, scarlet blush spread over Kenji's face.

"COME ON, who is it, man? Wait, let me guess..." Gin stared at the mark for a few minutes.

"Let's see... vampire fangs biting into a new moon... No, it couldn't be!" the ever perverted Werewolf looked over towards Kokoa, who was two desks across from them, listening to the whole exchange. When she felt Gin's eyes on her, she instinctively turned her full attention on him, giving him a death glare that would rival that of a devil. Ginnei jumped a bit.

"What? What's that glare for? I didn't say anything!" Gin shouted, taking a defensive stance. Kokoa didn't waste any time; once Gin got perverted thoughts in his head, the only way for him to think other thoughts was to beat the perverted ones out of him.

"Damn... Where's Ko-chan when I need him? NORMAL PERSON DESK CHAIR, LET'S GO!" she shouted comically, rushing over with a desk chair in hand to beat Gin with. The Werewolf was used to this now and simply stood stock still, arms outstretched in challenge, waiting for the first hit.

For about five minutes, Kokoa attacked Gin relentlessly, both sort of laughing the whole way through. Even Kenji couldn't resist once Gin allowed the first chuckles to slip. Once Kokoa was finished, Gin was strangely unharmed... but the chair now bore a strange resemblance to a wrecked car. As the three calmed down, Kokoa stood and walked past Kenji, winking at him as she got closer. At point blank range, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then walked back to her seat. Kenji looked at Gin, who was still facing the floor trying to get up.

'_Good, he didn't see,'_ Kenji thought. He got up to leave and gave Kokoa a wink back as he slid the door open and left. She smiled, placing a hand on her chest.

'_Together forever,'_ she thought with a distant smile. She couldn't feel it, but she knew the mark Kenji had given her was still there, the same in appearance as the one she'd given him: A set of vampire fangs biting into a new moon.

Meanwhile, on the other end of school, Ruby and the Headmaster were having a heated discussion dealing with how the passing of personal information to others. To Ruby, the details of her past were best left secret, especially in the case of Tsukune, her idol in sheer power and technique. However, unknown to both was the presence of a small bat with pointy ears and wings that landed just below the windowsill and hung upside-down. It slowly morphed into a human form, taking the form of a tall, pretty teenage boy.

"_I smell something afoot,"_ the boy said, his feet still connected to the sill, _"Something that ought not to be. I must look into this immediately... But first, I should check in with Kokoa-sama. She should know I've returned from my mission!_ I AM ON THE WAY, KOKOA-SAMA! AWA-OOMPH!" he shouted. The sill hadn't been strong enough to support his weight and he'd come crashing down to the ground, head-first. Now he was up on his rear, massaging his head.

"I really have to work on that," he said, standing and setting off in search of his mistress.

_ THE END, FOR NOW! _

*Jaku=Jacques. It's really an attempt at romanizing a French name... no offense to anyone. ^^;

**If you curl your hand into a fist and look the knuckles you can see, the spikes on Kenji's hands are situated DIRECTLY between the two knuckles on the backs of each finger.

AND IT IS DONE! Whew... To the person who guesses who the bat-boy is (no pun intended; WHO COULDN'T GUESS THIS ONE?) and what HIS special form would be... well, you'll get to pick the colors and design for his armour, while I will draw it up. ^_^ You will get full credit for it. ^_^ Enjoy! Chapter 16 to come soon! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES WELCOME! ^_^ Tek Out!


	17. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: REPOST

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

TEKNAM


End file.
